


The Gods Must Be Crazy

by LyraMaeArcher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gods, Gods AU, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraMaeArcher/pseuds/LyraMaeArcher
Summary: Every year, the village chooses a young woman to give to the God of Fire as a bride to appease him, so he won’t destroy their land. Somehow, she was sent to the God of Mischief instead, who has no idea why this random (very pretty) girl just showed up on his doorstep.  How could he pass up such an opportunity? (Based on an AU idea from @sidsinning on Tumblr)





	1. Bride Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was the really ridiculously adorable AU idea created by @sidsinning on Tumblr that had Adrien, the God of Mischief finding Marinette, a human girl sacrificed as a bride to the Fire God in the place of Kagami, on his doorstep by mistake. 
> 
> [You can see it here](https://sidsinning.tumblr.com/post/186673408881/god-au-where-every-year-the-village-chooses-a)
> 
> With permission, I'm going to try and write a story based on this AU. 
> 
> There is no current update schedule planned (as I have a lot already on the go), but I have the basic story outlined and will post it whenever a new chapter is ready! I think this could be a lot of fun
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Waking up after a night full of partying with the god of wine was a literal headache. Groaning slightly as he pulled himself up into a sit on the edge of his bed, Adrien clutched the offending part of his body. He should know better, but really - how could one refuse a party like that? It afforded too many good opportunities. Like free wine. A sly smirk curled one corner of his lips despite the thumping of his brain. It had been a good night.

Cracking open an eye, he winced at the offending sunrise. It was too early to be awake but awake he was. Slipping on his robe, he stumbled to his feet and made his way to the shower, hoping the warm water would ease the ache. 

“Fun night?” snickered a little black cat-like creature that floated just out of range as Adrien stood in the rush of water that didn’t do much for the ache in his head. Especially with the taunting from his ever present companion. With a small snarl, Adrien cupped a handful of water and threw it at the cat, who dodged with a cackle. 

“What’s in the plans for today, Plagg?” Stepping out of the shower, Adrien’s voice was muffled slightly by a towel covering his head as he dried off his blond locks. “Should we go see how the rest of them are doing after the party last night?” He smirked, knowing full-well that the majority of the immortals would likely be strewn all over the place in various states of disarray from their all-night revelry. A perfect opportunity to cause some mischief. It was his job designation after all. 

Adrien, God of Mischief. 

He took pride in it. 

Dressed in a casual robe for comfort, he plodded his way to the pantry and pulled out some food. For all his immortality, he still needed to eat. Or at the very least, attempt to fill the stomach of Plagg, his animal spirit. One of the perks of trickery was his ability to transform himself into a black cat. His cat form could cause so much more trouble than his human-like one. 

Throwing a chunk of cheese at Plagg, Adrien grabbed himself some coffee to try and counteract the effects of the night before. He sat in silence for a while, watching as the sunrise strew a golden glow over the mountain valley that stretched behind his small wooden hut. 

Some gods liked big and flashy, but Adrien preferred simplicity and a clear view of nature. It wasn’t like he spent much time at home anyway, simply returning when he felt tired or needed to hide after a prank sparked some level of anger. 

Coffee gone along with much of the thumping of his brain, he turned to Plagg. “Shall we?” The little being nodded. 

Throwing open the door to pay a visit to the rest of his merrymaking friends, he nearly tripped over an unexpected bundle of white silky fabric on the step. It was likely his startled yelp that roused whatever was hidden within. Slowly, a shape formed from the silk - a young woman - her face appearing in an opening, with a hood around her head. She sat humbly on her knees, rubbing eyes that had been closed in a deep sleep, not even a moment before. 

Adrien froze, unsure where this woman had come from, and why she was sleeping on the ground in front of his door.

Her eyes were a startling shade of blue. That was all he could think as she opened them to gaze up at him before taking a moment to look at his house and the rest of their surroundings.

“Where am I?” she whispered, looking slightly confused. Pushing back her white hood revealed dark hair tumbling over her shoulders and a clearer look at her face - splattered softly with freckles. A soft blush tinted her cheeks, likely in response to his unmasked scrutiny. 

“Are you my husband now?” Her voice was shy, the blush deepening. Adrien blinked in surprise. Husband? Who was this girl? He glanced over at Plagg, floating beside his shoulder. The cat just shrugged then grinned. A grin that Adrien returned with a sudden thrill of excitement that all his tricks gave him. 

“Oh yes…. Today is Bride Day, isn’t it, Plagg?” He could barely contain the glee at the thought of how his father would react to this. 

“Yes, yes it is,” purred Plagg.

Stretching out his hand, Adrien reached for his new “wife.” She blushed again, gently placing her hand in his and letting him help her to stand before he led her into this home and closed the door quietly behind them. The grin didn’t leave his face. No need to draw unwanted attention just yet.

* * *

Marinette looked around the humble house with a combination of confusion and surprise. It didn’t seem like the home of a ferocious and deadly being like the Fire God. Then again, the man she had opened her eyes this morning didn’t fit her expectations either. Not imposing or scary as she’d long imagined the god to be. 

Admittedly, the brilliant sunrise that lit him from behind when she’d first seen him had made him look like he’d been on fire - a silhouette of fiery gold. Still, she was thankful that instead of an angry, dangerous old man, she had discovered a breathtakingly handsome man with golden hair and eyes as green as the leaves. 

She wasn’t quite sure how she had arrived at the doorstep of the Fire God. 

The day before had been one of ceremony and ritual all blurring together. Her mother’s face, soft grey eyes trying not to cry. Her father’s arms pulling her close, his thunderous voice claiming pride in her. Hands of the elder women dressing her in an elaborate white robe, smoothing out her hair, their voices offering soothing advice to a young woman who had no idea what to expect. 

Night fell as the village danced around the central fire, drunk on rice wine and the pulse of the beating drums. She’d been forced to drink a strange red liquid that had burned her throat and made her cough, leaving her unsteady and dizzy. She’d been pushed into a special chair, pillowed high with colourful cushions, while a priestess called to the gods in a sing-song voice and arms raised. 

Kagami and her mother had stood at the edge of the frenzied crowd. The older woman had stood proudly straight and determined while Kagami herself had hidden her face in shame. 

The night had dragged on, the dancing figures and sounds of celebration merging in front of Marinette’s eyes as whatever potion they had poured into her took effect. Colours swirled in a way that both made her wonder and made her nauseous at the same time. She wasn’t sure how long it had lasted. 

In the past, Bride Days were usually over by midnight - the village fire blossoming into an inferno at the darkest part of the night before the wind of the Messenger would whisk the new bride away to the Fire God. But her sacrifice had taken longer. Maybe the Fire God was rejecting her for taking Kagami’s place. 

The people of the village started to stumble over one another, exhausted by the long night of dancing and celebration, worries of a rejected sacrifice itching at their addled consciousness. Marinette couldn’t move, her body heavy with the effects of the ceremonial liquid. 

The promise of sunrise has teased on the horizon when the wind suddenly picked up and the fire exploded into a wild flame. Her heart had stuttered in a moment of panic before she suddenly felt herself scooped up from the chair. Wind whistled through her ears, fluttering against the silk of her dress, and the village disappeared out of sight. 

From there, it was a blur - the sensation of moving in both slow motion and double time all at once. She couldn’t keep her thoughts straight, couldn’t keep her eyes open. Her eyes had closed, body cradled in the arms of what she assumed was the Messenger. 

When the motion had stopped, there had been some loud laughing and lurching from the person holding her before she found herself on the cold ground. 

The next thing she knew she was looking up at this man, his eyes wide with surprise, with a small floating black cat beside his shoulder. A man who was now her husband. 

She still felt a little dazed, her white gown heavy, her feelings swirling. She was thankful that her village and family would be safe from the wrath of the angry Fire God but worried about what to do now to bring honour to her family. 

She clasped her hands together in front of her, meekly bowing her head. “What would you have me do, husband?”

The sound of his sudden outburst of laughter was enough to make her snap her head up to stare at him. He all but glowed while he laughed, head thrown back with his eyes closed. When he opened them again, they danced. All she could do was offer him a timid smile in return. 

“Come,” he said, walking through the small house towards the bedroom. She panicked for a moment, swallowing loudly, eyes wide, afraid to follow. He just laughed again when he realized her worry. He took a step back towards her, placing his hand on her cheek, with a soft smile. “Not THAT. I just wanted to find you something else to wear. Unless a bridal robe is what you would prefer?” 

His eyebrow twitched with amusement. Her cheeks were on fire, embarrassment and shock at his gentle touch on her face mingling together. 

“No, husband. Thank you.” 

She followed behind him this time, keeping her head low while her feet struggled to stay off the hem of her dress. Angry thoughts of how impractical bridal gowns were despite how beautiful they are filled her head. 

“What is your name?” he called from the bedroom as she stepped into the doorway. Her feet failed her, taking purchase on her dress and sending her stumbling forward with a soft cry. She thrust her arms out in front of her - hoping to catch herself before her face hit the ground. Instead, he was there, catching her mid-fall. Her face pressed against his chest instead of the floor. She blinked for a moment before hastily pulling backwards in a flustered flailing of arms. He chuckled, eyes twinkling. 

He refused to let go of her hand this time, pulling her to his bed and ordering her to sit before vanishing through another door. She took the opportunity to look around - not that there was much to see. The room was startlingly bare with only a single large bed and a small table. The walls had no decorations or ornamentation. A window took up most of the wall across from the bed - revealing a breathtaking view of mountains and sky.

She could hear his voice on the other side of the wall, muffled enough that she couldn’t make out what he was saying. The laugh that followed made her smile a little. 

Her whole life, the teachings of the village had spoken of the Fire God with a slight sense of terror for the anger that he threatened to incur on them if they didn’t do what he said: a bridal sacrifice every spring, never letting his fire go out in the middle of the village, giving him the first of the harvest. She had been scared of what waited for her as his newly acquired bride, but this - a smiling, laughing, handsome young man - this was not what she had expected. 

There was a small thump on the wall that made her jump slightly before he appeared in the doorway with a sheepish grin and an armful of material. 

“Ok, so…. I found a robe that might fit you for now. I’ll find you better clothes soon. I suspect that you might want to freshen up after a night sleeping on my step. The room next to this has a shower and whatever else you might need.” He shoved the clothes into her hands. Pausing, he just stared at her for a moment. 

“Do you need help?” 

Marinette sat frozen, startled by his question. Her white bridal robe was a complicated design, one that had required several hands several hours to wrap it around her body. In truth, she hadn't thought much about how she was going to get it off. A crimson flush tore across her face when she nodded, eyes unable to meet his. She dropped the new robe onto the bed as he took her hand and pulled her to stand in the middle of the room. 

* * *

Her dress was beautiful, he had to admit as he admired the way that it was wrapped and pulled around her. Carefully, he began to pull at the wrappings around her dress, trying to loosen one of the ends to start pulling her free. It was a tedious and slow process, one that they did in complete and awkward silence. 

Adrien’s mind raced with the implications of being so close to what should be one of his father’s wives at the same time as trying not to think of the fact that he was literally unwrapping said beautiful young woman from her clothing in his bedroom. A young woman who thought he was her husband. That line of thinking could get dangerous. Enjoyable, but dangerous. 

Plagg sat quietly on the table by the bed, watching him closely - making Adrien even more aware of his actions. Finally, the last of the ties came undone, tumbling to the ground at the woman’s feet. She wiggled her way out of the last of the decorated robes, standing in front of him with a flushed face in a simple white undertunic. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, eyes on the floor. She was even more petite than he’d thought, and he had an unbidden thought of wanting to run his fingers over her skin to see if she was as soft as she looked. A quick shake of his head brought him clarity.

“I’ve got an errand to run. I’ll be back soon.” His voice was shockingly gruff. With that, he bolted, the little blur of black following behind him. When the slammed the house door behind him, he leaned back against it for a moment. What the hell was wrong with him? 

Plagg just leered knowingly at his shoulder. 

“Shut up,” Adrien growled, flicking at the cat. “Let’s go cause some trouble.” 

* * *

His speedy disappearance left Marinette startled. Gathering all the pieces of her bridal wear, she gently and carefully laid them all out on the bed, smoothing out the wrinkles. Silently, she made her way to where he’d said the bathroom was. It was small and simple - more for practicality than design. The water, however, was warm and cleansing. Shucking her undertunic, she stepped in and washed the craziness of the last 24 hours away. 


	2. Chapter 2

The robe he’d left her was too big, better suited for his tall and lanky frame than her small one. She silently wished that she’d been able to bring her sewing kit from home to make alterations as she rolled up the sleeves. At least she could walk without tripping.

Carefully, she separated her hair into pigtails. It would be easier to keep her hair out of the way and without tangles.

Emerging from the bedroom, she took some time to explore the small house. The main door led into a large open space that contained a lounging couch and some chairs in the middle of the room. Against one wall was a small counter with a sink, a few cooking supplies, and a food storage area. A minimal kitchen she supposed. The opposite wall held the doors to the bathroom and the bedroom with its closet.

The far wall from the entrance was left wide open, allowing for the view of the mountains that seemed to surround the house. Folding screen doors could be pulled across, allowing privacy as needed and protection from the weather. The floor of the room extended past the door, creating an overhang where a set of comfortable chairs and small table perched.

Marinette wasn’t really sure what she should be doing while she waited for him to return. Her mother had told her to make sure that every need was filled - to clean before it needed to be cleaned, to cook before it needed to be eaten. She blushed at the rest of the advice the women of the village had offered, choosing not to think too much of the other duties a wife was supposed to fulfill.

Instead, she decided to start cleaning - although, in truth, the hut looked barely lived in enough to have any messes. She fiddled with the only item she had brought with her from the village other than the gown - a small bracelet around her wrist that dangled with a small red ladybug charm. For good luck, her mother had promised. The raised bumps of the ladybug dots on its back felt safe for some reason, allowing her to draw strength for this new life.

Cleaning sounded like the responsible thing to do. First, maybe, she should eat something.

____________________________________

The hall Adrien had staggered out of in the middle of the night looked more or less the same as it had when he’d left. Nino's hall was oversized - tall walls of wood and plaster reaching to a vaulted ceiling of thick wooden timbers. Giant windows on the long walls gave the space lots of light. Tables and couches lined the walls, shoved off to the edges of the room by revellers who wanted to clear the floor to dance. Across the end of the hall from the main entrance was a large area where drummers could pound away making loud throbbing music that had some kind of magic effect on the drinking crowd. Of course, Nino's ability to make the most potent of wines was a definite asset to the party atmosphere.

Evidence of the wild party from the night before was strewn across the tables and floor. Empty cups and bodies of sleeping party-goers in particular.

His long-time friend, Chloe, was asleep on one of the settees with her long golden hair draped over one side of the chair. For a brief moment, he considered tying it around the leg of the furniture, grinning slightly at the vision of her loud and rage-filled reaction. It was tempting, for sure, but for now, he had a mission to accomplish. He had managed to put together a plan of sorts in his head - talking to the Messenger was step one.

His eyes scanned the room, taking note of each friend he found sleeping off the effects of Nino's particularly strong brand of wine. It was all he could do to hold himself back from the mischievous prank opportunities that were laid out before him. If he didn't find Alix soon, he would certainly give in.

Finally, his eyes found their target - a small body with wild pink hair. Alix had the important task of being the Messenger, a job that she loved given her passion for speed. It always amazed him that someone so tiny could handle such a job. The things she had to deliver weren't always small. The Fire God's brides, for example. Carrying people bigger than you seemed as if it would be a challenge, but Alix did it with ease.

Right now, though, Alix was collapsed on a bench, head resting on her arms, a pool of drool forming on the table. Sharing a side grin with his floating cat, Adrien crawled under the table and gently eased off the winged boots that Alix always wore.

Moving them out of the way, Adrien slipped onto the bench next to her and whispered her name loudly in her ear. Alix leapt as if she had been touched with a flaming stick. Her familiar sandals gone, she found herself tumbling backwards, yelping loudly, arms swinging before landing on the ground, feet on the bench. Adrien and Plagg howled at the shocked look on the Messenger's face. A look that quickly changed into a dark scowl.

"Morning, Alix!" Adrien called in a sing-song voice, fist-bumping his kwami pal. Alix glared as she struggled to stand. Years with winged shoes make using your real feet a rarity.

"Where are my shoes, jackass?" Alix snapped, plunking down on the bench in irritation.

"I will give them back, I just need you to answer a few questions for me."

After a moment of angry contemplation, Alix agreed to try to answer whatever questions the God of Mischief might have. Adrien flashed a brilliant grin at her, only to have her groan in annoyance.

"Geez. Tune down the bright whites. It is too early in the morning for that crap." Adrien just laughed. Alix was too funny when she was hungover.

"So, Bride Day yesterday, right?" Alix nodded. "Tell me about her."

The answer was sadly uninformative as Alix shrugged. "Not much to tell. She’s poor. Agreed to take the place of another girl in town to help her family. She was nearly as small as me. Almost forgot to pick her up and make the drop-off. Nino's parties are too much fun to skip out on. Now, where are my shoes?"

"So you dropped her off at my father's last night?" Alix rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Give me my shoes." Plagg tossed the sandals back to Alix, who slipped them on with a grateful sigh.

Leaning back against the table, Adrien stared up into the wooden beamed ceiling deep in thought. "I wonder why my Dad wants all these brides anyway. It isn't like he loves any of them.”

"Not really my job to question. Just my job to deliver. Ask him." Winged shoes tied in place, Alix zipped off without further discussion.

Plagg floated to Adrien's shoulder and made himself comfortable.

"Maybe you should," the cat mused. Adrien grimaced. His relationship with his father was complicated, and he really wasn't sure he was up for that kind of discussion. Plus, he didn't want to bring attention to the missing bride nor the fact she currently was in his house. But a visit to the God of Fire was step two of the plan. Adrien needed to steal some of his father’s precious fire.

He let out a grunt, looking around the hall for more of his friends. Nino himself was just picking himself up from where he had collapsed in an oversized chair in a corner.

"Dude!" Nino's voice wasn't quiet, echoing around the hall. Groans and hisses could be heard from various spots in the room. Adrien grinned to himself. There was a reason he always found his way home after party nights. He did not want to end up hungover with this crowd.

Adrien shoved himself off the bench and made his way over to his best friend, Plagg still hovering on his shoulder. After the obligatory best friend handshake, Adrien and Nino stood at the head to the hall surveying the aftermath. Nino took pride in the parties that left his fellow immortal gods immobilized as if it was the sign of success.

Adrien chuckled at the part he played, pitting the most competitive of the bunch against each other in a drinking match, challenging the more careless ones to games of chance that he always somehow managed to win, and dragging couples onto the dance floor.

"I am going to visit my father today," Adrien announced to Nino, who simply returned the comment with a curiously raised eyebrow. "I might need a shot for the road."

Gesturing to the wine casks in the corner, Nino wondered aloud what occasion was forcing his friend to visit the father he typically avoided at all costs.

"Thought I would check out his brides. You know… for research." Adrien winked mischievously, a smirk on his face.

"As if the Goddess of Beauty isn't good enough for you," Nino teased, making Adrien grimace. His eyes slid over to where Chloe lounged. She was admittedly beautiful, but she definitely wasn't who he wanted to spend his life with. The thought of dealing with her high-maintenance drama for eternity made him nauseous. No matter what her hopes were for their status, friendship was all that he would ever offer her.

Visions of a small woman with dark hair and vivid blue eyes peering up at him from this step filled his brain instead. Giving himself a shake, he just shoved Nino In response to the jest and made his way to leave.

"Seriously?" Nino commented. "Not even going to leave a wave of trouble before you leave?" That was all Adrien needed. Permission.

With a grin to Plagg, the pair were off. Gently, couches were shoved beside Chloe, shifting the large form of Kim, a god who was known for his brawn over brains, to snuggle beside her, his arm placed strategically across her stomach and head next to her hair.

She would freak out when she woke up. And that was all he needed to keep his day going. With a shared laugh and a salute to Nino, Adrien slid out of the hall.

"Ready?" he asked Plagg, not really caring about the answer before calling, “Transform me.”

One of the perks of life as the God of Mischief was his ability to shapeshift. Merged with the small magical partner who never left his side, Adrien’s body could contort into the shape of a black cat, allowing him to prowl with ease wherever he pleased, causing chaos and trouble along the way. His skin gave way to black fur, his two-legged stance transforming into four, claws jutting from his fingers and toes, ears sprouting from the top of his head. With his eyes changing to resemble those of the cat he became, the transformation was complete: Adrien become Chat Noir. He loved the time he could be free as a cat - fast and agile, able to get in and out of places he could never venture as himself.

It was with quick lithe movements that he made his way across the valley, savouring the feeling of the wind pushing against the hair of his head and face. Claws pushed into the dirt, he launched himself at full speed until he found his way to the other side.

He wasn’t exactly sure what he would do when he arrived at his father’s house. His plan, if it could really be called one, was to steal some of the special fire that his father kept. Adrien needed it if he was going to fool the girl hidden in his house into believing he was the mighty God of Fire. It wouldn’t be easy though.

As one of the senior gods, his father was one of the more angry and controlling ones. His rage as the God of Fire was well known, swaths of land having been burnt to the ground when he would go on a rampage. But, with his own son, his father was anything but warm. In fact, Gabriel was ice cold and extremely distant.

Once, Adrien had felt upset about that, trying to do everything he could to please the man who was his father. Now, however, he’d given up. Escaped. Moved to the opposite side of the valley with the intention of living his own life.

He wasn’t even out of breath when the oversized property came into view. Taking a few large leaps, Chat found himself peering into the courtyard from the rooftop.

Where Adrien’s house was simple with minimal extras, Gabriel’s house was spacious and extravagant. Built of stone and marble, it was divided into two main sections by a wide gardened courtyard. One housed Gabriel alone - providing him with the space he wanted for any of the activities he desired. Since he mostly spent his days secluded in his personal garden with a sketchpad, he didn’t really need all the luxury for himself. The garden he preferred centred around a stone bowl engulfed in a fire that burned with a rainbow of colours, lush vegetation and flowers encircling it. Butterflies often fluttered from flower to flower in a flash of beating wings.

The other half belonged to the wives - a multitude of them, given that every year for just about as long as Adrien could remember, the village below had willingly sent a new one to appease the dreaded God of Fire in hopes to prevent any flaming bouts of rage.

Once, Gabriel had only had one wife. A beautiful goddess with golden hair and rich eyes, and a laugh like the wind through chimes. A woman that he loved with all his heart. Adrien’s mother. Adrien could barely remember her, but he knew that, in human form, he looked more like her than his father cared to accept. She had died when he was young, although Adrien never really knew how. Gods didn’t generally die. His father refused to speak about her, although Adrien had caught him creating pictures of her in his sketches.

Now, Gabriel had a prime wife - Natalie. A woman he could only label as prim and proper, tied to her sense of duty like none of the other wives. She made sure the house ran like a machine, well organized and without any flaws, ready for any need that her husband might have. She viewed Adrien as a necessary nuisance, not with love nor with hate. Just part of the package of being the prime wife to Gabriel.

Despite the number of women that were apparently Gabriel’s wives, Adrien was his only child. Gabriel rarely left his section of the house, and only ever really spoke closely with Natalie. Adrien had never noticed any affection between them. It was more a marriage of convenience than one of caring. The rest of the women spent their days doing whatever Natalie required to run the house and lounging together in their section of the villa, enjoying a rich life of relative freedom.

It was here that Chat found himself, peeking over the edge of the rooftop into the courtyard where several of the women were playing in the garden and splashing in the small pond in the centre. They seemed happy enough.

With practiced silent feet, he leapt off the roof and onto the stones below before wandering casually closer. They were all fairly young, obviously beautiful, varying greatly in colouring. All of them wore brightly dyed robes tied tightly around them to create elegant silhouettes. Many of them had pulled their robes up to mid-calf, wading into the water of the pool with bare feet, laughter surrounding them while they enjoyed their free time.

Idly, he wondered why these women stayed here. Why didn’t they go home? Was life as an unused but completely claimed wife of an angry god really better than the life that they had experienced before? Surely his father didn’t really care too much about these brides and the village they were from.

Sitting on his haunches, he waited for the perfect moment to make his presence known with a loud meow. Several of the women jumped, squealing as they noticed the small black cat in the middle of their courtyard.

“A kitten!” one exclaimed, reaching out and scooping him up in her arms. He liked that they didn’t know he wasn’t really a cat, playing the part complete with purring and head rubs. In return, hands smoothed his fur, voices cooed and chattered at him, and he was able to overhear the secrets that they told each other in safety.

For the most part, they simply spoke to each other of nothing much - typical chatter between women about the day to day life they lived. It was only with casual passing that one of them, beside the one who now had him perched on her lap while scratching his ears, wondered out loud about a new bride and when she would arrive. The rest all chittered and discussed what the new wife would be like and if Gabriel would accept her or not. The conversation passed quickly, returning to the pointless topics again while they all lounged.

He took advantage of their attention, enjoying the feeling of fingers scratching his head, until there was a sharp sound of someone clearing their throat off to the side. All the women jumped to their feet, looking sheepish and worried. Chat found himself dropped inelegantly to the grass, thankful for his natural tendency to land on his feet while transformed. He glanced in the direction of the sound that had caused such a reaction. It was Natalie they all faced. Natalie who chided them all without saying a single word. Natalie who shot him a knowing look of extreme disapproval. Stretching out with an arched back, Chat decided to make his way out of the courtyard and find somewhere safe to transform back.

\---------------------

There wasn't a single surface left to scrub. Marinette looked around the entire house one last time to make sure that she hadn't missed anything important. Pleased with her efforts, she grabbed a broom, stepping out the front door to sweep off the step that had recently been her temporary bed.

With careful movements, she brushed any imagined speck of dirt from the step while she wondered where her new husband had vanished to and if he was going to return anytime soon. Maybe she had already done something wrong and that is why he had run out so quickly. She frowned slightly at the thought.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, pulling her from her musings with wide eyes and a loud heart thump. In front of her stood a man who seemed completely opposite in colour to the one she had met earlier: dark compared to light. His honey coloured eyes seemed both confused and amused at the same time.

She quickly dropped to her knees, dropping the broom as she bowed her head in polite respect.

"I am cleaning, sir." Her voice echoed her nerves, wavering and timid. He laughed before pulling her to her feet.

"I see that. I didn't know he had a housekeeper. Interesting." He paused. "Put this someplace safe please, will you?" She found a bottle pushed into her hands. "Tell him it's from Nino." She simply nodded in response.

“Well, have a good day,” he said before he wandered off into the distance. She stood on the step for a while, clutching the glass with both hands. When she was alone again, she glanced down at the bottle, wondering what was inside. A quick pull on the seal released a potent sweet smell. Curiosity got the better of her and she ran her finger along the inside rim of the jar before popping it in her mouth. It tasted just as sweet as the smell, making her crave more. How could something taste so wickedly sweet? Carefully, she put the plug back in, scooped up the broom at her feet, and made her way back inside.

After careful consideration, she put the bottle on the table, determined to leave it there for whenever her husband returned. Maybe this was a test. Maybe he was trying to see if she would give in to the temptation. The taste she had taken was pulling her back for more. She realized now she shouldn’t have done that.

She tried. She really did. Putting the broom away, making a simple meal for whenever he came back, retying her hair, sitting on the back porch and watching the beauty of the sunshine lighting up the whole valley. But it called her again and again.

Before she even realized what she was doing, she had a cup with a small amount of the sweet drink raised to her lips. It was smooth on her tongue, explosive in taste with a slightly delightful burning sensation as it made its way down her throat to her stomach. This must be the nectar of the Gods, she marvelled, taking another gulp and savouring the experience.

When the glass was empty, she felt both wonderful and horrible all at the same time. Her whole body tingled from head to toe while the world tilted dangerously. Guilt flooded her as she even considered taking more. This wasn’t a drink meant for her. It was meant for him. She panicked slightly, her head envisioning all the terrible consequences of her behaviour. He could easily get mad, taking action on the village below for their sacrifice of such a terrible wife.

Slamming the cork into the bottle, she was determined to refuse to drink any more. Her family had been counting on her to be the wife that the Fire God had demanded, to sacrifice herself in exchange for the village’s safety. She had to control her impulsive tendencies or it would be all for naught.

Her head felt like cotton. Maybe the drink of the Gods had that effect on humans. With very focused intention, she made her way to the lounging couch in the middle of the room and flopped there.

Marinette felt tired. So tired. The sacrificial ceremony of the day before, the long night of waiting for the Messenger, dozing off on the hard stone porch for not nearly long enough, meeting her new husband, and a day of vigorous scrubbing combined with the effects of whatever that drink was had her eyelids drooping. Surely he wouldn’t mind if she rested for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

From where he stood at the door to his father’s colourful garden, Adrien puzzled exactly how he was going to get ahold of some of the flames that danced in the middle. Part two of his plan (having not found out nearly enough information from Alix during part one) was to smuggle some of that fire back to his home - mostly to keep up the charade of being the God of Fire long enough to enjoy it. 

Getting it home wasn’t a problem. Transforming into his cat form allowed him to carry all sorts of things that otherwise might be awkward. The major challenge was how to scoop it up without getting burnt or caught. The handle of the pan he’d swiped from the kitchen on Plagg’s suggestion twirled mindlessly in his fingers. 

With a nod to his sidekick, Adrien moved from the doorway, eyes focused on the twinkling flame of rainbow light. It had always amused him as a child - the neverending fire that didn't put out heat but was so hot it could melt just about anything. Young Adrien had tested it several times with many objects. Only once had he been foolish enough to let his fingers stay too still for too long in the heat, resulting in a painful burn which had taken a long time to recover. 

Now, his goal was to simply slip in, scoop the flame, transform, run home. He wasn't fully optimistic of the plan, given that his father sat on a bench in the garden sketching. The chances of getting caught were incredibly high. 

The thrill of the challenge made Adrien's blood rush, furiously pulsing in rhythm with his heart. Silent, purposeful footsteps pressed against the stone pathway, bringing him closer to his target. Only a few more and he could reach out the pan. 

A deep sigh from where his father sat made Adrien stutter his footsteps enough in panic that he nearly fumbled. Gabriel's fingers pinched his nose in a typical sign of irritation. Pan slipped behind him, Adrien passed it to Plagg in hopes his friend could complete the task while he engaged with the God of Fire directly. The moment the tool was out of his hands, Adrien stepped closer to the man on the bench. 

Annoyed eyes met his, steel grey to grass green. 

"Adrien, why are you here? Don't you have other people to annoy?" The sharp quip grated on Adrien's nerves, forcing him to grit his teeth in practised resolve. 

"Good morning, Father. I thought I would visit you for some advice." Gabriel narrowed his eyes, evidence of his distrust oozing from the frown that etched his brow. 

"About what?"

"Wives." There was a moment of shock that passed Gabriel's face in such a way that it took every ounce of self-control Adrien possessed to not let out the bleat of laughter he felt. It was impossible to break through the eternal stoic expression his Father was known for. Usually, only anger balanced the detached demeanour. Which is why the look of surprise evoked such a silently giddy response in his son. The flash was gone as quickly as it had arrived, returning his father to the stern imposing man that he typically was. 

“I see.” There was a pause as Adrien wondered what exactly to ask or say next. “Chloe?” 

Caught off guard, Adrien felt the ripple of irritation cross his face before he could help it. 

"No, probably not. I haven't decided yet." Adrien shrugged. "Just thought I would ask if you had advice before I considered finding one." 

Gabriel let out a long sigh, pinching his nose again.

"Fine. Choose a woman for practicality, not love. Make sure she is capable, kind, represents you well, and that you get along well. But don't fall for that love nonsense. Love has horrible consequences." 

Adrien blinked. 

"Like Mother?" 

As soon as the words popped out of his mouth, Adrien realized his mistake. Gabriel's eyes narrowed dangerously and his jaw grit together with an audible crunch. 

"Get out." The command sent Adrien fleeing, all but running down the path. Snagging the small pan from Plagg and scooping at the flame on his way by, he yelped for his transformation when the fire licked at his fingers. He barely stopped moving even while changing, four paws hitting the pavement mid-stride as he made his escape.

* * *

Chat's trip home across the valley left him thinking entirely too much - the memory of brilliant blue eyes and dark hair swimming across his mind, along with the alluring temptation of the silky looking skin that he had uncovered as he had helped her out of her gown. 

What was she doing now? He hoped she hadn't gone wandering off and gotten into trouble. Maybe he shouldn't have rushed out the door so suddenly. He pushed himself faster along the small path worn into the ground leading from the valley to the back of his house. A well-practised leap landed him on his back overhang. 

The house was quiet and Adrien felt a moment of worry before the combination of fresh soap and some kind of spice attacked his sensitive cat noise. Stealthily he made his way into his home, noting that the usual scent of dust was gone. She must have spent the morning cleaning while he was off doing his plans. 

His hopes to observe the girl under the guise of a cat dissipated when he spied her asleep on the couch in his living room. Peace radiated from her, soft, rhythmic breathing tempting him to curl up beside her just as he was and cuddle to sleep. Instead, he dropped the transformation to return to himself. 

The pan of fire burst to life in his hands. With a muffled cuss, he held it away from his body so it wouldn’t burn him and looked around the room. Plagg chuckled beside him. 

“So, what’s the plan?” 

Adrien rolled his eyes and moved to the back deck. A few quick changes and it wasn’t hard to set up a special space just for the magical fire. It could burn safely outside, and hopefully, the girl would continue to believe the ruse that he was the powerful Fire God. With a cocky wink at Plagg, Adrien made his way back to where she slept. 

She looked so small, curled up in the robe that was too big for her, hands tucked under her cheek. It almost seemed as if she would break if he touched her. He’d been around human women before, but he’d never been curious about them. Gently he stretched out his fingers and softly ran them over her cheek. Her skin was as soft as he had imagined. Softer maybe. 

She smelled like his soap, a realization that caused a far stronger response than he expected - one that felt like he had claimed her as his own. God, how he wanted her to open her eyes and look at him as she had this morning - innocence and wonder all at once. He wanted to know her name. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to touch her skin again. 

Still, she slept, unchanged in her breathing. Reigning in his quickly scrambled thoughts, he clenched his fists. “Behave,” he chided himself. He might be the God of Mischief but he wasn’t one to take advantage of a human girl - no matter how tempting she looked in his robe, in his house, smelling like that. 

A frustrated groan escaped him, leaving Plagg to laugh between gulps of cheese. 

“This is going to be great.” A more than obvious sound of amusement oozed from the little cat’s voice. “I thought this was going to be a hilarious gag on your father, but I think that watching you is going to be the best.” 

The look Adrien shot his partner would have likely killed a human instantly. The only effect it had on Plagg was to make him laugh harder. 

Adrien looked down at her again, trying to figure out what to do now. Leave her on the couch and wait? Wake her up? Tuck her into his bed and enjoy the meal that she had left for him? He pondered for a second before reaching down and gently scooped her up in his arms. She stirred slightly, one arm flailing out in response to the movement before she curled her head into him and made a soft sigh. His heart lurched in response. 

Maybe she would kill him before he even knew her name - his immortality seemed at risk as he struggled against the wash of unexpected feelings. How could one human girl that he barely knew illicit such a response from him? How could she already trust him enough to cuddle in closer to him in her sleep? 

Careful steps brought them to the bedroom where he gently laid her down on his bed, pulling the blankets over her and tucking her in. Bending down to the bed level, he brushed his fingers against a dark tendril of hair that had fallen over her face. When she didn’t respond, he dared to run them over her cheek again. She let out a quiet breath, and he stumbled backwards slightly at the overpowering smell of sweetness of her breath. 

Did all humans have such sweet breath? He didn’t know, but the call was like a siren pulling him to her. He had the sudden desperate need to taste her. To see if her lips were as sweet as her breath. How had he gotten so close to her? Another inch and her lips would be his. Her breath intermingled with his own. He ached. 

Rational thought tore through him just as he was about to grab her, screaming at him to stop. He forced himself to yank away suddenly, crashing awkwardly on the floor. She didn’t wake up as he scrambled out the door and pulled it shut, breathing through his mouth in panic. What had just happened? Why had she smelled like that? How had he almost lost control? 

Somehow he managed to get his feet dragged to the table and flopped onto a chair in front of the plate of food that she had made while he was gone. Shovelling food into his mouth, mind whirling, Adrien still tried to piece together everything that had happened. A hangover, a woman on his doorstep calling him her husband, finding out that she was supposed to be his father’s new bride, a very awkward conversation with said father, and then this strange pull to this woman. 

He grabbed the bottle in the middle of the table and popped the cork, chugging down a gulp without thinking. The unexpected potency of the drink almost made him gag. He eyed the bottle as the realization that the sweetness of her breath matched the sweetness of the drink. She must have had some to drink. Where had this bottle come from? He sniffed it again, the luring pull of sweetness tempting him to take another swig. A hard swallow made him realize that there was only one god who would know what it was. 

His chair crashed to the floor as he jumped to his feet, yelling for Plagg to transform him, feet flying out the door in a flash of black. 

* * *

Marinette couldn’t tell if she was dreaming or awake. Gentle caresses on her cheek, the feeling of arms underneath her, holding her close, the rugged smell that made her feel safe, the overwhelming softness. She couldn’t decide what was real and what she was imagining. Warm breath on her face followed by loud noises and voices and then silence. She couldn’t wake up. Instead, she snuggled down further into the blanket and breathed in the unfamiliar but comforting smell, letting herself tumble back into darkness. 

* * *

Practised years of transformations had him changing mid-lunge when he arrived at Nino’s hall, yelling out his friend’s name with more aggression than he had originally intended. The God of wine jumped slightly at the intrusion, turning to find his friend still in motion. Adrien thrust the bottle into Nino’s face with angry eyes. 

“Did you give her this?” Adrien didn’t care about how loud he was, how angry he sounded. Nino took a step backwards, glancing at the bottle with a curious look. 

“Your housekeeper?” Adrien narrowed his eyes menacingly. “Woah, Dude. Lighten up. I didn’t give it to her to drink. I gave it to her to give to you. You weren’t home. Why? Did she drink it or something?” 

“Will she be ok?” 

Nino’s hand clapped him on the shoulder. “Yes, yes. She’ll be more than fine. She might need to sleep it off - depending on how much she had to drink, and she’ll likely have one hell of a headache when she comes around.” A loud laugh punctuated his comments. The tension fell from Adrien’s body, leaving him a little exhausted. He collapsed into Nino’s chair with a soft thud, looking at the offending bottle. 

“That’s one wild drink you’ve made this time, Nino. Sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted. Almost irresistible actually.”  _ Like her lips _ . Nino grinned.

“Special recipe I’ve finally perfected.” 

Adrien returned the grin, unable to stop the pun from escaping. “Sweet.”

Nino’s next question was to ask more about the girl he had decided was Adrien’s housekeeper - a ruse that Adrien was more than happy to let his friend believe. 

It was a good thing that Adrien could hold his drink enough to function because, by the time he made his way back home, he had finished off more of the bottle than likely was wise. The drink was intoxicating - more than the usual rounds of wine they usually drank. It was like liquid life or something. Plagg didn’t look like he agreed, arguing that cheese was the food of life, not some honey-like alcohol. 

The girl was still snuggled down deep into the blankets of his bed when he arrived home, sleeping as soundly as if she hadn’t slept in a lifetime. 

Sun dipping below the horizon, Adrien lay himself down on the bed beside her, taking care not to disturb her or to get under the blanket himself. The lethargic warmth of a body near to him combined with the drink lulled him to mindless sleep. 

* * *

The soft light of the morning sun burnt her eyes, even before she dared to open them. Her mouth felt dry and her head like she had banged it on something hard. Had she tripped yesterday and hurt herself? It seemed like a puzzle she should be able to answer, but it slipped through her thoughts. 

She felt confused by the sensation of softness and warmth. Her bed at home was lumpy and stiff, not this wonderful luxuriousness. Her home was drafty and her blanket was made of wool that scratched at her skin when she tucked it close, not this gentle cushion around her. She gently absorbed the understanding of differences, trying to piece things together in her scattered brain. It was when the bulk of warmth shifted and she felt breath against her hair that she forced her eyes open in panic. 

The pain at first was blinding, forcing her to slam them shut again while all pretence of relaxation was exchanged for stiff panic. This time Marinette opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust slightly, even though they still screamed at her in agony. 

Finally awake, she took in her surroundings. Pieces of fresh memories clattered together. She was a bride of the Fire God. This was his home, his bed. She was sure she hadn’t fallen asleep here and yet, here she was. An arm was casually thrown over her body, a face nestled into her neck, a body pressed against her back with only a blanket between them. 

Had he put her to bed? She couldn’t remember. Shifting cautiously, she turned herself around under the blanket so she could see him. 

The morning sunshine streaming the window gave him the same ethereal glow that he’d had when she first met him yesterday. His hair burned a brilliant gold, his skin smooth and light. He looked so much younger than she’d expected from the stories the old women in the village told. There was none of the harsh anger in his face, just softness and gentleness that sleep can bring.

Maybe the stories were mistaken. Maybe the God of Fire was a gentle, loving husband. Maybe the stories had been told wrong. Maybe he liked to laugh, to smile. Maybe he was kind. This didn’t seem like a god who destroyed villages out of rage. 

She wished she dared to touch him. Instead, she closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in the scent of him. It was so much more powerful than the sheets and pillows, filling her with a shocking feeling of security. She knew nothing of him, this god that she had agreed to marry, but somehow, he felt safe. 

Her eyes opened again and she nearly jumped when she found his startling green eyes staring back at her. A soft smile curled his mouth. 

“Hello.” His voice was rough with the sound of morning. Her brain stopped working altogether. “I don’t think we’ve formally met. My name is Adrien. What’s yours?” 

She blinked a few times, trying to process. Adrien. His name was Adrien. And he wanted to know her name. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and tried again. 

“I…. I’m M--M--Marinette.” It was a squeak. A stuttery sort of squeak. Likely more appropriate for a mouse than a girl, but at least the words had come out. 

The arm around her squeezed slightly before sliding up to her face, where he gently caressed a cheek. 

“Marinette.” His eyes danced that same dance from the morning before, sparkling with laughter. “A beautiful name for a beautiful bride.” 

She could feel the flush racing across her face and she glanced away in embarrassment. He rolled over onto his back, tucking his arms under his head.

“So, Marinette -- my wife… how much of my drink did you have yesterday?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause. I kind of got a bad case of writer's block. BUT - the new song they just released for the movie reminded me of the love between our favourite love square and helped me feel like writing again. <3 Isn't it beautiful??


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien lounged on the couch, eyes trailing Marinette as she puttered around the room. She seemed nervous and jittery, repeatedly flashing him secretive glances before blushing a delightful shade of pink and turning him away. She kept herself busy, making the bed, fixing breakfast, pretending to clean things she had already cleaned the day before.

At one point, Marinette had noticed the small flame on the back deck that hadn’t been there the day before and had gaped at it for a few minutes. He’d watched in fascination as a determined look had glinted in her eyes before she set her jaw firm and back straight. Then she had noticed him watching and lost some of her courage behind a mask of crimson embarrassment.

What he would give to hear the thoughts she was having. She seemed to be mentally arguing with herself about something, but he couldn’t quite tell what it could be.

The sleeves of the robe he had given her were too long, even when rolled up they kept slipping down and frustrating her actions. Making a note to himself to find her something smaller, his eyes kept following her movements while he sat in silence with a soft smile.

From his perch on Adrien’s head, Plagg kept making noises that sounded suspiciously like soft chuckles.

Finally, she approached him, head bowed, with a bowl full of fruit combined with something warm that he didn’t recognize. With a soft word of thanks, he took it from her fingers. She started slightly before pulling away and rushing back over to the kitchen for her own bowl. She looked around the room awkwardly.

“Come sit with me,” he called, patting the couch beside him with a smile. For a brief moment, he thought she was going to bolt. Then the straight back and determination returned and she strode confidently to the seat and took a place beside him. Silence fell again as they scooped their food into mouths.

“This is delicious,” he told her, savouring the taste of something new on his tongue. She was a good cook - he had to admit that. His morning ritual of coffee while Plagg devoured cheese was so far below this. She smiled a little at this praise.

The bottom of his bowl arrived too quickly. Without a word, Marinette pulled it from his hands and took it to the kitchen. She seemed nervous as she washed and dried the dishes and put them away. He decided it was a good time to approach the thousands of questions that he had bouncing around his head. He motioned for her to join him again.

“So, tell me about you.” Marinette just fiddled with something under the sleeve of the robe, hiding her eyes. Adrien frowned. He didn’t want her to be afraid of him.

“Ok, start with your family. Tell me about your mother.” Everyone was willing to talk about their mother. Even him.

There was a soft smile on her face when she started to speak. She spoke softly at first, prone to stuttering, sharing only what she was prompted to. As she relaxed, the words didn’t stop, rambling nearly too fast for him to keep pace. She loved her family, it was easy to see that - a set of parents who were the village bakers, who gave hugs so strong she always wondered how she hadn’t broken in their arms, who were so proud of their daughter. She spoke of her home - a rustic humble place that was filled more with love than of things. She bragged about her father's baked bread. He learned of her best friend, Alya - a young woman who was prone to speak her mind instead of mind her tongue.

When prodded, she shyly shared her dreams of being a seamstress and designing dresses. She loved art and her heart genuinely cared for the people in her village.

Adrien sat and listened in awe. His life had centred almost exclusively in the Valley of the Gods - a place where his fellow immortals were mostly self-serving and self-centred. They took what they wanted when they wanted - at anyone’s expense. Adrien himself had never even been to the village. There had never been a real need. There was plenty of mischief enough to be had right within the circle of Gods.

But the more he heard her speak, the more his heart felt like it had missed something. Missed that community, missed that closeness with anyone. Plagg had been his only real companion for too long.

Finally, she stopped speaking with a panicked look before bowing her head submissively.

“Oh, I”m so sorry. I didn’t mean to talk so much.”

“No. No. I loved it. I have another question. How did you get chosen for Bride Day?”

She fidgeted again, toying with something on her wrist. He resisted the urge to pull back the sleeve to see what it was.

"I. I…." The stutter was back, a nervous tic he supposed. Why was she nervous again? " I wasn't." She crumpled, curling slightly into herself as she revealed her secret. Suddenly she sat up straight, leaning in close to him and grasping his arm.

"Please don't punish my village. They don't know that it wasn't supposed to be me. They thought I was to be your bride and did everything they were supposed to. It was my choice to change places. I didn't have to. I chose to. Promise me that you won't hurt my friends."

The sudden and desperate outburst caught Adrien by surprise. He almost gave into telling her that he had nothing to do with the village, but instead, lazily leaned back against the back of the couch, acting as if he were pondering her pleas.

"Who was supposed to be my bride?"

"Kagami." There was a long pause as Marinette stared at his face, maybe trying to read his decision.

"Who is Kagami?"

"A girl in my village. Her father died many years ago. Her mother is blind and needs Kagami to take care of her. When Kagami got the fire coin that she had been picked, she panicked. Her mother asked if I could go in Kagami's place. That, in exchange for my sacrifice, she would pay my parents a full year's income. My parents didn't want me to go. But, it was my choice. Choose between leaving my family poor and Kagami's mother alone or choosing to give up my life to help them all?”

She paused, raising her eyes to him.

“How could I not make that decision?”

Emotions that he didn’t know how to process rippled through him as he stared into the sad blue depths of her eyes. Surprise that someone would genuinely care about people enough to sacrifice their own life. Sadness for her, that she had given up the family she loved to become. Anger that someone had abused her compassion in such a way. How dare she be manipulated into giving up herself to save others?

The sadness in her eyes was replaced with that fascinating determination.

“Anyway, here I am. Your new wife.”

Adrien felt Plagg laugh in his hair. Right, his wife. He couldn’t help but grin.

“By the way, husband, I - “

“Adrien.”

She blinked.

“A-Adrien. Where are your other wives? I thought you had many?” The blush on her cheeks burnt like wildfire across the grass. He chuckled at her. She was a wonderful partner in his little mischievous game.

Gently he cupped her cheek, running his thumb over the softness of her skin as he leaned in closer.

“Like I’d let them interfere with our honeymoon.”

  
\------------------------------------------------

She was going to faint. Or die. Or maybe faint while dying.

The sound of his voice, combined with the caress on her cheek and the smoulder flaming through his emerald eyes, was melting her from the inside out. Her heart was beating so fast, her breath caught in her throat at how close he was to her.

Her brain seemed to stick on a few words at once - husband, honeymoon, God of Fire - reminding her of what exactly she had gotten herself into. On one hand, was it so bad to be the wife of such a god - one that looked like this, who made her heart thump, who looked at her like he was going to cherish her? On the other, she was terrified.

Just as quickly as he’d leaned in, he backed away with a loud laugh and eyes that twinkled. The little creature that was always with him floated off his head and yawned.

“I need cheese,” it whined. Marinette couldn’t remember what Adrien had called it the other night. Without another word, it flitted off into the kitchen and rummaged away. Adrien just shook his head and continued to smile.

“Don’t mind him, he’s a pig.” The creature belched in response, shooting Adrien a cheeky look.

“Ugh, Plagg. That’s gross.” Plagg didn’t care.

Adrien jumped to his feet and headed to his little cat friend, grabbing the next batch of cheese out of his little paws and wrapping a fist around his body.

"Well, Marinette, my wife. I have to go do some God things now. Duty calls." He flashed her a wide, toothy smile, before frowning slightly.

"Listen. I need you to stay inside. Don't go out. Don't talk to anyone. Please." He sounded sincerely worried about her, begging. When she nodded, he let out a soft breath.

"I will be back soon!" And he vanished out the door.

Marinette sat dazed on the couch where they had been talking. Was this what life was going to be like for her now? Awkward conversations and encounters with a handsome God who liked to flirt before vanishing out the door to leave her alone with nothing much to do?

Sighing, she looked around the house again. Maybe she could find something to keep herself busy.

Casually, she opened any drawers she found, poking at the contents inside without any luck at finding entertainment.

For a bit, she lounged on the deck, staring at the dancing fire. It was both beautiful and terrifying all at the same time - visions of coloured flames destroying her village if she failed to make him happy. Reaching out a hand to the fire, allowing the heat to singe her palm just enough to sting. A reminder of her new life and mission. She had come here to help her family, to help Kagami's family, to save her village from the wrath of the Fire God. A fire god who looked more prone to laugh than scream.

She wandered into the bedroom, tempted to snuggle into the softness again but opting not to. She had already slept for so long. Instead, she opened the closet and stepped through the door.

Colour assaulted her, robe upon robe lined neatly on shelves and hanging from hooks. They were made of just about every pattern and fabric one could imagine. It was beautiful.

Her fingers ran along each one, messages of texture and softness and practicality filling her brain which was whirling with ideas for designs and patterns.

One robe caught her eye - a rich, bright scarlet covered in a black looping pattern. It looked like the wings of a ladybug. Unconsciously she touched the small charm on her wrist.

Pulling the robe from its perch, she carefully carried it out to the main bedroom. Smoothing the silky fabric, she laid it on the bed to admire. It was beautiful. Her wedding gown had been the most extravagant piece of clothing she had ever worn. But this, the fabric was more luxurious than anything she had ever even seen, let alone touch. Biting her lip, she glanced side to side. He was gone. She could try it on and have it back in the closet before he came back. She couldn’t control her smile of excitement.

Adrien’s borrowed robe and her undertunic crumpled to the floor. Arms thrust through the sleeves, hands tied the ribbon around her waist, her body all but sang enveloped in the wonderful sensation of sleek and smooth. The silk was cool against her skin. Flinging her arms wide, she twirled with a wild laugh, head thrown back in joy.

A movement at the door made her gasp, clutching the robe tightly against her as her heart jumped.

There, in the doorway, sat a small, black cat with curious green eyes.

“Oh, kitty. You surprised me!” she breathed, running her hands over the fabric again to flatten out the wrinkles her frantic grasp had created. “Isn’t this robe beautiful?” She spun again with a smile before sighing happily.

The cat let out a soft meow, leaping from the doorway over to the bed where it stretched slightly before making itself at home on the blankets to watch her.

“Do you think he will let me have a gown like this?” She flopped on the bed beside the lounging cat, tucking the robe around her to make sure every inch of skin possible was covered by the elegant material. Fingers scratched at the cat’s head, right behind his ears - granting her a happy purr and pressure against her hand in response. She smiled.

“Where did you come from, kitty? Are you a friend of Adrien’s?” The cat headbutted her hand again, asking for more scratches. She smiled as she indulged him. “Who would think the God that my entire village is terrified of would have a pet cat?”

“I had a kitten at home. Her name was Tikki. She was a little orange puffball with big blue eyes. That little troublemaker kept sneaking into the kitchen and stealing the cookies my father made! She was the sweetest thing.” Marinette missed her kitten. And her father. And her mother. And her best friend. She missed her life. Tears threatened to spill over, one already tracking down her cheek.

A harsh brush of her hand wiped it away.

“No, Marinette. None of that. This is your life now. There is no point in thinking about the things you miss. You have a husband. A husband you need to make happy so he won’t destroy the village. Enough.”

She leaned back, propping herself up on one elbow to keep the other hand free to keep giving her visitor some attention.

“So, do you have a name, handsome boy? Or should I just keep calling you Kitty?” The cat headbutted her again, making her laugh. “Ok, ok. Kitty it is! You cute little thing.”

“Oh, I wish you could talk. Then you could tell me all about Adrien and what he’s like. How I can be a good wife. You could tell me what he likes to do, what he likes to eat. What makes him happy? What makes him angry? And why does he have that little black, cheese monster with him all the time? So many questions and I can barely talk to him without stuttering. Those eyes of his….” Was there even a way to describe how different they were than she’d expected? Happy and laughing, not the cold angry stare she’d thought he would have. They kept setting her on edge.

“He’s not what I expected, honestly. He laughs. I thought he would be angry all the time. That’s what everyone always said about the God of Fire - that he was a rage monster. But Adrien isn’t like that. He is kind.”

She let out a long sigh, throwing herself back to stare up at the ceiling.

The cat mewed, moving closer. When he started kneading the fabric of the gown, she jumped in panic.

“No, Kitty! No! Not the robe!” Picking him up, she gently moved him away before she shimmied over the edge of the bed. Giving him a final soft pat and smile, she slid the red patterned robes off her shoulders, taking care not to crush them on the floor.

The cat made a strange sound, his ears plastered against his head.

“What’s wrong?” She couldn’t hear anything that would have set him off. In response, he bolted, jumping off the bed and out the door with impressive speed. Marinette frowned in surprise. “Silly Kitty.”

She returned the gown to the closet, positioning it exactly back in place with careful fingers. Maybe she’d be able to convince Adrien to give her a robe like this someday. Stepping out of the closet, she listened to make sure she couldn’t hear him returning yet. Nothing.

Scooping her regular clothing from their pile on the floor, she made her way to the bathroom and settled for another bath. The water steamed hot and inviting as she slipped into it with a sigh. This “wife of a God” thing could certainly have its perks.

  
\--------------------

Plagg’s laughter echoed in his burning ears as Adrien pressed himself against the side of the house, hearing the muffled sounds of water running into the bath.

“Shut up.” Adrien flicked at his partner in annoyance. He had thought that visiting Marinette as his cat self could offer some insight into her that she wouldn’t share to his human side.

Stumbling on her twirling in joy while wearing his red robe had been a wonderful thing. She had practically glowed with excitement. He hadn’t meant to startle her, but he’d been frozen in surprise. She was beautiful.

Hearing her speak so freely about everything and enjoying the gentle touch she had provided was exactly what he had been hoping for - understanding more about the girl behind the bright blue eyes.

But the sudden display of her skin had made him panic. Imaginary wife or not - she didn’t know he was right there. How his heart squeezed in his ribcage when he’d realized what was happening. How he nearly transformed right there in the middle of the room and secrets be damned. He wasn’t even sure how he’d managed to get out of the house.

What was it about this girl that made him react like a crazy fool? He’d never had any of these feelings ever before - not even when Chloe had tried her best. He had no right to Marinette, even if she thought he did.

Plagg, of course, found it hilarious, howling at how Adrien’s prank was backfiring so badly. So much for having some simple fun at his father’s expense.

He needed to clear his head.

“Plagg. Transform me.” Plagg stopped laughing and let out an annoyed wail. In Adrien’s place, a cat with a cocky grin leapt down the path for a run.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that there are some unwanted sexual advances in this chapter (in which a character says no) - in case that is something that will upset you.

The long, mindless run had cleared Adrien’s head and, hopefully, had stopped Plagg from his bout of laughter. Transforming back to himself, he approached the house with caution, uncertain of where Marinette might be. Throwing the door open with a loud thump to announce his arrival, he spotted her sitting on a chair on his back deck, cradling a mug in her hands. She jumped a little at the intrusion but smiled softly in his direction before turning back to look over the valley. 

Taking the other chair on the porch, he examined the view that he knew by heart with a fresh set of eyes. What did she think of this location and the sight it afforded? 

“Like the view?” he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. 

She nodded. “It’s beautiful.” 

His fingers drummed anxiously against his thigh. There was still plenty of time left in the day. Trying to fill it with awkward silences and glances seemed like a terrible way to spend it. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed her hand. 

“Come with me.” 

Mug of tea left behind, he led her carefully down his path to the valley, stopping to comment on the things that he’d always loved along the way - the wildflowers in bloom, the height of the trees that edged the trail, the gentle ripple of the river. Together they walked along hand-in-hand, sunshine warming their skin, exploring all the wonders of nature. He would tuck in close beside her to point out wildlife creatures hidden just off his trail - soft rabbits, a deer, birds rustling through the brush. 

Now and then, she would stop walking, causing a gentle tug on his arm from their handhold. It was at these times that he would find her staring at something with a slightly glazed over look and a soft smile before a hard blink brought her back from whatever cloud she’d been on. She would look at him in surprise - apologizing quietly. 

Finally, he had to know. 

“What are you doing when you stop like that?” Embarrassed, she bowed her head. 

“I’m sorry. I will try not to do it again.” He pulled her chin up to look at him. 

“Tell me.” 

“I-I-I… I’m just feeling inspired. I’ve never seen such a beautiful place before. It is making me wish I could draw it, so I’m kind of painting it in my head.” Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip nervously. “I’ll stop doing it.” 

“No. Please. Paint away” He smiled, waiting until the embarrassed look faded into one of shy happiness before he let her chin go, tucking one of her stray strands of hair behind her ear and running the back of his fingers against the softness of her cheek.

It was silent and peaceful as they meandered along. Every time he felt her hesitate, he would stop instantly to see what had caught her eyes. Sometimes he would ask her why something looked beautiful to her and listening to her soft tone of appreciation made him take fresh new looks at the world where he had lived his whole life. 

He loved this warm feeling of her hand tucked into his, wandering through the canyon - nowhere to go and nothing to do pressing in on him. The only nagging reminder of his everyday life was the complaints made by Plagg about the lack of available cheese - behaviour which ended up with the little creature being plucked out of the sky and stuffed into a pocket inside Adrien’s robe that housed an emergency stash.

The sun was edging over the tops of the mountains, casting long shadows across the valley when they made their way up the trail back to the house. Already, his mind was brimming with ideas on what art supplies he needed to bring to her - paints, papers, whatever she needed to bring the beauty she saw alive. 

It was an evening of relative silence while she made them a meal and he contemplated what exactly he was doing with this plan. When he’d found her on his doorstep, the single thought of the perfect troublemaker opportunity being handed to him was all he thought of. But now, he wasn’t so sure what he was doing.

She moved around the kitchen with confidence, somehow managing to turn the meager food stores that he had there into something that smelled delicious. Marinette wasn’t just a pawn to play a prank against his father - she was a real person with real feelings. He felt conflicted with a gnawing sense of guilt combined with the frustrating realization that if he told her the truth and sent her to his father’s house she would become just another body in the women’s corner - living a meaningless life. 

A low growl rumbled in him at the conflict. 

“Everything ok, Adrien?” 

Her voice startled him out of his turmoil. Forcing a reassuring smile, he accepted the bowl of food she held out. 

“Yes, sorry. Just got distracted for a moment. Thank you for the meal.” 

They ate in silence, Adrien hyper-aware of the woman sitting beside him. Every time she shifted in her seat, his skin tingled. Every time she smiled, his heart lurched. Every time she sighed, he stared at her face. 

Plagg’s annoyed chuckles from wherever he was hiding were started to irritate him. Marinette just kept glancing over at the little cat with puzzled expressions. 

Supper over, she pulled the bowl from his hands and took them to the sink. Adrien watched, trying to figure out what to say to her. A sharp curse mumbled under her breath brought him to hastily to her side, finding her wringing out the sleeve of her gown in frustration. She blushed when she realized he was there. 

“Sorry. It keeps rolling down.”

Decisions popped into his head all at once - find her clothes, visit her village, make her happy. One thing at a time. A whistle to Plagg, a gentle brush of his fingers against her cheek, and a promise to be back soon where all he did before he rushed out the door and changed into his cat to run faster. 

Chloe. Chloe had plenty of robes - likely more than she would even admit to owning. She could give him one. 

Chloe’s house wasn’t far away, situated in the mountains with a series of hot springs surrounding it. The building itself was a reflection of her preference for all things beautiful. Gold trimming, expensive marble columns embedded with sparkling gems, coloured glass window. It was the complete opposite of everything Adrien himself preferred. 

Stepping into the hall mid-transformation, he called out for her. From her room up the stairs, she practically glided into view and dangled over the railing. She was a beautiful woman, he had to admit - her golden hair smoothed back into a long, sleek ponytail that curled down her back. She was dressed in a matching gown that had many layers of gauzy thin fabric, cut in a way that accented all her perfect curves. Even her jewellery glistening in the sunlight.

“Adrikins!” she cried out. How he hated her nickname for him. She flew down the stairs with graceful movements and threw herself at him, arms clutching at his neck as she pressed herself tightly against him. Only grasping her waist in an attempt to avoid falling backwards, he tried not to cringe at her closeness. Plagg made a gagging noise next to his ear.

“Hey, Chlo. I was hoping for a favour.” 

When she pulled away from him, still touching his arms, he could see plans being made in her head. “A favour?” Her attempt at feigned innocence was a failure, even as she batted her eyelashes.

“Yes. I need a woman’s robe.” She seemed surprised at that, puckering her lips slightly and narrowing her eyes to study him suspiciously.

“For who?” 

“Oh, just a little something I’m working on.” He flashed her a grin, one that she was too familiar with - one that he knew was his signature troublemaker smile. She rolled her eyes. 

“Fine. Come pick one.” She led him up the stairs to her room, flinging open an oversized set of doors that revealed her seemingly endless closet of gowns. 

Chloe preferred gold, whether that be jewellery, decorations, or clothing - as this selection of dresses demonstrated. It was almost blinding, the amount of yellow that lined the walls with a splash of other colours intermingled here and there. 

His eyes were instantly drawn to a soft pink gown with black sleeves. A pattern of small vined flowers weaved its way across the front. It was perfect. Marinette would look beautiful in it. He couldn’t control the smile that appeared on his face.

“How about this one?” Chloe eyed it disapprovingly, waving her hand in a dismissing motion. 

“Sure. Take it. It’s ugly anyway.” With careful fingers, he slid it from its hook and draped it over his arm. 

“Thanks, Chlo. It’s exactly what I -” His voice trailed off as he turned around. Chloe had stepped closer, all but pinning him against the closet wall. Her eyes were almost predatory as she invaded his personal space, hands splayed against his chest, and one leg hooking around his. Hot breath against his neck, followed by lips pressed against his jaw made him jump. 

She pushed him to the wall with her hands, her head back to look at him with wanton eyes. He always knew she wanted him - she’d never hidden that from anyone. But it wasn’t from care. It was her driving need for beauty and perfection. He wasn’t vain by nature, but he knew he was attractive enough for her to consider him an asset. A loud hiss from somewhere off to his side startled him back into action.

“Chloe. Stop.” Somehow he managed to wiggle his arm out from between them, using it to hold both her wrists and gently push her away from him. Making sure her eyes were meeting his own, he very clearly said “No” before shoving himself away from the wall. She frowned, jerking her hands out of his grasp and crossing them over her chest, one hip cocked out in defiance. 

“Who’s the gown for, Adrien?” He sighed. Of course, she would resort to jealousy. 

“One of my father’s wives.” Simple enough. Not exactly a lie. Chloe just glared with skepticism, anger flashing through the piercing blue of her eyes. Steady steps brought him out of her closet, through her room, and into the hallway. It felt safer here. 

“Thanks, Chloe.” And with that, he bolted, running through the doors of her house with the gown in hand, Plagg hot on his heels. All Adrien could think of was how he needed to see Marinette right now to get rid of Chloe from his brain. 

* * *

Marinette wasn’t quite sure how to feel about Adrien’s continuous and spontaneous penchant of running out the door and vanishing for extended chunks of time. Where did he keep going? 

A low-burn of panic churned in her stomach at the thought that maybe he was running home to his harem of wives to get the attention she hadn’t offered yet. The thought made her anxious and sent a wild pang of unexpected jealousy through her. 

It surprised her. How could she be jealous? They hadn’t even spent much time together alone - and when they had, it had been, for the most part, very quiet. He didn’t talk much and he seemed more interested in leaving than staying. But despite that, she felt like there was more there. The stirring of something deep inside her.

His eyes pulled her in every time he smiled. Today’s walk through the wilderness had been almost magical. She flushed slightly at the memory of her hand in his, of his habit of running his fingers on her cheek. It had been a wonderful afternoon. So why had he run off again?

Marinette made her way to the back patio with a slightly heavy heart. Sunset over the mountains was beautiful but didn’t do much for the ache she was feeling. With a sigh, she lowered herself to the chair, tugging lightly on the ladybug charm around her wrist. Glancing at the bauble, she smiled. She could almost hear her mother’s voice chiding her softly. 

_ “My little ladybug, you are strong and smart. You can find a solution to any problem if you just stop and think. Keep your chin up.” _

Rubbing her thumb over the raised spots of the ladybug, Marinette considered the words she’d heard her mother say so many times. She didn’t even really know the problem yet, so she couldn’t find a solution for it. 

“Marinette!” She jumped to her feet as the door flung open, revealing an out-of-breath Adrien, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. He skidded to a stop beside her, thrusting out his arms. He looked like one of the young boys in the village, eager to show off a wild creature that he’d managed to capture during his playtime. He practically quivered with excitement. She couldn’t help but smile as she took the offered fabric in her hands. 

Unravelling it slowly, she gaped at the softness of the material as it revealed a robe unlike one that she’d ever worn before. And in her favourite colour, pink!

“Do you like it?” She nodded, clutching it close to her chest. She didn't dare ask where it was from, deciding the thought of him rummaging through another wife's closet to smuggle it out to her wasn't the dream she would accept.

"Oh, yes!" Without thinking, she stretched up and kissed him on the cheek before rushing to the bedroom to change.

It fit so much better than Adrien's, snug in the right places and loose in others, giving her much more feminine contours. She smiled happily, realizing the sleeves didn't need to be rolled up. Pulling the sash into a tight bow, she stepped out of the room and twirled in front of Adrien. 

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing his cheek again before sashaying across the room. "It fits perfectly."

* * *

Adrien was slow to react, his brain frozen somewhere between the unexpected kisses and her twirling that reminded him of his earlier encounter. She beamed brightly now, the robe securely wrapped around her in a way that showed off all the curves of her body. He had known it would be beautiful on her, but by all things holy, he hadn't expected her to outshine the Goddess of Beauty herself. 

Mentally, he berated the line of thoughts that flooded his brain as soon as it rebooted, eyes unable to tear away from the vision that she made. She was just making tea. There was no need to be imagining taking off the gown that she had just put on and kissing her senseless. 

In amazement, he watched her smile at Plagg, reaching out to scratch the cat between the ears before passing him some of his beloved cheese. The rumbling sound of purring could be heard across the room. Had anyone ever made Plagg that happy? 

He needed to move before his feet grew roots to the floor and he spent the rest of his life just watching her instead of anything else. Sharply, he cleared his throat and forced his feet to walk. It only took a few steps to reach her. 

"You look beautiful." She smiled again, the blue in her eyes alight with joy. She gently ran her hands across the waistline of the dress. 

"I feel like I am a princess!" And then she laughed. At that moment, he realized he wanted to hear that sound every day for infinity. 

"Dance with me, Princess." His voice betrayed him, raw and deep, even as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. She squeaked slightly, eyes wide in surprise. He led her to the middle of the main room before he guided one of her hands to his shoulder, the other tucked into his, and pulling her flush against himself.

"There's no music," she mused, laughing slightly. He just smiled. 

"We don't need music." His movements were smooth and practised, gliding them in a pattern that made her robes swish back and forth. 

He never took his eyes off hers, drowning in the softness they offered. She radiated happiness - true happiness - and he was lost. 

She kept stumbling over her feet, giggling as she did. Pulling her closer with a soft laugh, he lifted her slightly off the ground, twirled her around and set her down again. This time, he perched her toes onto the tops of his feet before returning to the movements of the dance. She threw her head back and laughed as they danced, her arms draped around his neck. 

He didn’t know when, exactly, but suddenly his lips were on hers. In his arms, he felt her stiffen in surprise before relaxing against him with a soft sigh. His arms tightened around her as he pressed his lips harder to hers. He wanted more than this. More than close bodies and lips moving against each other. He wanted to be loved. 

His deepening movements were almost desperate, trying to coax it out of her, trying to get her to understand how he was feeling, trying to figure out how she felt in return. Her fingers slid up his neck and into the back of his hair, gripping slightly. 

It was that motion that brought him back to himself with a hard crash of reality - forcing him to remember who she was, exactly, and why he couldn’t - shouldn’t be kissing her. If he didn’t stop now, he didn’t know if he could stop at all. With a jerk, he pulled back from her, physically removing his body from hers to put a gap of space between them. 

She was slow to react, opening her eyes to blink at him with dazed confusion. Her face was flushed and lips swollen from their kisses. Not trusting himself to keep his hands to himself, he moved two more steps backwards, even as a sense of loss filled him. Cursing to himself as she whispered his name in a quiet question, he put out his hand between them to stop her from following. 

“No,” he said, roughly, unable to stop the anger in his voice. “Go to bed. Stay there. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“But, Adri-” He cut her off with a gesture. 

“Go to sleep, Marinette. Please.” 

How he wanted to smooth the resulting frown off her forehead, pull her close again and never let go. How he wanted to take the hurt look of rejection from her and claim her as his own. He growled softly, spinning around so she couldn’t see his struggle. Yelling for Plagg, who immediately appeared from wherever he’d been hiding, Adrien left. Again. Maybe he should be renamed as the God of Running Away.

The sun had sunk behind the mountains, leaving the world in darkness and the sky twinkling with its countless stars. Slumping against a tree, Adrien stared at the stars, trying to clear his head. Why had he thought this would be an opportunity for mischief and fun? All it was doing was confusing the hell out of him and giving Plagg the biggest laughs of his immortal life. 

* * *

He was gone again. 

Marinette’s brain felt like it was trapped in some kind of mud, trying to pull itself out of the sludge to figure out what had just happened. One minute there had been dancing and laughing and wonder. The next, he was kissing her. It had been a desperate sort of kiss - as if he was asking her for something she couldn’t understand. She had never been kissed before and it had left her breathless. On fire from the inside, even.

Her fingers touched her lips. 

What had happened? Why had he pulled himself away so abruptly and left? The look in his eyes before he’d run off had been so conflicting and almost unreadable, but anger had laced his words.

Maybe she was a bad kisser. Maybe she was a disappointment as a wife. She collapsed to the ground, fear taking her ability to stand. Maybe he had left to burn her village because she hadn’t fulfilled the needs he had. 

The fingers on her lips pressed harder to trap the sob that tried to escape. 

She didn’t know how long she knelt there, unable to move as the conflicting emotions and sensations of the day swirled around her. Shadows seeped into darkness, plunging her into the night and still, she stayed frozen, staring at nothing as she replayed everything over and over, praying silently that her village would be spared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Gah - he needs to stop running away. It's really hard to write a story where one of the main characters runs off all the time!


	6. Chapter 6

“So, what’s your plan, kid?”

Adrien groaned, throwing himself back onto the grass and flinging his arms out wide. Maybe the stars could offer some guidance. Why did Plagg insist on asking him over and over? What WAS the plan, anyway? He felt the cat kwami flop on his stomach.

“Because right now, you’ve left a girl in your house with nothing to do for 2 days and no real plan of action other than to steal fire from your father and get her a new robe. A girl on the doorstep is kind of funny, but a village burnt down because your dad throws a rage fit isn’t exactly on my list of fun things to watch.”

Plagg was right. What had started just because it was a convenient chance had gotten significantly more complicated. Usually, his pranks were immediate and impulsive - like hiding eggs in random locations in Alix’s house or using his time as a cat to listen in to conversations that gave him fodder for blackmail opportunities. Once he’d even managed to turn Chloe’s hair green.

But this was a bigger game. It had seemed like a fun idea when he had taken Marinette into his home - an easy way to cause a ripple of trouble for his father who never really seemed to care about him or anyone. But now, the goal had changed.

Sure, he didn’t know Marinette well yet, but something about her called to him. He wanted to know everything about her, learn what made her laugh, why she got that little glint of determination in her eyes. He’d never felt like this about anyone before.

The stars offered no plan or wisdom to his predicament. Adrien glanced down to where Plagg flopped starfish style. The cat was usually more self-centred or focused on cheese than able to offer much advice but maybe he could help.

"What should I do, Plagg?"

He felt the creature snort before floating into view. The green eyes that pierced his seemed both completely amused, somewhat empathetic and utterly annoyed all at the same time.

"This will cost you." Of course it would. Adrien expected nothing less.

Adrien sat up to pay attention as Plagg began to outline some key pieces of the plan. A plan that was designed to both woo the girl and needle his father. Adrien was admittedly impressed. Plagg had a gift for troublemaking. No wonder they were a great team.

It was simple, really. It started with a visit to the village. He needed to learn more about Marinette and that was the best place to start.

With a soft grin, Adrien transformed and made his way down the mountains by the light of the moon. The village was barely visible down at the base of the rocks, a single flickering light from the fire in the centre the only evidence of its existence.

As paws made their way expertly over an unmarked path, Adrien allowed himself to ponder how different it might be. The village had never really held interest to him. It mostly belonged under his father's rule as a senior god with extreme and dangerous power. Gabriel has laid claim to it long ago. But, there didn't seem to be much of a reason for his father to even bother with the people who lived there - let alone why he required a bride from them and threatened their safety regularly.

As he got closer, Chat was surprised to notice that the village was bigger than he’d expected. From the mountain tops, it seemed nothing more than a speck. Now he realized it was a collection of a few hundred houses and shops. During the day, it was likely a bustling centre of noise and activity but now, in the cover of night, it was quiet.

The light of the moon was bright enough to travel but not really to explore. His feet found their way to the giant flame in the centre of the village. Homage, he supposed, to his father.

Raising his snout, he sniffed the air, instantly narrowing down the scents to the one he was looking for - bread. It was faint, but it was enough. It was through some winding streets, leading him further into a section of the village where the buildings were smaller, built with crooked wooden beams lashed together and thick thatched roofing. The roads were rutted and worn.

Padding his way silently through the dirt roads between the buildings, he wondered about the humans who lived here. Who decided which of them lived in a simple wooden shack compared to a large house made of stone? Was it a matter of preference like his own home or was it simply poverty. He wasn't ignorant of the concept of poor and rich - thanks in part to conversations with his friends who ventured father than he had bothered. But seeing it up close and first-hand made him feel somewhat uncomfortable.

The smell of baking and bread surrounded one particular home. He eyed it curiously - simple and small, with a sign for bread hanging from a small post sticking out from one of the wooden cross beams. Was it where Marinette had lived?

Being a magical cat had advantages - advantages he showcased with a strong, silent leap to an open window high above the ground. The window was for a bedroom where people slept. Taking extra care not to wake anyone, he jumped to the floor and made his way through the doorway.

He explored quickly - a kitchen, a counter where they must sell their wares, a bathroom, and finally, tucked in the back of the house - another bedroom. It was smaller than the rest of the rooms as if it was added later out of some small space. There was only a bed, a closet with a few worn robes and shoes, and a small wooden stool at a table filled with carefully organized sewing supplies. This must have been Marinette’s room.

Dropping his transformation, he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Too dark to see much without his cat night-vision, he decided to flop on the bed instead and wait for morning’s sunlight. Arms behind his head, Adrien stretched out, chuckling a little when his feet poked off the end. The mattress, if it could be called such, was bumpy, the blankets scratchy against his skin, and the pillow wasn’t his usual level of soft. But it was her bed.

Plagg complained about food - as per usual - but finally nestled into Adrien’s hair.

It felt different, this house. It smelled sweet and safe here. His mind’s eye could envision Marinette in this room, hunched over the table working away on whatever project she had in her head. He imagined the laughter that Marinette had spoken of, spending time together with parents who adored you. It certainly wasn’t like that on the mountain - most of the Gods he knew had little to no relationship with their parents, if they had them at all.

A noise brought him back from his musing. Afraid for a moment that he’d been discovered, he strained to hear. A soft mewling sound came from the floor. Rolling gently so he wouldn’t disturb Plagg, he peered over the edge of the bed, finding a small shape in the darkness. A quick scooping motion brought it up to him.

A kitten. Warm, soft, and purring loudly. Plagg would be insanely jealous, Adrien thought as the kitten circled before snuggling close to his cheek, curling up, and placing a paw over its nose. Adrien couldn’t help but smile. What had Marinette said her kitten was named? He couldn’t remember, but this little thing was so coming home with him.

_______________

At some point in the night, Marinette had stumbled her way out of the house and out to the path in front of it. Some part of her needed to make sure that the village was ok - that there wasn't a fire destroying it because she'd failed somehow. The path had gone longer than she'd expected - leading her down through a series of buildings that she didn't even see in her disconnected despair. Finally, she found herself staring blankly down at the small outline of the village, barely visible through the darkness except for the pinprick of fire that she knew was aflame in the centre of town. Collapsing to the ground, she waited, fear knotting her stomach, anticipating the sight of the flames spreading while the fire god ravaged her home. It felt like an eternity of nothing before she finally allowed herself to believe that nothing would happen, that the village was safe from the wrath of the fire god - for now.

"What are you doing out here?"

She jumped a little at the unexpected voice behind her. Twisting around, she found herself again in front of the god who had given her the bottle of wine. He pulled her to her feet, studying her tear-stained face.  
"What are you doing out here?" he repeated. She glanced back at the village quickly before trying to answer.

"I was just checking the village," she admitted. He looked curiously at her before checking the village himself. "To make sure he didn't burn it down."

“Burn it down?” He sounded shocked at the idea before laughing loudly. His grasp on her elbow turned her to walk her back down the path. “The village will be fine. Let’s get you back to Adrien’s place.”  
____________________________________

It wasn’t until there were voices and various unknown bangs and clangs that Adrien realized he’d dozed off. The sun was still low in the sky, barely bright enough to fill the room with light.

Carefully sitting up as to not jostle the little kitten against his cheek, he felt Plagg stir in his hair with a loud yawn.

"Cheese?" mumbled the kwami, more likely out of habit than hunger. Adrien rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle. He would need to find something to feed his little friend before he could transform home. A sudden loud and angry hiss came from above his head.

"What is THAT?!" yelped Plagg, pointing in anger to the kitten on the bed.

Adrien's hands instantly wrapped around the black cat, shushing him. "Stop that! Someone's going to hear you!" Fangs nipped at his palms, but Adrien refused to let him out of his grasp. "Settle down. It's just Marinette's kitten." Plagg stilled. Prying open his fingers slightly, Adrien peered inside.

"Fine." Plagg floated over to the little thing, who was now sleepily blinking in their direction. Its fur was a deep orange colour, unique in its own right, patterned slightly with darker toned spots and brilliantly blue eyes. It stared at Plagg for a moment before making a low meowing sound. Adrien knew his friend was smitten just by body language alone but the little "aww" sound that Plagg made was highly out of character. Adrien's snort of amusement earned him a glare.

"Tikki?" a woman's gentle voice in the hallway called out. Adrien and Plagg exchanged a panicked look, transforming together almost without words and pressing themselves into the darkness under Marinette's bed. "Oh, Tikki - where are you?" Feet appeared in the doorway. "Oh, there you are, you silly little kitten. Marinette made me promise to take good care of you so time for breakfast." The kitten was scooped up and carried away, its purring heard from under the bed.

Chat waited until the footsteps were far away before daring to come out of the room. Transforming again back to Adrien, he decided it was time to get into action. In hurried movements, he pulled the sheets off Marinette’s bed, grabbed everything he could from her table and placed it in the middle of the sheet. He gathered her robes and shoes, despite them being threadbare and worn - at least they would be familiar to her. His hands froze when he found a box in the back of her closet.

Were some things too personal for him to look at? He wasn’t sure, though temptation pulled him to peek inside. With a frown, he pressed the lid down and carried the box to the pile of things that he planned to take home. She could show him if she wanted.

When the room was empty, save for the furniture, he tied the sheets up into a bundle. It should be easy enough to carry when he transformed. Plagg grumbled, insisting that cheese needed to come first. Leaving the bundle temporarily behind, Adrien transformed again, making his way stealthily through the house and out the window.

First, he needed to find some cheese to placate Plagg. Finding a dark corner, he transformed back to his human form, shoved a grumbling kwami into his robe, and wandered through the streets. The town was slowly coming to life as the sun made its way over the horizon.

Merchants of all kinds prepped their wares, children were rushing out of homes and down the streets with parents yelling behind them, and a general buzz was making its way through the houses. It was fascinating, this introduction to village life.

He smiled a little as a young girl with oversized ribbons in her hair stopped mid-run to stare at him with wide wondering eyes. Shyly she tiptoed to his side.

"Are you a god?" she whispered as if she knew his greatest secret. It startled him a little - that a young child could see through him in such a way. He crouched down, casting her a conspiratory glance with his grin. Children were perfect accomplices for the God of Mischief.

"Yes. I am. Can you help me?" Her already wide eyes grew even wider as she nodded. "Where can I find some cheese?"

Her face lit up like the sun as she excitedly grabbed his hand and pulled him through the streets. Ordering him to stay, she disappeared inside for a moment before proudly reappearing with her hands clutching a cloth-covered chunk of cheese. Plagg zipped out of his hiding spot before Adrien could stop him. The little girl squealed happily as Plagg grabbed the cheese with a mumbled word of thanks, chomping huge chunks at a time.

"Is he a kitty?!" she cooed, stretching out a small hand as if to pet the little floating cat. Plagg hissed and dove into Adrien's hair, grasp carefully attached to the cheese. Adrien just laughed.

"Sort of. Thank you for the cheese." Her beam of pride was catching.

"Can you help me with something else?" She nodded enthusiastically.  
Shortly, he was being dragged through the city again, pulled to a section of town with large stone houses.

"This is Miss Kagami's house." The little girl pointed at one of the biggest houses - a two-story building surrounded by a wall. He patted her on the head and thanked her for her help before sending her on her way. As soon as they were alone, Plagg flashed in front of Adrien's face.

"We're going in, right? Please tell me we are going in."

"Of course, Plagg. You ready?" the kwami nodded, toothy smile in place. It was a quick flash of green light as they transformed, already in motion over the wall and the grass. How different this house was in comparison to that of Marinette’s family. It made him feel like he was heading into a house like the one he’d grown up in - the cold, emptiness of distance as opposed to the close warmth of family.

Tumbling into a window, Chat wandered the halls, more than aware of the riches that were on display. Each step he took made him frustrated. How could these people use their wealth to destroy someone else’s destiny? Marinette had willingly sacrificed herself for these people. He tried to keep his growing irritation in check.

Finding his way to a centre courtyard, he was surprised to find a girl not much older than Marinette, dressed in formalwear. She stood proudly in opposition to a swordsman, hand on the hilt sheathed at her waist. A single call had her in action, swift, strong movements unleashed at will against her sparring partner. She was sure-footed and aggressive, but somehow able to be careful and calculated. Even as he admired her skill from his perch on a half-wall, he knew who she was. This was Kagami. This was who his father was supposed to have as a bride. Not Marinette.  
  
Hopping down from the wall, he kept exploring the house. A nudge of a nose against a slightly unlatched door revealed a woman sitting on the edge of a couch, her back rigid and straight. She was alone, hands wrapped around a teacup, staring unseeingly ahead of her. He sat in the doorway and watched as she drank her tea in silence. When her cup was empty, she carefully placed it on a saucer on the table in front of her.  
“Who are you?” she asked finally. He said nothing. “It is rude to ignore people, you know.” He continued to wait. The woman sighed in frustration.

Finally, he transformed back into his human self, watching Plagg whizz off to likely cause Kagami some trouble.

“I don’t need to tell you anything, woman,” he said at last. She was unfazed by the coldness in his voice.

“Are you a God then? Are you here to take Kagami from me after all? Even after the baker’s girl offered to take her place?”

“She didn’t offer anything. You bribed her family.”

“And they accepted.” Adrien’s jaw tightened in frustration. How could someone be so callous?

“Another family gave up their daughter for yours. Doesn’t that give you any guilt at all?” The woman shook her head. Adrien moved closer, his voice low and threatening.

“I will leave your daughter, woman. But I make no promises for the God of Fire if he learns of your deceit.” She at least had the sense to pale in fear at his threat. With that, he turned and walked out of the room, firmly closing the door behind him.

It appeared that he’d learned something from his father after all, he realized. The art of intimidation. He hated that. Adrien wanted to hurry home and scrub the feeling from his skin.

Plagg was exactly where Adrien had expected him to be - hidden near the centre courtyard, eyeing for his opportunity to cause trouble for Kagami. The blurry darting of black was almost impossible to see to a human eye, but Adrien admired his kwami’s skill in dashing between swiftly moving feet to cause Kagami to falter slightly mid-parry and take a light blade edge to her shoulder. Plagg disappeared on the other side of the yard, vanishing through a door hidden in the hallway. Adrien followed behind, slipping into the room while Kagami and her teacher were distracted by the unexpected sight of blood on the girl’s arm.

His kwami was nowhere to be found on a quick glance around the room. It was a bedroom, meticulously decorated but sparse in comparison to the rest of the house. Hissing Plagg's name, Adrien caught sight of movement within a slightly open dresser drawer. A quick pull opened it to reveal not only Plagg but also a rather heavy satchel of golden coins. Adrien grinned at his partner in silent agreement that the money would be leaving with them. A quick transformation, silent cat feet racing out of the building, and a transformation back had them out on the street with a fistful of money.

Adrien already had a plan in mind as he walked down the streets back towards the bakery. Before long, his arms were filled with many things: fabric, paints, and foods. Plagg nestled contentedly in his favourite pocket, not even attempting to be quiet while he gulped down chunks of cheese. Adrien chuckles to himself at the trouble they had caused in the food market, mixing the fruits and vegetables on their stands, hiding coins in the pockets of unpurchased robes, and other foolish pranks that were ultimately harmless but fun.

As Adrien stepped inside the bakery, he admired the friendliness of the woman behind the counter. Like Marinette, she was petite with dark hair and eyes that shared exactly what she felt. She bustled to and fro, passing customers their orders with a genuine smile. A smile she soon turned to him.

"Hello. How can I help you?" He couldn't help but smile back.

"I have heard wonderful things about your world-famous bread. I would like to buy a few loaves."

"I don't know about world-famous," she laughed, "but my daughter always thought they should be!" A sadness flitted through her eyes for a brief moment before she righted herself again. "She always did love her father's bread."

"Where is your daughter?" The words were out before he could stop them. Marinette's mother just eyed him for a moment before answering. Shifting uncomfortably under her brief but curious stare, Adrien tried to keep his smile in place.

"I feel like you might know more than I would," she said, pausing as she wrapped his loaves in paper cloth. The flush on his cheeks betrayed him. “My daughter was given as a bride to the Fire God. I am very proud of her - she was a beautiful bride. She is a wonderful, kind, caring and creative girl. She will make our village god a wonderful wife." A pause before she wrapped the loaves he'd requested into a cloth. "I'm going to give you an extra loaf. On behalf of my daughter, Marinette."

Coins clattered on the countertop in his haste to pay. Gentle hands touched his as the woman passed him the bread loaves.

"Please. Watch over my daughter," she whispered, worry clouding the grey of her eyes before turning her attention - and welcoming smile - to the next waiting customer.

Adrien felt unnerved as he made his way out of the tiny bakery and around to the side of the building to hide. He had accepted that a child could recognize his immortality, but the woman? From the stories he had heard of humans, they rarely could see the truth of a god. It was just the way of things. Kagami's mother first - although he suspected it had to do with her blindness, followed by Marinette's mother. It was a little unsettling. When coaxed, Plagg simply shrugged, cheese dangling between his teeth mid-bite.

Allowing his kwami to swallow, Adrien transformed to slip back through the window of the house. Exchanging the sheet full of Marinette's belongings for the remaining coins, he scooped up the little orange kitten who looked at him with curious eyes and left in a flash of green - running his way out of the village and back up the mountain. He wanted - needed to see Marinette. He needed to make up for his mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette knew she should get up but the warmth of the blankets and the grogginess from her emotional late-night weighed on her. With a slow, lethargic stretch, she groaned and rolled over before opening her eyes a crack. The light streaming in the window marked definite lateness to the morning but Marinette wondered what the point was of getting up when there was no evidence of Adrien having returned. She turned her head to look at his pillow and let out a startled screech when her eyes connected with those of the black cat from the other day. His head cocked slightly to the side as if he was curious about her reaction.

"Man you need to stop scaring me like that, Kitty." Lazy fingers scratched behind his ears, resulting in a happy purring noise. Mindlessly patting the cat’s head, she stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom. 

"Have you seen Adrien today?" The creature just butted her hand for more attention. "I hope he isn't mad at me." A sigh escaped her as she attempted to piece together the confusing events that had happened the night before. 

"At least Nino promised me the village would be safe." The cat made a strange choking sound which drew her attention again. "Silly kitty."

Blanket thrown back and feet on the floor, Marinette pulled on her new robe and padded her way to the kitchen for a drink of water. She heard the cat jump off the bed and expected it to follow her, likely in hopes of food. Instead, however, he disappeared out the back patio and down the trail she had walked with Adrien the other day. She smiled a little at Adrien's strange pet, gulping her water. Apparently, a night of crying had left her dehydrated. 

There was a soft, wanton mewl cried out from behind her, causing her to spin so quickly in surprise that her glass slipped from her fingers and crashed onto the counter. She didn't care. For at that moment, shock had her frozen as she stared wide-eyed at the small orange kitten sitting in the middle of the room.

"Tikki?!" She didn't care that her voice screeched jarringly while she called her kitten's name. Her hands scooped the little kitten to her cheek in happiness. "Oh, Tikki! I thought I would never see you again!" The sputtering purr of the small kitten made her laugh, its soft fur pressing against her face. Marinette pulled her friend back to look the kitten in the eye. 

"How did you get here, little one?" she puzzled. 

"I brought her." Adrien's warm voice from the doorway snapped her head up. He stood casually leaning on the doorframe, as naturally as if he stood there every day, arms and legs crossed. The smile on his face was genuine, apparently pleased by her reaction. Reaching behind him to grab a strange sort of bag, he stepped into the house and closed the door. 

“I brought these too.” The bag was gently placed in front of her before he stepped back and waited. She knelt on the ground, moving Tikki to squirm in her lap with a loud voice of complaint. The bag was knotted at the top and it took her a few moments to wiggle it loose. The edges flopped open, revealing the contents inside. She blinked in surprise. Her old robes. Her shoes. Her sewing supplies. The box from her closet. Loaves of her father’s bread. 

“Adrien.” She could only breathe his name in surprise. Looking up, she found him eagerly watching her with eyes that seemed to be dancing in anticipation. “How -” She choked up, realizing that he had gone to the village after all. Not to burn it as she had feared, but instead to gather her belongings and bring them home. Even Tikki, who had already hopped off Marinette’s nap and was kneading playfully into the fabric of an old robe. 

Marinette bowed her head. “Thank you.” 

His hand wrapped gently around her arm and pulled her to stand before wrapping his arms around her and tucking her under his chin. 

“I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to make you scared for the village. I promise I won’t burn it down.” She relaxed a little in his hold, feeling thankful for his words. He was warm against her cheek, the sound of his heart beating happily in his chest. She slowly allowed herself to stretch her arms around his back to return the hug. He seemed to melt into her then, giving her a gentle squeeze. 

Tikki's loud mew broke them apart slightly, turning in unison to see the kitten tangled in thread with Plagg hovering beside her looking worried about her safety. Adrien laughed, dropping down quickly to unwind the string from the little cat. 

\-----

He watched in amusement as Marinette picked her way through the pile of her belongings, chattering away to her little kitten that followed closely behind her heels as she put things away. Tikki actually seemed to be paying close attention, her big blue eyes staring up at the girl as she spoke. Marinette just talked away in an almost unending stream of words, apparently bursting at the seams over things that he felt were almost inconsequential. Her worn-out robes, for example. What did she see in them that made her smile so brightly as she pressed the rough fabric against her face, talking about her mother and father? 

The sewing supplies seemed to make her the happiest, causing her to promise Tikki that she’d make her little kitten a special bed. Adrien could almost feel the jealousy radiating off Plagg as he floated near Adrien’s shoulder. Apparently, Marinette could too, skipping over to the little kwami to scratch his head before giving him a promise of a cozy space for himself too. Plagg almost preened in response. Adrien had to admit that Marinette had the magic touch with his typically sarcastic and prickly partner. 

Turning, she scooped the cloth-wrapped bread and held it close to her face, inhaling deeply with her eyes closed. The soft smile she gave as she let the smell of fresh, homemade bread wash over her made his heart leap a little. 

Finally, she picked up the mysterious box which he had pulled from her closet. She gently brushed her hand across the top, dusting it off before shyly looking at him. Disappearing momentarily into the bedroom with Tikki trailing behind her, she returned without it. Adrien tried to squash the feeling of curiosity that bubbled inside him. What was in that box? Why was she so shy about it? 

The sheet he had wrapped everything in snapped fiercely as Marinette gave it a firm shake. He grabbed one side and together they folded it in silence. The awkwardness was thick. He desperately wanted a way to break the tension that had fallen between them, to get them back to the way they were last night - laughing and enjoying each other’s company. 

It was Tikki, ultimately, that broke the ice, somehow managing to jump onto the table and lick one of the bread loaves. Without thinking, Adrien fell into his natural jokester behaviour. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kitten me! What a cat-astrophe!” 

Marinette froze, blinking at him in surprise, before snorting slightly and rolling her eyes. 

From there, it was easy - his affinity for puns oozing out as Marinette tried to remain aloof to his humour. He watched eagerly for any sign of response, savouring each eye roll, deadpan stare, and grunt of disapproval. She was a hard one to break. 

It was one particularly horrible pun involving bread that finally did it - making her turn around to gape at him in surprise before swatting him on the arm and bursting out in laughter. The sound made him tingle with joy. 

Conversation flowed like it was supposed to, laughter bubbling up between them as they shared jokes and stories. Marinette’s smile was back, making his heart burst with happiness. 

The day was filled with talking, an old board game he had nearly forgotten about that Marinette won with ease, chunks of amazing homemade bread, and warm tea. He was fascinated by the headstrong young woman whose eyes flashed like metal when she was determined. He loved that gentle coaxing could ignite a firestorm of words that easily left his head spinning from the speed and complexity she spoke. The passion she spoke of her family, her friends, her dreams, her memories left a gentle thrum in his heart. 

It startled him how quickly the day vanished as she sat snuggled against him to watch the sunset. She was warm and soft and so alive. 

This was a peace he hadn't known before and a small, desperate part of him wanted to freeze time forever. 

\--------

Marinette leaned in closer to Adrien as the cool air pricked against her skin. It had been a wonderful day, despite his constant and somewhat unexpected jokes. As the last of the light faded to darkness, Marinette's eyes were drawn to the small flame on the deck, flickering in a silent reminder of everything this was. Her thoughts tumbled over and over between the feeling of obligation and the rollercoaster of emotions that this experience was causing. Beside her sat the man who was her husband - devastatingly handsome but so incredibly unpredictable. A joker and yet, someone who threatened the very village that she loved so much. It was this weird juxtaposition and it left her a little dazzled. 

The day had been wonderful. She felt like he had dropped all the walls that he’d put between them and let her see his true self. She hadn’t laughed so much in her life. In truth, she hadn’t ever had so many huge and varied emotions before she'd met him. 

They sat nestled together as stars appeared in the sky. Adrien took a few moments to point out different ones, telling her tales of the shapes and designs they made. She listened in awe. His stories were a lot more inspiring than the ones that she had grown up with in the village. They stayed long after the moon made its arrival. They stayed even long after Marinette’s eyes felt heavy and her body attempted to pull her into sleep.

"You're shivering," Adrien murmured, rubbing his hand up and down her arm to create some warmth. The heat of his touch burned pleasantly. Pulling her to stand, he took her hand in his. The light of the fire danced in his eyes as he pulled her fingers to his lips and pressed a kiss on her knuckles. 

"Let's go inside, My Lady." She didn't know if she was breathing or not at the unexpected gesture. 

Fingers intertwined, she let Adrien pull her into the house. In silent nervousness, she got herself ready for bed, slipping between the covers. Taking his place beside her, he smiled as he pulled her close, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Fingers trailed down her cheek. Warm arms wrapped around her, tucking her against him. 

“Goodnight, Princess.” 

His voice rumbled in his chest, kind of like a purr, urging her to snuggle closer. Timidly putting her arm around his waist. Her ear pressed against his heart, the rhythmic beating lulling her already tired body into a peaceful sleep. 

\--------------

Adrien wasn’t sure if he would ever sleep again. 

Every inch of his body was more than aware of the softness pressed against it and was screaming at him to respond. In a few short days, the smell of her had filled his home, his sheets, his brain. He couldn’t escape even if he wanted to - and he definitely didn’t want to. 

Shifting slightly in his arms, her soft sigh tickled his skin. He froze, trying not to let the groan at the back of his throat slip out. 

Here she was, in his bed, in his arms, expecting him to be her husband. He could take advantage of that and use her as he wanted. He could have her. Claim her. It wasn’t like he didn’t want her.

But the thought left him hollow on the inside. 

Determination to treat her with respect far outweighed his desires. He wanted to know her - really know her - before anything else. 

“Can’t sleep, huh?” crooned Plagg from somewhere in the darkness. Adrien could almost envision the cocky look on the little guy’s face. 

“Shut up, Plagg.”

\------------------

Morning arrived sooner than he wanted, the feeling of sludge still in his brain. Cursing his existence-long habit of waking with the sun, he tried to stretch but realized he was surrounded. Marinette had curled herself against him, burrowed into the blankets until she was almost invisible. Tucked between her feet and his legs was Tikki, sound asleep in a tight orange ball of fur. On his other side, Plagg was sprawled in his usual fashion on Adrien’s pillow, snoring slightly. 

He smiled. 

The moment felt like…. Home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. Sorry for the long delay. I had a lot of in life work to finish, and then, when I finally was able to sit down to write, I totally struggled with this chapter. I complained to my writing buddies that Marinette and Adrien were just standing awkwardly in a room together and I had no idea what to do with them ha. Thank you to Ep and CM/MR for helping me get them past that stage lol. 
> 
> I'm hoping to get some more of this story put together this week. I've decided to do NaNoWriMo on my original work, so if I seem to vanish for a bit, that's why. But I'm HOPING to get as much as I can knocked out so I can keep publishing through November for you though. <3. 
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who has been leaving me sweet notes and kudos to keep me encouraged. :)


	8. Chapter 8

It was two days later that Adrien knew he had to leave Marinette again. Two wonderful, dreamlike days of feeling like he was playing a simple game of house. Two days of laughter, talking, walking hand in hand through the valley, losing repeatedly to Marinette's fierce strategic gaming skills, and snuggles under the stars. Two days of waking up to a warm, full bed and a sense of belonging that he had always craved. Two full days of longing and intentionally accidental touches of skin, shy looks through hooded eyelids, and craving so much more. 

He had tried to impress her with fire tricks when she had questioned his powers, managing only to pull it off with Plagg's help and minor burns to his fingertips. She had asked about the mysterious black cat that seemed to visit only when he was gone, leaving him to feign ignorance. 

He had found her ladybug charm bracelet on her wrist, something she obviously valued. Once he had noticed it, he had watched her and her unthinking habit of rubbing it when she was nervous or trying to think of something challenging. Her own lucky charm. 

But today, he had to leave her in order to try and pull off his plan. 

He watched as the early morning sun hit her black hair, making it glisten before the light spread over her face. He couldn't help the reflex that caused his fingers to run over her cheekbones in his gentle, repeated caress. Slowly, her eyes opened and he savoured the little details like seeing her pupils dilate with recognition as she saw him, like seeing the smile hit her eyes before it had even reached her lips. 

"Hi." Her morning voice hit him square with want, but he held himself in check, simply smiling instead. 

He was quiet while they did their morning routine, while they ate breakfast, while Marinette chatted away happily. 

"Can we go to the valley again today?" Her soft question pulled him from his internal cursing of his father's selfish ritual. She was looking at him with those bluebell eyes that called to his soul. 

"Of course," he promised, knowing his smile wasn't real. Today he had to play a dangerous game with his father. A game that he and Plagg had spent hours talking about in the dark after Marinette had fallen asleep. But he could indulge her for a little while. 

She disappeared into the bedroom for a brief moment, reappearing with the box from her old room clutched between her hands. She plopped it in the middle of the table and looked his straight in the eye, a deep blush settling on her cheeks before the glint of determination kicked in. 

Chin firmly in place, she popped off the lid, revealing a collection of paper, pencils, and paints. The papers were covered in sketches and drawings - people, clothes, buildings. It was breathtaking.

"You drew all these?" He knew he sounded surprised but he couldn't help that he was stunned at the level of artmanship her drawings possessed. He pulled one from the box - the faintly sketched outline of a female body draped in a robe unlike any he had ever seen. It practically cascaded from her shoulders to the floor, like a light pink waterfall, sleeves dangling well beyond fingertips. 

A man's figure in a robe he could only consider extreme with patterns. A girl's robe that could be pulled at the waist to give more mobility. A large hat full of flowers and one decorated with feathers. Page after page of design. 

The last one he looked at, though, was of a woman. A woman he instantly recognized. Marinette. It was a drawing of herself, gowned in a beautiful wedding design of simple elegance. It looked nothing like a traditional gown and yet, included everything expected. He looked at her with surprise, taking in the crimson flush of her face as he had boldly but silently critiqued her work. 

"Marinette. These are astounding. But this-" He watched her stiffen as he turned the drawing for her to see. "Is this what you wanted to wear when you got married someday?" She nodded slightly. 

An unexpected thought doused him in a cold chill.

"Was there someone you had planned to marry?" His voice was too flat. His heart too jumpy as he waited a single beat for her to shake her head, only to feel completely relieved that his father's bride requirements hadn't stolen love from her along with her family and friends. 

"It is beautiful." She smiled a moment before sighing. 

"It didn't matter anyway. I didn't get to choose my dress." The off-handed sadness in her voice made him want to scoop her up and never let her go. Before he could respond, she shook her head and moved on grabbing paper and pencils in her hands. 

"Let's go."

Taking her hand, he led her down the trail into the valley, admiring the golden light of morning washing over the plants. Marinette seemed particularly focused on one specific flower. 

He sat in the ground, gesturing for her to sit in front of him. She nestled in, tucking herself against him and began to draw. He watched in wonder as the paper came to life in a burst of beauty. She focused intently on her work, pencils moving in a soft scratching motion, tongue peeking out from one side of her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist enjoying her closeness, the smell of her hair, the quiet moments together. 

Drawing complete, she leaned back against him and sighed contentedly. 

"Marinette," he said softly, finally breaking the silence. She hummed under her breath in absentminded response. He pulled a stray strand of hair back behind her ear and pressed a soft kiss to the same spot.

"Marinette. Listen. I have to go for a while today. There is something important I have to do. I probably won't be back until morning."

She was quiet for a long while before shifting to face him. 

"Is it for one of your other wives?" He blinked. Other wives? For one moment, he forgot the ruse. That he was supposed to have a houseful of wives stashed somewhere. He shook his head with a frown. 

"No. No. I promise. I can't explain, but I will be back." She gave him a crooked smile and got to her feet. He followed suit, brushing the dirt from his robe. 

"Be safe, husband," she whispered, raising up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss on his lips. 

He couldn’t help his reaction, fingers weaving into her hair to pull her close again. Days of want seeped through his lips, a fire of frenzy fueling his movements. Her hands clutched at his robe, balled into fists between them, pulling herself as near as she could. Finally he had to breathe, rearing back only for a moment before crashing his lips into hers again. The soft whimper from her throat made him crave more, one hand still tangled into her hair while the other splayed across her back, pressing her body against his. It was like fighting against gravity, the effort he needed to use to pull himself from her, groaning as he took in her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. The dazed look of passion in her eyes nearly had him giving into the temptation of taking her home instead of doing what he had to. 

Resting his forehead against hers, he struggled to focus, breath ragged, skin on fire. His voice was agony as he spoke her name. 

“I’ll be back.” It was a promise he intended to keep.

* * *

The feeling of his lips burning hers was going to replay over and over while he was gone doing whatever it was he had to do. Her fingers trembled a little as she picked up her scattered art supplies. 

His eyes were a stormy green when she looked at him again, evidence of a battle within. He begged her to please go straight home and stay inside while he was gone for the night. When she agreed, he hesitated one moment before kissing her knuckles and stepping out of her way. 

She could feel his eyes watching her as she made her way up the trail and onto the back of the house. Turning, she waved and he smiled before leaving. Her insides were jelly as she watched Adrien race down the path with Plagg in close pursuit. She stood there until she no longer could see him and then wandered into the house. 

Tikki was at her feet instantly, mewing for attention until Marinette finally exchanged her art supplies for a kitten. 

The house felt different. After three whole days of Adrien having been there every moment, the house felt…. Empty. Lonely. She hadn’t wanted him to go, but whatever he had to do had been important enough that he had acted so conflicted all morning. 

“Come on, Tikki. Let’s find something to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. will be back with more soon. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien waited until he was out of sight of the house before stopping for a moment. His heart beat loudly for more reasons than running. 

Realization settled heavy in his chest. Somehow, in the last few days, he had fallen madly and completely in love with Marinette. His brain swirled at the thought, panic settling in that the plan he had in place needed to work. If he ever hoped to have her for real, this had to work. 

Plagg floated casually nearby, a smug look on his face. 

"This better work." The cat just laughed. Shaking his head, Adrien called for the transformation, feeling his body merge with Plagg. Crouching to all fours, power surged through his muscles - turning his feet to paws, ears to the top of his head, fur covering his skin. He was moving before the sensation was over, pushing his way through the valley floor on a determined path. Time to get things in motion.

His father's house was quiet when he scrambled over the roof and into the yard. Wives were scattered all over so he slipped into their part of the house. He had never gone in their half of the house before. It was all soft and colourful, curtains and tapestries and comfortable looking pillowed beds. Shelves of beauty supplies lined one wall and a closet full of gowns filled another. 

His paws carefully climbed onto one of the shelves. The nearly overwhelming stench of perfume made him gag before one paw very intentionally pushed a bottle off the edge. Crashing with a satisfying shatter on the floor, he decided to push the next bottle off as well. Glass smashed in pieces all over the place, releasing the smell all over the room. 

A pair of young women came racing into the room with a gasp, hands covering their mouths. If he was his human self, he likely would have laughed out loud at their exaggerated expressions and screeches. 

"Oh, you naughty kitty!" One scolded, carefully stepping her way over the destruction to scoop him off the ledge and cradle him in her arms. "Mistress Nathalie is going to be angry at you now, you little troublemaker." She scratched his ears with a soft expression on her face. 

This one, he decided, was his target. He turned on the purr, rubbing against her hand with his eyes closed. The other wife skittered off, likely to tattle on the cat who had knocked the bottles off the shelf. Knowing his time was limited, Chat calmly jumped out of his rescuer's arms and transformed back in plain sight. Plagg didn't say a word as he zipped into Adrien's pocket.

She gasped at his sudden shapeshift, her soft brown eyes wide as her mouth puckered in a perfect "o" shape. He shot her his infamous cheeky grin, pressing a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. 

"Come on, let's have some fun," he whispered, stretching out one hand for her to grab. Already he could hear Nathalie's footsteps barrelling towards the room. The young woman looked uncertain, but before Nathalie appeared giggled slightly and took his offer. 

They ran through the halls, trying not to laugh as they slid out of sight from his father's prime wife. Nathalie would be seriously annoyed by his actions, he knew, but this was definitely worth it. 

The girl beside him was out of breath, her short dark hair askew from running, laughing behind her hand. He grinned at her. 

"I'm Adrien, Gabriel's son. What's your name?"

"Mireille," she offered. 

"So, Mireille, I was wondering if you might like to help me play a trick on my father?" Her eyes widened slightly, her soft giggles vanishing. 

"Lord Gabriel?" she gasped. Trying to play the whole thing off as a casual idea, Adrien leaned in closer with a grinning nod. 

"Yeah. See, here's the thing. The wife quarters seem kind of crowded, don't they?" She nodded hesitantly, obviously aware of the God of Fire and his dangerous rage. "I think a new bride is supposed to arrive soon and I thought it would be hilarious to give him one he already has!" 

Mireille blinked. 

"Instead of adding a new wife to your side of the house, what if you dressed up in your wedding dress again and pretend to be a new wife? I doubt he would even notice you were already one of his wives! Wouldn't that be hysterical?" 

She smiled a little, admitting that it was kind of amusing. 

"But.. he doesn't really seem like the kind of guy who would take a joke well…" she mused, her fingers wringing together. 

Adrien shrugged. 

"He wouldn't do anything. And I will be there. If he does get angry, I promise we will get you out of there as fast as possible. I will take the heat, not you." He smiled at his joke, internally begging her to play along in the game.

"What if he recognizes me?" Her eyes popped wide. "What about Nathalie?" 

Nathalie was a valid concern. One that Adrien had been mulling over at length. Right now, the primary plan consisted of somehow keeping her out of the way during this whole facade. 

"Don't worry. I will figure out Nathalie." He leaned in conspiratorially, lowering his voice. 

"So, are you in?" He waited as she looked guilty then nervous then curious and finally ready. When she nodded in agreement, he almost squealed in excitement. He sent her off to find the other wife she had been hanging out with earlier - tall with long blonde hair. Mireille returned with her, introducing her as her friend Aurore. Adrien explained the plan, getting them both excited before they vanished back into the women's half of the house to get Mireille ready for the night's adventure. 

Plagg gave a thumbs up from his comfortable lounging in the pocket, cheese crumbs lining the bottom. 

"Gross," muttered Adrien, making his way to where Nathalie had to be. She still supervised the clean up of the perfume bottles, looking completely unperturbed by the potent smell. 

"What happened?" He asked calmly, amused when she spun to glare at his direction. 

"No games, Adrien. I know it was you." He just shrugged, not able to deny the truth. 

"Father here?" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she glared at him.

"In the garden." She turned back to the two women who were charged with clean up duty, waving them off with orders to bathe the stench off. 

"I wish you could control yourself, Adrien. Perfume causes such a mess and is so expensive. Those two are going to smell for weeks." She sighed with a pause, watching him from the side of her eye. "Why are you here?" 

He grinned. 

"Well, I was thinking of taking a wife," he began, chuckling when he took in the gaping expression that crossed her face before she clamped her mouth shut with a snap. 

"And you want his permission to marry Chloe." She nodded, looking very much like she thought it was her responsibility to bring the news to Gabriel herself. Already her feet were moving them through the courtyard that led to his father's quarters. 

He just laughed, grabbing her shoulders. 

"No, no. I was hoping for advice." Nathalie frowned at him a moment. 

"Don't break perfume bottles," she quipped, causing him to burst out with actual surprise. 

"Noted." He gestured towards his old room. "Can we talk in here? I have some questions." Looking over her shoulder to make sure the rest of the wives were being dutiful, she nodded. 

His former bedroom room remained essentially unchanged from his childhood - oversized, empty, and impersonal. For a man who was the God of Fire, his father sure preferred to live in a place that resonated with coldness. A large bed in the middle of one wall, a table and chair in the other, every other evidence of his life there wiped away. How many hours had he spent staring at the beams vaulted above his bed? How long had he paced around the large space out of boredom until he’d finally been allowed to experience freedom? How had he survived this relative captivity? 

A quick shake of his head forced him to draw his attention back to the moment, catching sight of Nathalie’s calculating gaze. She was a shrewd woman, one that he knew he had to take extra care with during this whole thing. If she figured out everything that was going on, she would single-handedly destroy the glimmer of true happiness that Marinette offered him. 

Flashing her a nervous smile that he hoped she would take as nerves about the topic of their conversation, he flopped on the bed. 

“What do you want to know, Adrien?” Her voice was to the point as she sat on the chair. 

“Well, I guess - Father has so many wives. How does Bride Day actually work?” He sat up, giving her a curious look. Nathalie just sighed in response. 

“Your father’s experience is different than almost anyone else, I think.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “How much do you know about your mother?” Adrien blinked, a little blindsided by the unexpected question. When he mostly responded by shrugging with a gaping look, she continued. 

His mother, he discovered, was a human woman from the village. His father had been instantly smitten by her and she had fallen for him almost at the same speed. A quick courtship had led to a speedy marriage. Gods didn’t generally participate in the ceremonies of the mortals, but to honour his bride, Gabriel decided to follow her traditions: elaborate wedding wear and formal rituals with a small group of her family in attendance as witnesses.

Adrien felt riddled with questions - never having had anyone tell him the story of his parents or their love for each other. All his memories consisted of his father’s coldness and distance after she had died. He could barely even remember his mother - nothing more than the feeling of happiness her laugh would give him and the feel of her arms hugging him tight.

Nathalie continued, explaining that after his mother died, his father had been filled with rage - ready to destroy the village that represented the life and the woman he loved. It was only the intercession of a village elder who had stopped the village from burning to the ground. She offered him a new wife, dutiful and obedient. She offered him Nathalie.

At first, he wouldn't agree, taking a long time to get to know Nathalie before agreeing with some stipulations - a new wife every year. Nathalie knew she could never replace Adrien's mother, instead working to protect the village even though she grew to love Gabriel in her own way. 

Now, many years after Gabriel had agreed to the annual ritual, he had a houseful of wives he never cared for, never visited, and rarely even acknowledged. She admitted to not really understanding the point of the whole experience but cut herself off with a flush, her open look of concern and compassion quickly set back behind the smooth face of a dutiful wife. 

When pressed, Nathalie walked through the typical process of a bride day: the young woman arriving at his door late in the evening, having completed whatever ceremony they did in the village, dressed in an extremely elaborate wedding gown. However, unlike the traditions of the village, marriage here in his father's house simply consisted of the new bride speaking a vow of fealty to the God of Father once he approved of her. The new bride was whisked off to the women's quarters by Nathalie, where she was expected to behave according to her new station. She could never leave, never love, never experience anything beyond the tall stone walls of his father’s home. Wives were expected to be available on-demand if Gabriel ever had need or want of them, beautiful and poised.

“So it’s all just a show,” Adrien commented, more frustrated than ever that his father would take these women and just abandon them. Marinette would spend her life in this horrible place, surrounded by women and never allowed to have anyone care for her. He knew how that felt, having been the son of the monster. But it was different for him. These women had no chance to escape. Nothing. 

“Not exactly,” Nathalie muttered in return. “He sees it as retribution owed to him for the death of your mother.” 

Adrien couldn’t help the frown that furrowed into his brow in frustration. He might not be able to do anything for the wives who were already in Gabriel’s home, but he wasn’t going to let his Marinette fall into the same life. His plan now needed to keep Nathalie out of the way so that they could try to convince his father than Mireille was a new bride. 

It was with quick and unexpected movements that he jumped from his place on the bed and strode his way to the large door, flinging it open. Nathalie’s usually unflappable composure broke until wide-eyed surprise when he bowed sharply. 

“Thank you for your help, Nathalie.” 

He pulled the door closed behind him with a louder bang than he’d intended, holding it closed as he hissed at Plagg. The little cat whizzed forward in a dark blur, disappearing through the wood for a moment until there was a resounding click, locking the bedroom. He could hear Nathalie calling his name from the inside - frantic and with a sharp level of annoyance. 

Plagg looked pleased enough with their progress. 

“Ok, now for the bride.”

* * *

Marinette tried to keep herself busy - sorting through the artwork that had been strewn all over the table. Adrien had been so genuinely appreciative of her designs. She stared at the wedding gown that she’d designed with a sense of sadness. Once upon a time, she’d envisioned herself wearing it - radiant and beautiful and in love, meeting her heartmate to celebrate their marriage. It had filled so many of her youthful daydreams. But now, she was married to a God. The fancy gown she’d been given to him in hadn’t even been of her choosing - beautiful but not her own design. A soft sigh escaped her as she carefully stacked her drawings back into the box. 

Tikki mewed softly, drawing Marinette’s attention back to her curious kitten. Snuggling the little furball against her cheek, Marinette danced around the house with a smile. She might not have had the chance to wear the gown of her dreams, but at least she was happy. 

The day was quiet. She tried not to think about what exactly he was doing, where he had gone - food, kitten snuggles, sketches of Adrien’s face, and daydreams of desperate kisses filled her time instead. 

The sun was well overhead into the afternoon when she sank onto the chair of the overlook, a mug of warm drink in her hands and kitten coiled at her feet, wishing that he was there to curl up with. It was strange to think of how quickly her life had changed. She missed the village and her parents still, but now she yearned to hear his laughter, to see his eyes dance with mischief, to feel his arms around her. 

Against her feet, Tikki stirred, ears upright and eyes wide as she stared through the house. 

“What is it?” Marinette asked, twisting around to see what her kitten was staring at with such intensity. Suddenly, the kitten bolted off the lounge chair, hiding underneath. Marinette frowned, uncertain what would cause her cat to behave in such a way. 

A loud rap on the door was the answer. 

Marinette wasn’t sure if she should open it or not - the memory of Adrien’s almost panicked pleading for her safety fluttering through her brain. The knock sounded again. Maybe it was Nino. Maybe Adrien had sent him to check up on her while he was gone. On the third knock, Marinette moved to the door and pulled it open.

On the other side stood a woman - the sun alight on her long golden tresses and bouncing off the bright gold of her gown. She was breathtakingly beautiful - shocking blue eyes, perfect balanced lips, and a face that practically glowed. Marinette stood in surprise as the being stared down at her with a look of utter contempt. 

“Who are you?” The woman’s voice wasn’t kind as she shoved Marinette out of the doorway and stepped into the house. “Where’s Adrikins?” 

Adrikins? 

Marinette couldn’t find her voice, shocked speechless by the arrogance and dismissal. The woman looked around the house in a sweeping glance before turning her eyes back to Marinette, taking a long glance up and down her frame before sneering slightly. The sneer marred all the beauty of her face, twisting it up into something monstrous and ugly. 

“What are you doing here in my Adrikin’s house? I didn’t know he was slumming with humans now.” Eyes narrowed. “Wait. Why are you wearing MY robe? Did Adrien give you that?” The screech that she emitted was ear piercing. 

Marinette stumbled back against the wall when the other woman reached out to grab the gown, a terrible ripping sound filling the room as a seam tore apart, leaving Marinette’s shoulder exposed. 

“For his father’s wife, he said. Ooooh, I should have known he was lying! He’s always lying! He is supposed to be with me, the beautiful one, not an ugly human like you!” Another rip sounded before the woman froze, her eyes wide. 

“A human….. A wife…..” The golden haired woman stepped back, her fingers untangling from the fabric of Marinette’s robe as a smug look covered her features. “Are you a sacrifice? For Bride Day?” 

Marinette just nodded, unsure exactly what was going on, resisting the temptation to clutch the torn gown around herself as the woman cackled. 

“Oh, priceless. Adrikins, what are you up to now?” 

The woman took another scathing glance from Marinette’s head to toes and back again. 

“If you are trying to seduce my Adrikins before the wedding, think again. He’s mine, do you hear? You will never have him. Your pathetic little village will burn to the ground.” Hair flipped over a creamy shoulder as the woman flounced back through the door. 

Marinette stood blinking in the door as the woman vanished down the path, the angle of the sun nearly blinding off her gown. Who was she, this golden woman who claimed possession of Adrien? Was she one of his wives? 

Unsure if she should be worried or not, she tried to squash the feeling of panic that attempted to wind through her. Her fingers clutched the ladybug charm on her wrist, drawing strength from it. Life as a wife of a God wasn’t bound to be easy, especially if she had to share him with jealous wives. 

She had no reason to think that Adrien’s actions and behaviours over the last few days had been anything other than sincere. The look in his eyes couldn’t have been faked. She knew it. 

Closing the door with a quiet click, she looked down at the torn robe. It looked salvageable, the tears mostly following the seams. Untying it, she let it drop to the floor before scooping it up into her arms. Tikki appeared at her side, rubbing softly against her ankle in comfort. 

“Thanks, Tikki,” Marinette whispered, dropping the gown on the couch and gathering the rest of her sewing supplies. Tikki made herself at home in the pool of fabric, curling up in the pile. It made Marinette smile. 

Her heart yearned for Adrien to come home. For him to answer the questions that she had. To explain more about life with wives and her role with it in. The thought of sharing him made her feel a twang of heartbreak. Chiding herself over her selfishness, she pushed her needle through the fabric, lining the edges back together with experienced stitches as the sun left the sky over the mountains a fiery red while it sank under the horizon. 


	10. Chapter 10

An irritated glare from his father brought Adrien to the awareness that he was drumming his fingers against his leg. Mentally forcing himself to still his fidgets, Adrien sat stiff and formally beside the man. What kinds of things ran through the mind of the God of Fire on a night like this - a Bride night? Did he even care other than to add another woman to his list? Was a new bride ever going to appease him of the death of Adrien's mother? 

Adrien's request to observe the ritual had earned him a deep stare and frown before Gabriel had simply nodded curtly and left the room. 

Adrien admired the fact that his father seemed to care enough to put extra efforts in his appearance. Freshly bathed and shaven, with his silver hair carefully slicked back, the man had his solemn look of disapproval carefully in place. He wore a white robe that seemed to be specifically designed for this annual occasion, layered with fabric woven in red and white stripes. 

"Where's Nathalie?" Gabriel's voice echoed in the courtyard. Adrien shrugged. 

"Maybe she is with the women. Would you like me to check?" He offered, wondering how closely the first wife was involved in this entire ceremony. Gabriel's waved in dismissal of the offer, leaving them to wait in silence in the middle of the courtyard with nothing but stars and flickering torches on the walls. 

Adrien let his mind wander to Marinette, wondering idly what she was doing. He hoped she was asleep, seeing as it was well past midnight. A vision of her curled up in his bed, her dark hair splayed across the pillow, her soft lips pursed slightly as she dreamed crossed his mind, leaving him more than a little desperate to hurry home. 

This had to work. 

Shaking his head to stay focused, he heard the click of doors opening from the women's wing, a trail of Gabriel's current wives walked in pairs down the hallway to encircle the room. Each held a candle, bathing the room in a soft glow. 

Adrien supposed it would be incredibly romantic - if this ceremony meant anything of value to either participant. 

The bride's arrival was quiet, a single woman in a gown of elaborate white, hood pulled far over her face. She walked slowly with her head bowed, hands clasped in front of her as she made her way down the path. When she reached the middle of the courtyard, she knelt, bowing low. 

Gabriel made a soft grunting sound, one that Adrien knew was a small sign of approval that he rarely gave. The God of Fire pushed himself off his chair, stepping down to the pathway towards the woman huddled on the ground. 

Adrien's heart pounded so loudly in his chest that he worried his father could hear the sound reverberating against the walls. Plagg shuffled underneath the safety of Adrien's gown as a silent reminder to remain calm. He commended Mireille, who diligently stayed in her submissive pose as Gabriel approached. 

"Stand." The voice was commanding and authoritative. So much so that Adrien had to resist the urge to instantly obey his father. Years and years of living under his father's rules left him still struggling for independence. Mireille, however, did as she was told, rising gracefully to her feet. 

Gabriel slowly pulled back the hood of the bridal gown, revealing dark hair and big brown eyes that Mireille kept lowered. A hand on her chin tipped her head back for closer examination before Gabriel clasped his hands behind himself and stepped around her. 

Mireille took the brief second while Gabriel was out of sight to let her eyes flicker to Adrien who shot her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

"You look familiar," Gabriel mused, leaving Adrien worried that maybe their game had been discovered. Narrowed eyes looked at her again. "What is your name?" 

"Mireille," she answered without hesitation. Gabriel gave a throaty hum before nodding. 

"Yes. You can be a wife." There was a short moment of silence as Gabriel scanned the room. A look of disapproval rippled across his father's face before turning back to Mireille. Taking her hand, he commanded her to repeat after him a series of vows that Adrien didn't hear. Relief filled him as he realized their little ruse had succeeded, leaving Marinette to stay free from his father's grasp. She could be his. His heart soared as he envisioned racing home to her side. 

Thoughts of how to explain the mix up of identities rattled around. She would understand. He was sure of it. Especially now that she was free from the Fire God and her fears about her village could stop. 

The ritual ended with the other wives coming in close to greet their new sister and to lead her back to the women's quarters. 

"STOP!" 

The shout that filled the courtyard was emphasized by the sound of a door being smashed open with tremendous force and slamming against a wall. Nathalie came barrelling into the yard with her hands clenched into fists, face red and angry as she stared Adrien down. Immortal or not, Adrien recognized danger when he saw it, stumbling to his feet with his arms raised in front of himself for protection. 

"You!" She screamed, a carefully manicured finger pointing in his face. "Lock ME in a room and leave me there? What are you doing, you conniving little brat?" 

The woman whirled to take in the scene her eyes stopping on Mireille dressed in her elaborate wedding gown. Adrien watched Mireille's face turn to panic, her eyes widening to the size of saucers and her face going pale as she frantically looked his way. He gestured for her to go, hoping she could escape any incoming wrath. The women scattered rushing off to their quarters with squeals and screeches. 

Adrien was prepared when Nathalie spun her attention back to him again. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about Nathalie. I just wanted to go ask Father if I could watch the ceremony and I left. Maybe the door got stuck somehow?" 

"What is the meaning of this, Nathalie?" Gabriel asked. Adrien could feel the anger rolling off the man. 

"Your SON locked me in his old room. Then I finally get out and I find you here, mid-ceremony, marrying a bride you already are married to." 

Gabriel's eyes narrowed dangerously in Adrien's direction. Fear rippled through him. Angry Gabriel was a terrible person. 

"Explain. Now."

Hands thrown up in a gesture of innocence, Adrien attempted to laugh. 

"It was just a prank. I swear. I bribed that girl to see if you would recognize her as one of your wives. We were just trying to have some fun. You have to admit that it was funny that you didn't even know." 

He was rambling, he knew it. Hopefully, his father would believe him. The man stared angrily at him for longer than Adrien was comfortable with, leaving him feeling raw and jumpy. 

"Why?" 

Adrien shrugged. 

"Just for fun."

"So it has nothing to do with the human girl in your house? The one wearing my gown that you said was for your father's bride? The one who was supposed to be the sacrifice?" Chloe's whining voice left an ice trail down his spine. His eyes found her leaning casually in the doorway that Nathalie had burst through, her face twisted into a confident smirk that made him want to slap it off. 

She knew about Marinette. 

"If you touched her..." he ground out, taking a step in Chloe's direction. His father's hand on his arm stopped him from going farther. 

"You took a bride? My bride?" His father's voice was low and dark, a sign of the rage beneath the surface. 

"No, Father, it was a big misunderstanding." 

"You took my wife, hid her in your home, tried to deceive me with this elaborate ruse to remarry a wife I already have so you could what - sleep with her? Keep her?" The grip on his arm tightened as his father spoke, the hold painful and menacing. 

"Do you think I care enough about these women that I wouldn't have let you use whichever one you wanted?" Adrien blinked. His father would offer him  _ use _ of a wife? He felt his stomach roll at the casual comment, determined more than ever to keep Marinette from the man. Chloe chuckled loudly from her perch in the doorway.

"Let go of me." Adrien pulled his arm, attempting to free it from the grasp. The fingers curled around his forearm were hot, the heat sinking through the thin fabric of the sleeve. 

"You betrayed me, Adrien." His father somehow managed to keep his face emotionless, but his eyes were dancing in a murderous rage. Adrien could feel the rhythm of his heart stutter in panic. 

“No, Father. It’s just a mistake. I promise.” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“The girl is mine. You will give her back to me.”

Despite the blistering heat on his arm, Adrien felt cold. There was no way he would ever give Marinette to this monster - this demon. 

“No.” He could barely believe his own voice, speaking out in stubborn refusal. 

Suddenly, there was fire. The wrath of his father burned brightly around them, flames licking against his skin in a sickening wave. 

“Are you prepared for the consequences of your behaviour, boy? That girl is MINE!” Gabriel roared, his eyes burning holes through Adrien’s brain. “I will destroy her.” 

No. Gabriel must never get close to Marinette. She was too sweet. Too special. Too wonderful for this angry, violent man. Adrien felt panic clawing up his throat. No. A strong pull of his arm set his free, leaving him to jump over the flame and run. Gabriel’s voice screamed on the other side, shouting his name. Adrien looked quickly at Chloe, seeing her shrink back slightly at the anger he directed her way.

"Plagg!" He didn't need to call, his partner already prepping to transform. It was fluid when it happened, the melding of man to beast seamless before paws were running faster than ever before, urgency forcing his strides to the widest they could go. 

Marinette was the only goal now. His mind raced as fast as his feet, frantic plans whirling into place. He needed to hide her somewhere safe. He wasn't sure how much time he would have as a head start - every second that he could keep ahead of his father was vital. His legs hurt from the speed he was forcing them to move, the pathway lit up with his cat-like night vision while everything around his rushed past in dark blurs. 

He burst apart from Plagg mid-lunge into the back porch, already running his human feet through the house in desperate movements. Everything that belonged to Marinette was tossed onto the couch. It was a cacophony of sudden noise and light that he didn't even care about. 

Marinette herself came stumbling out of the bedroom dressed only in her undergown, her hair dishevelled as she rubbed her eyes, and sleepily rasped his name in confusion. At any other moment, he would have marched straight across the room and kissed her so soundly that she wouldn't have been able to breathe. But he couldn't, simply rushing from place to place to gather her things. The box from under the bed, her wedding gown, the clothes from her village - into the pile it went.

Plagg helped, making sure his favourite chunks of cheese were packed with everything else, before zipping into the bedroom to coax Tikki off the warmth of the bedcover. 

Marinette frowned as she scooped her mewling kitten in her arms, her face an outward sign of the confusion she must have felt on the inside. 

"Adrien?" Her voice was louder this time. He had to make sure everything was set before he allowed himself to look at her again. The pile was big, but manageable, tied together in her old sheet. Satisfied with his work, he spun to face her at last.

"What are you doing? Come to bed." She reached out the hand that wasn't cradling Tikki and touched his arm with a sleepy smile. He didn't feel himself move, but suddenly she was in his arms, his mouth desperately moving against hers. His fear of what was coming made his kisses harsh instead of passionate. When he forced himself to break apart, she simply blinked in surprise, fingers touching her swollen lips. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" His forehead leaned on hers as he tried to calm himself down. No need to panic her. She didn't deserve this.

"Come." His fingers laced between hers as he picked up Chloe's gown from where Marinette had laid it for the night. The sack of belongings gathered he pulled them out the door while ordering Plagg to turn out the lamps. Marinette seemed confused but thankfully stayed quiet as he led her down the path to Nino's hall. 

Nino would hide them, at least for tonight. Gabriel's parental neglect had one advantage - the unawareness of which Gods Adrien considered friends. As long as Chloe didn't piece things together… Adrien shook his head. 

There was no sign of his father yet, no glow of ominous flames, no blistering heat, not even the prickle of rage burning skin. That, at least, gave Adrien hope. 

Nino was surprised to see them when he pulled open the heavy doors in response to Adrien's loud thumps. 

"Dude. What's up? Kind of late, isn't it?"

"I need your help. Do you have a room?" Nino's eyes slid between Adrien, Marinette, and the oversized sack of belongings before returning to stare at Adrien with a raised eyebrow and a nod. Thankful that Nino never really pushed for answers to questions that he might have, Adrien pulled Marinette to the room that Nino offered. 

The good night he offered his friend was too curt for the hospitality his friend had shown, but Adrien didn't care. Closing the door firmly behind himself, he watched Marinette settle Tikki into a blanket on a chair in the corner of the small room. Plagg curled up with her, giving Adrien a quick frown before snuggling against the little kitten.

He dug his fingers into his hair in frustration. Everything had gone wrong. She was in danger because he had decided to literally play with fire. If he had just delivered her to his father that first day - none of this would have happened. 

A vision of Marinette standing in the middle of the courtyard as his father examined her for his approval made his stomach churn. No. He could never let his father touch her. 

"Now, what's wrong?" Marinette's voice pulled him from the darkness of his thoughts. She had moved closer while he had been lost in his bubble of despair, a soft hand on his forearm. He searched her face, crinkled with worry. How to explain it all? How could he tell her that this had failed and she was in danger? 

He ran his knuckles down the soft skin of her cheek as he let himself sink into the depths of her blue eyes. How had he fallen for her so quickly? How could he keep her safe against the wrath of his father?

“Marinette. I - “ Words failed him. When she stretched up on her toes to place a soft kiss on his mouth, he took it as a sign, pressing his lips to hers with desperate need. His fingers trailed down smooth skin as he slid her undertunic from her shoulders, pulling her close. 

He didn’t care that she belonged to his father. He didn’t care that she wasn’t really his wife. All he cared about was that tonight, she was his.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *angst warning.....*  
(I promise we will get back to happy fluffy at some point....)

The room was still dark when Marinette woke. The warm feeling of her skin touching skin, breath against her neck, arms wrapped around her tightly left her flushed. Memories of passion flooded her, drawing attention to the man who held her. 

How had she fallen for him so quickly? How could she willingly share him with other wives? 

She stared at his face with what little light seeped in through the window. His hair was all askew, tousled against his forehead while he slept, giving him a look of impish mischievousness even in the dark. He seemed so much more at peace than he had when he had burst into his home and woken her from sleep. 

What had happened that had caused such an urgent and desperate reaction?

Her arm hurt, pinned beneath her in her sleep. Shifting a little, she pulled it free only to cause Adrien to let out a groan as he stirred. Green eyes fluttered open to see her watching him, prompting a smirk that completed the true appearance of roguishness.

"Good morning, Princess," he growled, a gravelly tone that sent her heart into a fluttering mess. A kiss pressed against the pulse on her neck couldn't hide the erratic beating, causing him to chuckle softly. His skin against hers made set her on fire. Maybe this was why he was the God of Fire, she mused through scattered thoughts. 

Fingers woven in his hair brought his lips back to hers, no longer filled with desperateness of need or want but simply the freedom to be together. 

She whimpered a little in disapproval as he pulled back, making him chuckle again before sadness filled his eyes.

"We need to talk." 

He sat up, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and slumping over his knees, hands buried deep into his hair. 

Sensing the whole mood of the room shifting to something serious, Marinette scooted herself to sit, pulling the sheet up to cover herself waiting for Adrien to say something. 

He took a deep breath before turning to look at her, reaching out to entwine his fingers with hers. Green eyes pierced through her, making her feel vulnerable and self-conscious. 

"I love you." Her heart stuttered as she struggled to catch her breath. He loved her. She couldn't keep the smile from curling up the corners of her lips. She wanted to say it back, but he cut in before she could say anything. "It is important you know that before I say what's next." 

The smile turned to a frown, her brow creasing together while trying to read the look in his eyes. Finally, he tore his eyes from hers, dropping his gaze to where their fingers wove together. 

"That morning when Alix dropped you at my front door…" he paused, taking another deep breath. "There was a mix-up."

His eyes skittered up to her again, waiting, she supposed, to see if she would react. But all she felt was confusion. 

"A mix-up?"

Worry etched the lines of his face as he spoke next.

"I am not the God of Fire."

Time stopped. She felt all the blood rush from her face. A lie. It had been a lie. All this had been nothing but a lie. She had believed him to be the God she was destined for. She had sacrificed herself to protect the people of her village but hadn’t actually done so. Scrambling, she threw herself off the bed in time to vomit into a bowl on a table nearby. Her hand shook as she wiped the back across her mouth. 

Her mind raced - envisioning the God of Fire, whoever he was, raging against the village in an uncontrolled flame. All because of what Adrien casually called a “mix-up.” She wanted to be sick again. 

Undertunic yanked over her head, she pressed herself against the wall as far away from him as possible. 

“Who are you then?” she whispered, unable to look at him. 

“His son.” 

His son. His son had toyed with her heart, had stopped her from doing what she was supposed to. 

“Let me explain, Marinette. Please?” She just nodded. When he leapt to his feet and started to pace back and forth on the other side of the bed, she jumped. 

“I’m the God of Mischief. I tend to do silly pranks and tricks to other people. It’s just fun and games. So when you showed up at my door instead of my father’s - it seemed like a fun prank to play on him. You know, tease him a little. Gabriel has so many wives, I just thought it would be funny to see what I could do with the opportunity that literally landed on my doorstep.

The problem is, somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you.”

He paused in his rambling, causing her to glance at him. He stared at her, his eyes pleading with her. It hurt to see. 

“It forced me to come up with a bigger plan than just to prank my father by pretending to have one of his wives. I didn’t want him to take you from me. But it failed, Marinette. It failed. He’s coming for you. That’s why we came here last night. I can’t let you become his wife. I can’t. I just can’t. Not to that monster.” His voice trailed off and he flopped his body onto the edge of the bed, curled up again in a slouch. 

Marinette didn’t know what to think, what to do. Adrien sounded sincere in his explanation, but her heart pulsed with confusion. She had believed the lie that he’d weaved, given all to him, thought she was keeping her village safe. She was angry. She was upset. Her heart felt like it had been trampled on and ripped to pieces. Her legs gave way, her body sinking down the wall to the floor. When had she started crying? The tears were hot on her cheeks leaving dots on her arms. 

Love seemed like a foolish word. Had he simply been using her this whole time? Thoughts of his passionate touch and the kisses they had shared were tainted with this new revelation. Had it all been a game to him? 

Her stomach heaved again, leaving her groaning in despair over the bowl she managed to reach just in time. Unable to support herself yet she crumpled to the floor, forcing herself to breathe in a slow rhythm. In. Out. 

Her family. Her friends. Her village. Kagami. Marinette's sacrifice had been for nothing. In. Out. The God of Fire never received his bride. He would be angry. In. Out. Fingers toyed with the ladybug charm on her wrist. 

A plan started to weave itself together within the chaotic mess of thoughts and feelings. Ignoring Adrien, unable to handle the thought of trying to talk to him, she pushed herself to her feet. One step at a time. 

Robe over her undertunic.

Tikki in her arm.

Sack of belongings in the other. 

Move to the door. 

"Marinette. Wait. What are you doing?" He sounded surprised, a hand circling her arm to stop her. 

Jumping at the sudden contact, Marinette turned to look at his face. His eyes were haunted. 

"Please don't go," he begged. Carefully, she kept herself focused on the mission ahead, not letting the twist of her heart control her decisions, no matter how much she wanted to. 

"Let go of me." Her voice sounded as disconnected as she felt. His hand vanished instantly, taking a step back to give her room. 

"If it means anything, I'm sorry." 

She almost broke, her breath ragged as she warred against herself. She wanted to stay. Wanted to believe him. But responsibility weighed heavy and, with grit teeth and a stern look of determination, forced herself to push her way through the door - all the belongings she owned clutched in one fist and a small kitten in the other. 

Unable to wipe the tears rolling down her cheeks in frustrated heartbreak, she let them fall. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Nino seemed genuinely surprised at her appearance in the hall, frowning in her direction as she approached the chair he lounged in. 

"What's up?" He asked, his eyes flicking to the open door she had appeared from. 

"Where does Gabriel live?" 

Nino's eyebrows nearly shot off his forehead as he gaped at her question. 

"Gabriel?" 

She nodded, hoping he would help her as he had in the past. She needed help now - the plan to make her way to Gabriel's home and throw herself at his mercy as a bride if he would have her. 

"Uh, the God of Fire lives on the other side of the valley. Big house on the biggest mountain." 

"Thank you, Nino."

Determined steps moved her towards the main hall door, her eyes locked on the handle. She could feel his eyes burning into her from the door of the room they’d shared. If she could just get out of the hall, away from him, she could do this. In. Out.

If she had been two steps ahead, the door would have smashed into her when it burst open and a rush of blurring colour whizzed into the hall. A figure skidded to a halt in the middle of the room, yelling Adrien’s name. Short purple hair, a suit made of black, and sandals with wings were all that Marinette could catch sight of before Adrien strode into the hall. 

“What is it, Alix?” 

“Gabriel’s gone off the crazy end. Looks like he’s going to go for the village.” 

Marinette’s sack of belongings hit the ground a second before she did, her vision going black as reality smashed into her soul. The village. She was too late. 

A soft hand on her cheek. A worried voice calling her name. Arms propping her up. When her eyes fluttered open, it was to a sea of green. Adrien held her, his face close to hers. 

“Marinette.” Her name sounded like a relieved breath from his lips. It was too much. Flinging her arms around his neck, she sobbed, face pressed into his chest. 

"My family." The words were broken by gasping cries but he understood, comforting her with.his arms. 

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I swear. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." His rambling apologies brought her back from the edge of panic. He pulled them to stand, holding her chin in place to force her to look at him. 

"I am going to him. I will do everything in my power to stop him. I promise. If I fail, if he gets to the village…." His voice trailed off. 

"Will you stay here? Please?" 

No. She couldn't hide here, safe on the mountain behind the protection of Adrien's friends. She had to save her parents, her friends, anyone in the village she could. His smile was sad when he read the truth on her face. 

"Promise me you will be safe. If the fire comes, you will get out of the village and hide." She nodded, a silent hope to keep it. 

"I love you." She almost didn't hear his voice whisper his confession before his lips pressed softly against hers. Then he was gone, calling to Plagg as he ran out the door. 

For one moment, she stood in the middle of Nino's hall frozen, allowing herself to be crushed by 1000 thought of uncertainty and confusion. Then she moved. 

"Nino, can I leave Tikki here?" 

With his approval, she tucked the kitten back into the bedroom along with her bundle of belongings before gently closing the door. Turning to face the purple-haired goddess with winged sandals, Marinette strode up to her with determination. 

"You are the Messenger, aren't you?" A cautious nod was her answer. 

"I need you to take me to the village. Now."

* * *

Chat wasn't sure where exactly his father would be on his rampage. The valley beneath Adrien's house seemed to be nothing more than a giant flame, all the wildlife that Marinette had carefully admired reduced to nothing but fire and ash. 

Finding Gabriel standing at the doorway of his home was more than a little disconcerting. 

"Transform." Gabriel's cold voice was so opposite his heated power it was almost impossible not to laugh. For a brief second, Chat considered defying the man in front of him and staying in his cat formation instead. But, being a cat made conversation difficult. 

In an instant, Plagg popped free, leaving Adrien standing in front of his father in slight trepidation. 

"Where is she?" Pleasantries be damned. His father needed a good shake. 

"Somewhere safe from you."

The growl Gabriel released was impressively feral sounding as he stepped towards his son. Adrien forced himself to stay still, even when his father leaned menacingly into his personal space. 

"She's mine."

"Technically, she's not." Gabriel's fiery eyes narrowed. "She was a substitute for one of the other village girls who was supposed to be your bride. She agreed to take the other one's place because she wanted to save her family from you. She wasn't supposed to be yours in the first place."

Adrien didn't think his father could look angrier than he did right then, his eyes so dark they were almost black, the glint of flames mirrored in them. Veins throbbed along the sides of the man's forehead while hands and teeth clenched tightly. 

"They will pay." 

"No, Father. Please don't take my mischief out on the village. Punish me instead."

There was a pause as Gabriel fumed in silence. When he moved, it was with an unexpected speed that his fists wrapped around the collar of Adrien's robe, shoving him into the wooden house. Adrien knew he yelped in surprise, struggling to keep his feet beneath him..the hands against his robe were hot, the smell of singed fabric filling his nostrils. 

"I have spent far too long suffering with your insolence and foolish emotional outbursts in order to give some level of honour to your mother. But you are nothing like her. Nothing, do you hear me?" 

An angry jerk on his robe threw Adrien to the ground, Gabriel standing menacingly over him. 

"That stupid little human girl you seem to think you love will die, Adrien. I will make sure of it. Then you can see how it feels to have your heart ripped out of you for eternity. She means nothing to me. None of them do." 

“If the humans mean nothing to you,” Adrien ground out, attempting to get to his feet again, “why bother burning their village? They don’t matter.” 

A foot shoved in the middle of his chest knocked him back down to the ground. 

“You want to save the girl, don’t you?” Gabriel paused to glare before leaning on the leg which held Adrien down. “She’s run back to the village, hasn’t she?” 

Adrien felt his heart drop at the triumphant grin that spread slowly across his father’s face. 

“And you can do nothing to save her. You, with only the power to change into a cat and be unbearably annoying, can do nothing to stop me from destroying that village.” 

The panicky frustration that held Adrien to the ground oozed into something new, something dangerous. An arm outstretched in front of him called Plagg in silence, the black cat whizzing close and swirling around Adrien’s arm to rest on his fingers. 

“Be careful,” the little creature murmured before Adrien yelled “Cataclysm!” and from his fingertips Plagg burst into darkness, enveloping the room. It was heavy and destructive, the power of the blast feeling like gravity pulling against every fibre of his being as the energy moved through him.

Gabriel’s eyes widened as the darkness covered the house, the beams of wood cracking in agony under the brutality of the force. Pieces fell from the ceiling, crashing down into the room. Adrien wasn’t sure how much longer he could continue, the pull on himself draining his strength. If he could just knock his father down, somehow stop him from destroying the village. His house could be rebuilt - thousands of human lives couldn’t be.

A fireball to his chest ultimately ended the destruction, the orb of darkness fading in a whirl of black smoke as Plagg collapsed beside Adrien’s head with a small groan. Gabriel leered down with amused approval.

“So you aren’t completely worthless after all.” 

Adrien tried to kick free without success, struggling against the weight of his father stepping on him combined with the weakness of having used his special ability. 

“Although it looks like your little cat thing is worn out and now you are really are useless.” Adrien’s eyes flicked to Plagg, flopped starfish style on the ground unmoving. 

“How are you going to save her now, Adrien? You have nothing left - no powers, no strength, nothing. I should have killed you when your mother died. Then I wouldn’t be stuck with a worthless son for eternity.” 

Adrien tried not to let the pain of the words tear his heart apart. His father had always hated him, always rejected him. But words cut harsher than any actions, leaving Adrien’s heart gaping and bleeding. The hands he’d places around Gabriel’s foot, trying to push him off simply flopped to the ground in defeat. 

“If I renounce my immortality and live in the village where you never have to see me again, will you leave them alone? Will you stop taking brides that mean nothing to you?” 

His father froze, expression unreadable as he considered Adrien’s offer. The foot on Adrien’s chest moved. 

“You love her enough to give up your immortality?” 

Adrien nodded, sitting up. Scooping Plagg up into his hands, Adrien made sure his friend was still alive, the tiny chest rising and falling in silent breathing. Relieved, he tucked the little cat into his robe and got to his feet. 

Gabriel’s sudden and unexpected movement caught him off guard, his body slamming into a wall with his father’s arm pinning his shoulders in place. Cold grey eyes a mere inch from his face drilled into his own, the rage behind them burning with an intensity that was unfathomable - anger born of pain.

“Then do it.” 

“Give me your word. You’ll leave the village alone. No burning it down. No more brides. No retaliation to Marinette or the other girl. Nothing.” 

Gabriel nodded sharply.

“I give you my word.” 

Staring into the eyes of the man he had always called Father, Adrien didn’t hesitate. Sacrificing himself to save Marinette and the village was worth it. 

“I renounce my immortality.” 

It happened so fast, he wasn’t sure if it had happened at all. A swirling rush of cold air encircling his body, Plagg shifting within his robe with a sound of complaint, the colours of the world dulling slightly, power sapped from his body leaving him feeling a little shaky. 

Gabriel simply laughed, stepping away. 

“You stupid foolish boy,”

Adrien stumbled a little as a brilliant flash of orange crossed his vision, smoke singing his nose and filling his throat, making him cough and wheeze. The frame of his house burnt and crackled with flame.

“You promised,” he gasped, the thick air hard to breathe, forcing him to his knees. “You gave me your word that you would let me live in the village. That you would leave them alone.”

Gabriel leaned in beside Adrien’s ear.

“I lied.”


	12. Chapter 12

Travelling by messenger god was fast but nauseating. The world rushed by in an indecipherable blur of colour, her stomach feeling more like she had left it behind at take off. Since Alix made her promise not to throw up, Marinette crunched her eyes closed and held on. It didn’t feel like more than a moment before her feet were steady on the dirt ground beneath her and Alix was vanishing off into the sunrise. 

It took a moment to get her bearings as her insides attempted to catch up with her body. Praying silently that Adrien had somehow managed to stop Gabriel, or at the very least slow him down, she ran in the direction of her parent’s bakery. The door rattled on its hinges when she burst through. Pans clattered as her father jumped in surprise, her mother’s eyes wide as they discovered their daughter at the door. 

“Marinette?” 

“Have to run. Fire is coming.” If she could just keep her family safe somehow….. 

She didn’t have time to answer their immediate questions, instead trying to corral them out the door. 

“Are you sure you aren’t overreacting?” her father asked, refusing to move. Very carefully, very intentionally, Marinette looked her father in the eyes before uttering a single, important word.

“No.” 

With that, the brawny man untied his apron strings, threw it on the counter, and grasped his wife by the elbow before heading out to the streets. 

“Thank you, Papa,” Marinette breathed, following behind them. “Just don’t go toward the mountains. He’s coming that way.” Her parents nodded. 

“Are you coming with us?” Mama’s eyes were worried, especially after Marinette shook her head. Suddenly, arms were around her, crushing her in a family hug between her mother and father that left her both comforted and sad at the same time. 

“I’m sorry I failed you,” she whispered. Her mother’s hands pulled her cheeks to make her look directly in her eyes. 

“You haven’t failed us, Marinette. You never have. Now, let’s get people out of this village.” 

A bustle of motion had both her parents yelling through the streets, banging on doors, and urging people who were barely awake to gather some belongings and head to somewhere safe. Marinette herself raced from house to house, desperate to make sure as many people as possible were out of the village before Gabriel arrived. 

* * *

The fire was too hot, the smell of burnt wood too overpowering, his body aching too much, the lack of air suffocating. Adrien lay on the floor of his house, face pressed against the ground as he fought to get to his feet. Marinette was in danger. Everything screamed at him in pain. Mortality hurt. 

“That was pretty stupid.” Plagg’s voice by his ear drawled. “What’s the plan now? Die?” 

It seemed like a valid option. 

“You better not seriously be considering that.” 

Adrien opened his eyes to glare as his companion. Stupid little pest. With a grunt, Adrien forced himself to a wavering stand, wondering exactly how he could get out of the house without being burnt alive. It looked like every wall of his house was on fire, red and orange battling each other over the timber walls with large clouds of smoke billowing around the room like a thundercloud of ash. 

“We need to get out of here,” he coughed, debating the idea of rushing the door with his shoulder and wondering how strong his mortal body actually was. Plagg followed his eye-line and snorted in disapproval. 

“If you have any better ideas, Plagg, I’m all ears.” The cat just tilted his head a moment as if listening. It took him a moment longer, but finally, Adrien heard a noise too. On the other side of the wall yelled Nino’s voice, shouting Adrien’s name. Adrien shouted back in confirmation that he was still alive. 

Suddenly, a wave of water hit the house, making the fire hiss like a snake screeching in agony as the fire flickered and writhed its way into submission. The moment the flames at the door were calm enough, Adrien bolted to the frame, slamming himself into the thick wood with a pained grunt. The door gave way under the assault, sending him sprawling awkwardly to the ground. Nino’s hands dragged him away from the house. 

Coughs racked his lungs from the smoke he’d breathed in, watching his house burning to the ground. It was unsalvageable. 

“What the hell is going on, Dude? Gabriel is on a rampage. Thought for sure you were going to be ashes in there.” 

“Nearly was.” Adrien looked at the other God beside his friend - a towering hulk of a man named Kim. The God of Water. “Thanks.” 

“No problem. Glad I could help.” 

Pushing himself to his feet, Adrien brushed the soot from his skin, sharing a nervous look with Plagg before returning his attention to his friend. 

“Where is Gabriel now?”

* * *

As word spread, the streets filled with villagers in a state of panic. Marinette felt eyes staring at her, the guilt of failure weighing heavily on her shoulders as she waved people towards the edge of town. 

"Marinette!" A familiar voice caused her to turn from her task in just enough time to brace herself for a pair of arms and body to be thrown at her. Momentarily stunned, she grappled with the arms clutching at her. Alya. Her best friend. 

"I heard you were here!" Alya exclaimed, looking Marinette up and down with an embarrassingly appraising stare. "What's this I hear about the Fire God preparing to burn down the village? What happened? Did you drop his favourite mug and he got angry?"

Marinette couldn't help but smile at the blunt curiosity that her friend always possessed. 

"It's complicated," Marinette muttered, making Alya's eyes narrow in instant suspicion. "I kind of ended up with his son by mistake." Alya's reaction was immediate, the roundness of her suddenly widened eyes matching the perfect "o" of her mouth, before she let out an unholy screech. 

"You WHAT?!" 

There wasn't time to gossip or dive into the details that she could see Alya desperately longed for. 

"Please, Alya. Run from the village and be safe. I need to know the people I love are safe." 

A loud set of screams in the centre of the village drew their attention towards the central fire. Standing in the middle of the blaze stood a large figure, engulfed in writhing flames. 

Blazing golds and reds waved in pulses of flickering slow-motion controlled with nothing more than a single gesture. Marinette felt her heart drop to her feet as panic weighed heavily against her. It was too late. Adrien had failed - the God of Fire was in the village. Screams of the people around her rattled heavily in her ears.

No. It was her. She had failed the people in this village and now they would pay the ultimate price of destruction and chaos. The blazing figure in the middle of her village terrified her. If Adrien had failed to stop his father and he was a God, what could she do as nothing but a human? 

“Where is my Bride?” A voice called from the flames, crackling and raging with unfurled anger.

Her jaw clenched in rigid determination. God or not, she would do anything she could to save her village. Steeling herself to action, she turned and shoved Alya with a shout to run for cover before breaking out into a sprint towards the centre of town, skidding to a halt as close as she dared to the flames. The heat singed even from where she stopped, the feeling prickling on her skin as she stood her feet proudly on the ground. Hands clenched into fists at her side, she raised her head in defiance.

"I'm here."

The figure in the flames growled, spinning to face her direction. Somehow, even with the fire dancing around him, she could still make out the features of a man who once might have been as handsome as his son. The fire that raged in his eyes had nothing to do with the ones that blazed around him, changing that elegance into a twisted emotion that could only be described as ugly. A moment of pity flashed through her as she watched him stare at her in return. 

"So, it was you who betrayed me." The ice in his words despite the heat surprised her. "You who betrayed this village you claim to care about. I hope my son was worth it." 

The motion, when it came, was smooth. He kept his eyes locked on hers as his arm raised, an almost indecipherable flick of fingers igniting an explosion to his left. Villagers ran screaming as buildings set ablaze in nothing more than a flash, the timbers settling into a loud crackling burn in a single breath. 

Marinette tried not to flinch at the casual destruction of someone’s home, forcing herself to keep her eyes on Gabriel. This was the monster that she had been warned of. A man who cared about nothing. A God who had the power to manipulate the village with fear, forcing them to do his bidding without care.

Another flash of light brought flames to a building on the other side of the town centre. 

"Please, Gabriel. It was all just a mistake. I didn't know. I am prepared to be your wife. Please don't destroy my village. Please!" She dropped to her knees in front of him, silently begging him to listen to reason. His eyes narrowed, hand raised to singe something else. 

She bowed her head, closing her eyes against his stubborn fiery heat. Maybe he would take his anger out on her alone and spare the rest of the village. There was nothing more she could do. 

"Stop!" a voice shouted, reverberating off the walls of the buildings that weren't on fire. Marinette's eyes popped open to stare at the face behind the voice - Kagami. 

* * *

He wasn’t going to make it in time. He knew he couldn’t reach the village before the flames he could see in the distance engulfed the buildings. Stumbling over his frustratingly sluggish feet, Adrien forced himself to keep moving down the mountainside. Somewhere near those flames was Marinette. He’d already failed to protect her village. He couldn’t fail to protect her too. 

Plagg seemed anxious beside him, zipping back and forth with unusual activity. Maybe he missed the thrill of running numbly like the cat too. He wouldn’t allow himself to dwell on the thought, keeping his eyes focused on the pathway so he wouldn’t stumble. They couldn’t help but flicker to the village ahead, wincing as the evidence of his father’s rage increased. 

It seemed to be an infinite distance between the mountain and the village, his mortal lungs screaming at with abuse at the pace he pushed forwards with. Surely, he could do something to stop the madness. Something to save her and her family. Surely he wasn’t too late. 

His legs threatened to give out as he passed the gate of the village, staring at the flames devouring the buildings from the centre of town. His father did this. His father. A man so filled with rage and sorrow that he thought he had some kind of right to destroy the lives of this human village without consequence. Fury bubbled beneath his skin at the idea. He wanted nothing to do with this man. Nothing at all. 

Pushing past the houses, Adrien skid to a halt as they gave way to the open space in the middle of the village. The people were in chaos, screaming and clutching their children as they raced away from the inferno. Standing in the centre of the community fire was Gabriel, his arms extended with his body consumed by the flames he controlled. 

Opposite him knelt Marinette, staring up in surprise at the girl by her side. Dressed in what appeared to be some kind of armour, the other girl stood rebelliously against the God of Fire, sword drawn and at the ready. Her chin was raised in a challenge to Gabriel, eyes flashing dangerously.

“My name is Kagami Tsurugi. I was chosen to be your wife, but I dishonoured you by having her take my place. Whatever she has done is irrelevant. Leave the village and take me as your wife.”

Gabriel’s arms dropped slowly as he appeared to consider the woman standing against him. Deciding that this was a good distraction, Adrien carefully crept around the circle, avoiding the flames to stand behind his father. 

The sound the God of Fire made in response to the girl’s offer scathed at Adrien’s heart - memories of his father’s utter disapproval surfacing. 

Gabriel stepped out of the fire pit and took a step towards Kagami. She stood still as he approached, not even the sword in her hand faltering with any kind of indication of fear. Only a foot away, Gabriel circled her in a silent appraisal. Defiant and proud, her head remained lifted proudly with the grip on her sword. 

“Fine. I will take you as a wife.” 

His attention turned back to where Marinette still knelt on the ground. 

“But, you will die.” 

Adrien was moving before he even knew it, his feet flying across the space towards his father. Gabriel’s hand moved in slow motion, fingers colouring in a glowing brightness as they ignited in fire. Adrien’s body smashed into that of his father, knocking the man off balance enough to pivot in response, leaving a searing pain across Adrien’s chest as the flames intended for Marinette hit him instead. 

His senses exploded. The sound of familiar voices screaming his name mingled with the overpowering smell of burning skin while the world disappeared into darkness. 

* * *

Marinette couldn’t stop screaming, throwing herself at Adrien’s body as he crumpled to the ground. No, no! He couldn’t be dead. He was a god! Cradling his head in her lap, she wailed his name over and over, running her fingers through the singed remains of his golden hair. 

“Look what you’ve done!” the God behind her screeched. 

“NO!” she screamed in response. “Look what you’ve done! To your own son!” Vaguely she could feel Gabriel recoiling in anger, the heat from his rage prickling her back. But she didn’t care. What did it matter? 

“Wake up, Adrien, please. Please!” she whispered, unable to control the sobs that tore through her. He remained unresponsive to her pleading. Plagg appeared, ears plastered against his little head in worry as his eyes met hers.

Beside her, Kagami yanked on Marinette’s arm, trying to pull her away from the incoming inferno. But she couldn’t leave without Adrien, whispering to the other girl to run. Kagami’s hesitation was only momentary, a look of regret in her eyes and soft apology on her lips before she raced across the centre to safety. 

Marinette twisted to look at Gabriel, hiccuping between sobs. Almost unrecognizable with rage, the face of the God who should have been her husband twisted into something sinister, flames of anger in his eyes burning into her with an intensity stronger than the blazing cyclone that whirled around him. 

“Everyone will pay!” his voice boomed around the square, echoing through her brain. The blistering heat of Gabriel’s madness forced her to curl herself over Adrien’s body as if she could somehow shield him from the attack she knew was coming. 

The shockwave when it hit crackled louder than anything she had ever heard in her life. It was like fire was everywhere - pushing out from Gabriel and rippling through the village in a mighty wall of destructive flame. The feel of it against her back made her scream in agony, determined to protect Adrien at all costs. 

But it wasn’t the fire that took her breath away. It was the deafening roar of air clapping through the village, pulling all the oxygen from her lungs as it suffocated the fire in an instant before the thundering sound of a voice shouted a single word, “ENOUGH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. A month since the last chapter. :/ I'm so sorry. The Dec-Jan chunk of my life is the crazy season so I couldn't write as much as I wanted to. Gods is now my only writing project for the next little while and I will focus on getting it out to you asap. <3   
Thanks for the messages asking for more - I'm glad that you enjoy it. 
> 
> Sorry for the douse of angst and pain this chapter. It will get better soon. Just.... trust me. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette stared in surprise toward where the voice began, the dim outline of a small figure emerging through the remaining cloud of smoke. His tiny frame shouldn’t have been as imposing as it appeared, a colourful red robe splashed with white flowers tied around his waist. Face etched with wisdom peered beneath a carefully groomed goatee as he slowly made his way across the village square. 

The newcomer said nothing, footsteps making no sound as he stopped at her side, hand resting gently on her head in comfort. At his touch, she calmed, heart returning to normal as hope filled her soul. 

“About time you showed up, old man,” snarled Gabriel from behind Marinette, scrambling to his feet after the powerful blow. 

“This is enough, Gabriel. It’s all enough.” His soft and gentle reprimanding voice a harsh contrast to the sharp shout a moment before. 

Gabriel rushed forward, his tall stature stopping to tower over that of the older man, hands balled into tight fists by his side as he seethed with heaving breaths. “Enough, Fu? You have ignored me for this long and you think it’s enough?” 

Fu stood unaffected by the theatrics, tilting his head back to maintain eye contact with the God of Fire who looked ready to explode into spontaneous combustion mode at any moment. 

“Yes.” 

A flame of rage ignited within Gabriel’s eyes, leaving Marinette cringing over Adrien once again. There was nothing but heavy silence and the sound of barely controlled breathing before Gabriel launched into a verbal attack, his low-toned words spitting out like acid.

“My wife DIED, Fu! DIED! And you did nothing to help me. I begged you to save her, to bring her back to me and what did you do? Nothing. You let her die. You, old man, could have saved her with your powers but you wouldn’t. You did nothing!” A slender finger jabbed at the shorter man, poking him hard in the chest.

“Then you disappear. Where did you go, Fu, while ignoring me? Look at all that I’ve done to get your attention. Stealing young girls from the village. Threatening to destroy it. Look how far I had to go so you would pry yourself out of your hole to respond.”

Fu stood still, letting Gabriel let loose all his frustrations without response. When the older man said nothing, Marinette cringed under the evidence of the God of Fire ramping up for another assault. 

“Bring her back to me.” 

A sad look crossed Fu’s features before he slowly shook his head. 

“I can’t do that. I wish I could.” 

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed dangerously, glaring at the old man while his fists began to glow a threatening red colour. 

“Why not?” His voice was low and menacing, more of a growl than a question. 

“You know the laws, Gabriel. We cannot interfere with the life cycles of humans. It’s forbidden. I’m sorry that she died but I could do nothing then just like I can do nothing now. She is gone.” 

The words were barely out of his mouth when Gabriel lashed out, a powerful swing of a clenched hand aiming straight for the other man's head. Fu responded with a well-placed block, spurring Gabriel to swing out his other fist with anger. 

Marinette's eyes trailed the movements of the two men locked in a battle of flying arms and feet as they punched and parried against each other. Grunts and thunks punctuated their motions, the violent crunch of bone on bone making her wince. 

Where Gabriel's actions were wild and full-motion, Fu's were methodical and precise, even as he was forced back under the assault. Finally, Gabriel shoved Fu hard against a crumbling wall of ash, pinning him there with a single arm, leaning in close with uncontrolled anger. 

"Bring her back!" 

The soft answer of no sent Gabriel over the edge of any remaining sanity, a solid flame bursting forth with an unrelenting scream of rage. The fire wrapped itself around the mysterious Fu, who had somehow created an encasing bubble for protection as the blaze hit. 

Blind with madness, Gabriel’s heat intensified, determined to destroy the being that had refused the only thing he wanted. Fu stood calmly within the safety of his cocoon, waiting as the God of Fire unleashed his entire power. 

Incomprehensible words tore from Gabriel’s throat as he pressed closer to his target. Marinette watched in awe as the small man simply stood in behind the shield, calmly waiting for the moment to end. Why didn’t he do something, anything in response? 

Finally, Gabriel seemed to realize that all his efforts were in vain, calling back the flames with a gesture, ragged breaths tearing from his lungs as he eyed his opponent. In the blink of an eye, he shifted his attention to where Marinette waited with his son, arm thrusting forward. The flames shot from his hand instantly, aiming for her and Adrien without a moment of hesitation.

“Fine!” Gabriel’s voice bellowed, rattling her ears in surprise before she curled in on herself, slamming her eyes closed, certain the blaze would burn her skin from her bones. 

But she felt nothing. Heard nothing. 

A peek through a crack in her eyes revealed that Fu had flung his protection wide, encasing both Marinette and Adrien faster than the flames travelled. 

“I said that was enough, Gabriel.” 

From the corner of her eye, Marinette saw movement. Stepping out of the bubble, Fu’s hands flashed faster than anything she had ever seen, reaching up to find purchase against Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel let out a startled screech, flames disappearing from his hands as he pulled in futility on the hands around him. 

“I’m sorry, Gabriel. I didn’t want to do this. I had hoped you would find a way to move on. I see now that I was wrong.” Fu dropped his head for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he stood to his full height, his voice ringing clearly with authority as he continued to speak. 

“I am the Guardian of the Gods. I have the duty to protect humanity and the Gods. As such, I have the power to remove abilities when they are being misused. You, Gabriel, are guilty of misusing your powers - no matter what you believed. You destroyed the lives of many young human girls by forcing them to become your wives, even if only in name. You destroyed this village in your rage. You mistreated your son, forcing him to renounce his immortality with lies, and ultimately, you killed him. As Guardian of the Gods, I, Fu, remove your powers."

Gabriel's eyes bulged in panic as Fu released his grip, a weakness overtaking his once imposing frame. Crumpled on the cobblestones over knelt a man who openly wept for the loss of hope, the last thing tying him to the woman he had once loved. 

"I am sorry, Gabriel. I didn't want this to happen,” sighed the Guardian, eyes gentle with sadness as he peered down at the broken man. When he turned, Fu's eyes held a look that Marinette couldn't fully place, before stepping closer to look at Adrien. 

"Please. Can you save him?" Marinette breathed, afraid to hope. The words spoken of Adrien's mortality a moment earlier stung at her chest. Did he give his godhood in an attempt to save her? Now he lay in her arms, unbreathing and covered in burns that blistered his skin. She didn't know if she could breathe - the full-reality of his sacrifices too great to process. She never deserved this from him. Not after her accusations. Not after she had planned to walk away and become his father's wife. A sob stuck in her throat, painful and frozen, Adrien's face blurring through a layer of unshed tears. "Please." Her plea sounded small and desperate, squeaked out alongside the sound of a cry. 

The Guardian knelt beside Adrien, a hand resting gently on his arm with a sad smile. His eyes fell closed just for a moment, taking in a loud deep breath. 

Marinette swore she could feel energy seeping from Adrien's skin into her hands, pulsing through every fibre of her being. Lightning and ice mixed with fire and wind tore through her, leaving her breathless. Against her chest, her heart stuttered with a thump that nearly doubled her over before racing out her fingers and back to him. 

In her arms, Marinette felt Adrien shiver, a quiet gasp from his lips the only evidence of any change. Raising her eyes, Marinette found Fu glancing at her again with an incomprehensible look before he spoke.

“So - who are you?” 

* * *

The gentle swishing sound of soft voices talking woke him, dragging his eyelids apart with concentrated effort. The light burnt against his eyes, making him wince. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the assault, leaving him to quietly search the room with a dull sense of disorientation. It felt familiar in some way - comfortable and safe. He felt his brow furrow in response. 

Where was he? Hadn’t he been in the village with Marinette and his father -? Oh, his father. The thought hit him hard as the memory of blazing flames made his skin quiver in response. He gasped, hand fluttering to his chest. Surely he should be dead. Or hurt. Or something. Not resting here on a soft bed in a strange place. 

The voices stopped their murmuring with a rustle of motion, Marinette leaning into view with a pair of concerned eyes and gentle fingers touching his against his chest. 

“You’re awake!” she whispered, relief flooding her face. Plagg floated close, eyes narrowed.

“Stupid kid,” the cat’s small voice growled before a purr escaped his bravado and Plagg nestled happily into Adrien’s hair.

“Master Fu, he’s awake.” 

Shuffling of nearby feet drew his attention, turning his head to the side as he examined the old man approaching. He was unfamiliar, and yet, Adrien felt an overwhelming sense of comfort. A smile on the elder’s face brought a surge of comfort. 

“Here, boy. Drink this.” Adrien grunted as he slowly pulled himself to a seated position, watching Marinette’s shy glances while accepting a cup of steaming tea in a small cup from the one she called Fu. Bitter on the tongue, the drink burned down his throat, settling into his stomach with a heavy feeling before a soft sensation fluttered through his system. 

“We have much to talk about.” 

He listened as Fu explained the past, the story of his mother and father and how his father had used his powers to attempt to force the Guardian to bring her back. His heart hurt to think of his mother, but he continued to listen to the old man, sipping the golden tea. 

Occasionally, Adrien felt his eyes drifting to Marinette where she sat at the foot of his bed, head bowed and unwilling to make eye contact with him. He wanted to reach out and touch her to see if she would respond. 

“His powers are gone, Adrien. Gabriel has been banished to immortality powerless.” Adrien’s eyes snapped with full attention back to the Guardian in surprise. 

“What?”

“Your father. His misuse of power got them revoked.” Adrien nodded slowly, staring down at the remaining liquid in his cup. Marinette’s village was safe from the wrath of the Fire God. Relief filled him, even if he didn’t know how to feel. She was safe now. Safe to go home to her family and live the life of her dreams. Marry whoever she wanted. 

Again his eyes found her, her body language hard to read and her face turned away enough that he couldn’t see. Maybe his game was unforgivable. Maybe it was too much to hope that she could forgive his act and love him still. Maybe it was too late to dream of a happy life together. He sighed softly, draining the remains of the tea before passing the cup back to Master Fu with thanks. 

The old man smiled.

“You know, I think I’ve got some things to do in the other room,” he muttered, shuffling out of the room to leave them alone. 

The silence was almost deafening, a chasm between them impossible to cross. What could he say that would make this right? He didn’t know. The feeling of glass shards tearing his heart into a million pieces felt like the right answer. 

“You died.” Her voice was tiny and ragged, muffled by the knees she had her face pressed against and arms curled around. He said nothing, simply watching. “You died for me.” Her eyes when she raised her head were wet, the blue colour inside swimming behind a pane of unshed tears. “Why?” 

“I love you,” he whispered back, wishing he could throw himself across the bed to wrap her in his arms. Fear held him back. Fear that she would reject him now just had she had before his father retaliated. Her pupils blew wide even as her brows came together in a frown and she dropped her face back into her knees. 

“I mean it you know, even if you don’t believe me.” She gulped air. “I’m sorry for what I did. I can’t say I regret it though because -” he faltered, wanted to explain but not sure how. “Now the village is safe. Your family is safe. You are safe.” His voice trailed off, reality making it hard to breathe. Now she could leave and he would never see her again. 

From her place on the far side of his bed, she slowly uncurled herself and stood. Eyes locked with his, she stepped in close, leaning over to kiss him softly on the forehead. 

“Thank you, Adrien,” she whispered, and then she walked out the door. 

* * *

The quivering of her legs and arms wouldn’t stop, breath hard to pull into her lungs as she stepped out of the room and into the hallway of Fu’s small home. Pressing a hand to her mouth she forced herself to keep walking.

He was alive. She could be thankful for that. The Guardian’s powers had healed all his wounds. 

She found the old man an enigmatic bundle of curious energy. He listened carefully as she had told him the story of everything, his eyes watching her with that indefinable expression, simply humming in response at various parts. He asked her so many questions about herself after that, encouraging her to talk about herself and the village with keen interest. 

When Adrien awoke, her heart leapt with panic and hope - thankful to see his brilliant green eyes staring back at her, distracting her from Fu’s questioning gaze.

She needed to leave, go back to the village where she belonged, even if her heart felt like she had tied it to the room behind her. She wobbled a little, swallowing down a small sob. 

“You don’t have to leave, you know,” Fu’s soft voice came from the room beside her before she pushed the door open to head outside. She froze with her hand stretched out in front of her, ready to escape, her head dropping. 

“I -” The words strangled in her throat. She didn’t belong here with Adrien in the mountains of the Gods. She was nothing more than a human girl who had made him give up his immortality to save her village. “I can’t.” 

The door opened with ease as she shoved on it, trembling legs thrusting themselves over the threshold to the open air. Fu’s house stood proudly at the peak of the tallest mountain, affording views of the valley so beautiful it seemed unreal. No, this wasn’t her home, even if everything in her yearned to turn back and throw herself in Adrien’s arms. He deserved better than someone like her. 

A surge of regret and sorrow threw her into a run, desperate to escape this world of the Gods. These crazy immortal beings whose lives had so effectively ruined her own. Blindly, she raced down the path, hands clutching her robe to keep it out of the way of her feet as she pushed herself forward, stumbling over her footsteps as her vision blurred. This was not supposed to be her life - the rejected bride of a god who brought shame to herself and her family with the destruction of her village. The girl who had been deceived into a lie - only to wish that lie was the truth. One who loved a god. 

Finally, she gave in, the wobble of her legs collapsing her into a pile on soft grass with a sob. She loved him. And now it was too late. 


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien blinked at the doorway she escaped from for longer than he knew was sane, hoping somehow sheer will would bring her back to him. When she didn’t appear, he sighed, throwing his legs off the side of the bed and dropping his head into his hands. What did he have now? No powers. No immortality. No home. No Father. No Marinette. 

“Ya, but you still have me,” chirped Plagg, the sounds of gulps bringing Adrien’s attention to his partner with disgust. A toothy grin and flashing green eyes returned his glance. “Lucky you.” 

“Great.” 

“You know, it could be worse,” the cat drawled, eying another chunk of cheese on the table beside the bed with more admiration than he’d ever shown Adrien. “You could be dead.” 

“I was,” muttered Adrien, wondering what exactly he was going to do now. Plagg’s snort nearly made him choke on his precious cheese. 

Adrien wasn’t sure if the heaviness in his bones was from the loss of his mortality, the need to recover from the trauma of death, or from Fu’s magical treatment. Whichever it was, it made him groan as he forced himself to stand. 

“Oh good. You are up.” Fu stood in the doorway, holding a plateful of food. “Come to the kitchen and we’ll eat while we talk.” 

The kitchen of Fu’s house was simple enough - the kind of place that brought comfort as you sat at the wooden table and looked out an oversized window to the picturesque mountains. Adrien slid into the space that Fu gestured to, annoyed at Plagg’s near squeal at a newly filled plate of exotic cheese. The Guardian just chuckled under his breath watching the cat devour mouthful after mouthful. 

“You must have questions,” Fu said finally, his eyes feeling like they bored into Adrien’s soul more than just a simple glance. Adrien didn’t even know what to ask, truthfully. He just felt adrift with confusion and loss. 

“Why?” he finally asked, keeping his gaze carefully focused on Plagg, trying to not grimace in disgust. 

“Why what?” 

“Why did you save me?” 

Fu made a soft “ah” sound, leaning back in his chair and stroking the short goatee that dangled from his chin. 

“Immortal or not, you are still a god, Adrien. And you had something to live for.” Adrien felt the burn singe across his face as he thought of Marinette. Yes, he had something, but now it was over. He destroyed that hope when he’d revealed how his intent to play a prank on his father had backfired. She didn’t want him now. The vision of her leaving his room without looking back solidified it. 

“Too late for that now,” he mumbled, gaze returning to Plagg’s gluttonous chewing. The Guardian made a short hum, leaving the room in heavy silence for longer than Adrien felt comfortable. He shifted in his chair, taking one of the offered pastries and shoving it into his own face in a manner far too similar to his black cat. Still, Fu said nothing. 

When Adrien finally felt brave enough to look the old man in the eye, he felt a shock tear through him at the unyielding gaze. Fu’s stare left him jumpy, stripped bare for the Guardian of the Gods to see in all his mischievous failure. Unable to turn his eyes away, Adrien waited, trying not to let himself fall apart. 

“You two are made for each other.” 

The words vibrated on his heart, pumping it more to life than any magic healing ever could. He didn’t want to dare to believe it. If they had met in any other circumstances, maybe they could have been together. Maybe Marinette could have been his bride instead of his father’s. Maybe - there were so many maybes and what-ifs….. 

Fu expression remained unyielding. 

“So what do I do?” Adrien asked, his experience as God of Mischief not offering him any solution to the situation. “What do I do?” 

The smile on the Guardian’s face suddenly made him nervous.

* * *

She felt hollow. Empty. The walk back to the village combined with constant emotional breakdowns along the way left her drained and unprepared for what she would find when she finally passed under the village gate. 

The first step back into the village made her want to throw up, charred remains of buildings crumbling into ashes and families huddled together outside what used to be their homes. The fire that always burnt in the middle of town had been extinguished - a sign of the end of the terror of the Fire God and, ultimately, her failure to the people around her. She stared at the circle which once was the symbol of the village blankly, unfeeling as she sunk deeper into herself. 

Sensing eyes on her, she clutched at the opening of her robe, pulling it tighter around her as if somehow that would hide her from their disapproving stares.

The bakery felt like so far away, her feet throbbing from the long walk and her heart aching with the sting of rejection. Stepping through the doorway of her family home, brought refreshed air to her lungs, collapsing into the arms of her parents. 

A moment of emotion bubbled over as her mother’s arms wrapped her tight and rocked her through a fitful of body-wracking sobs and blubbered nonsense that the woman would never understand. Her room remained untouched from when Adrien had removed everything, a blanket thrown over the lumpy mattress. 

She didn't mind, dropping onto its familiar frame and curling the blanket around herself to fall into a dark and dreamless sleep. 

The following day was half gone by the time she attempted to open her eyes. A cup of water waited on the table, a welcome gift to her dry throat after so much crying and a night of sleep. Sitting up, she grabbed the cup, downing the contents quickly before looking around her room. 

At the end of her bed sat a black cat, eyes wide and head tilted in curiosity. The glass slipped from her fingers, the clatter as it hit the table making the ears of the cat flatten against his head. 

"You," she whispered. "Why are you here?" The responding sound of a deep rumbling purr came from the cat before it gingerly stepped its way over the lumps in the bed to press against her arm. She smiled at the antics of Adrien's cat, reaching out to scratch its ears and giggling softly as he flopped awkwardly on his side in joy.

"Oh, kitty. What a mess." 

Marinette stroked the soft fur of the purring cat in silence, trying to figure out exactly what she should do. Her heart remained on the mountain, wrapped up in a package of golden hair and gentle green eyes. 

“I love him, you know,” she admitted. The melodic sounds of purring vibrated beneath her fingers while she stared up at the beams of the wooden ceiling. "I'm so confused."

The words tumbled out unbidden to her silent confidante, a rambling sort of speech that paused ever so often with heart in her throat as Marinette tried to make sense of everything that had happened since Kagami's mother first attempted to bribe her family with gold. The lure of destiny, she supposed, that led her from the bakery door to the bridal chair in Kagami's place. Without that sacrifice, Marinette never would have met him. 

Her cheeks flushed as she recounted his laughter and twinkling eyes and the inescapable magnetic pull between them. But betrayal cut deep. Had he even really loved her at all or was it simply a game? How could she even tell? 

The black cat twitched its tail in a sudden lash against her, making a strange noise between the purrs. She paused in her musings to continue scratching his ears. 

"Sorry, kitty," she cooed, earning a head butt for her efforts. 

“He gave up his immortality to try and save me. And then he jumped in front of his father to stop me from getting burned. He died because of me. ME. If Fu hadn’t been able to save him-” A lump in her throat cut off her words, guilt gnawing at her insides in an unpleasant writhe. Adrien would be gone. 

Unseeing eyes stared at the door as her brain replayed the blast of fire over and over again. Love, she realized, was a tangled ball of complicated feelings and actions. Sacrifice was only a piece of that. Much as she had given herself for her village, he had given himself for her. A long sigh left her. 

“I’m a human, kitty. I don’t belong in his world any more than he belongs in mine.” 

The cat lashed his tail again, walking away from her side to the other end of the bed and jumping onto the floor. 

“Leaving?” she mused, watching the creature pace abruptly back and forth. For a long moment, the eyes of the cat simply stared at her before walking to the opposite corner of her room and sitting there. 

Shifting with a shimmer she could barely see, the shape of the cat changed, morphing into a disfigured blur of black and skin, leaving her gasping with a hand over her mouth in surprise. It lasted little more than a minute before the cat transformed into two - one a sassy small black cat who floated instead of walked and one a golden-haired god named Adrien.

* * *

All the colour drained from her face as he transformed, leaving giant blue eyes staring at him in a state well beyond shock. Too late now to change his mind, his body formed around him. 

“Please don’t panic,” he said, afraid to step any closer. She said nothing, continuing to gape unblinkingly in his direction. Exchanging a quick glance with Plagg, who looked significantly worried, Adrien decided to risk moving to the bed and sitting down at the end.

“Marinette?” She hadn’t moved at all, the pallor of her face concerning him more than he cared to admit. Was she even breathing? 

“Please say something.” Her brow creased slightly and she blinked. 

“Adrien?” He took a deep breath of relief. "You are a cat?" 

His neck suddenly felt uncomfortable, his hand rubbing against it in search of relief as he tried to figure out exactly what to say. Marinette continued to just stare at him in shock, though the colour slowly seemed to be finding its way back into her cheeks. 

"Kind of," he admitted, looking over at Plagg who returned his gaze with one of semi-amusement. "Fu gave me my powers back."

She blinked. 

"I guess he can do that as the Guardian. I don't understand but it was something about balance or such. So he would give me my powers back somehow. I am the God of Mischief. One of my powers is that I can transform into a cat. With Plagg's help." 

She blinked again, before shifting her eyes to the floating cat and back to him. He could practically hear the thoughts rolling through her head, putting the pieces together. 

"A cat," she whispered. Suddenly her eyes popped wide. "You watched me! As a cat!" Her face lit on fire, and he couldn't help but smirk a little. 

"Not exactly, I tried to be a gentleman and leave. Even as a cat." She dropped her head into her hands with a low groan. "Besides," he continued, "I saw a lot more as Adrien." 

Her head popped up at that, her eyes practically throwing daggers in his direction. He couldn't help but laugh, a quiet chuckle that rumbled deep in his chest. 

Sidling closer, he took her fingers in his, leaning closer into her space as she flushed and the death stare changed into wide open innocence.

"I meant everything that I said. I love you, Marinette. I want you to be my wife. MY wife. But most of all, I want you to be happy. If that isn't with me -" Oh, how he wanted that to be with him. 

She remained quiet for long enough that he worried maybe she would say no. 

"You are a God. I am a human," she said finally, eyes locked with his. "You will outlive me a thousand lifetimes."

He didn't care. Every moment he could spend with her made eternity worth it. 

"It was a lie." Their relationship was founded on a lie. His lie. A game that he planned without thinking of the long-lasting doubts and consequences that his actions would cause her. Apologies may never be enough. But he was willing to try anyway. 

"Mischief God or not, I promise that I will never lie to you ever again." He would swear on Plagg if he had to. She simply studied his face. What she was looking for, he wasn't sure, but his heart leapt in his chest with hope as her lips curled in the tiniest of smiles. 

"It's going to take time, you know. To trust you." He understood. Of course it would. 

"Whatever it takes. I want you to know how much I love you," he promised. 

Arms flung themselves around his neck and her body pressed against his in a tangle of blanket and limbs. Her lips smashed against his, seeking assurance, he supposed, of his feelings and he gladly gave it, sliding his hands around her back to draw her closer. 

When she pulled away, it was with a gasp for air, fingers twisted into the locks of his hair and eyes sparkling. 

"I love you, too." 

That was all he needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to wrap things up!~


	15. Chapter 15

A week together, free from the pressures and constructs of the life they had before, left her more in love than ever.

Marinette’s heart felt like it would explode with happiness watching Adrien attempt to make bread beside her father, his perfect hair dishevelled and dusted with flour from his frustrated hands running through it. The twinkle in his eyes as he smirked at her while grabbing the wrong spice nearly made her drop the plate of buns she carried to the front of the store from laughter. It felt normal and easy to see him try to be like her family - even though he had never experienced anything like it before. 

The village repairs moved slowly - rubble carried out to the hills by the armload, with people helping each other with housing and food in their times of need. Adrien offered to help however he could, making a valiant effort to win over the people from their nervous skepticism. She found herself stalled in her tasks while she watched him play with the curious children that gathered around with much glee - asking for silly antics, trying to snag Plagg from the air, and running after him until he would pause to crouch down to their level and do magic tricks for them all. 

Each evening, he would kiss her breathless before tucking her against him on her tiny, uncomfortable bed, never once complaining or wishing they were on the mountain instead. Her body burned from the gentle and mindless caress of his fingers dancing on her arm thrown carefree across his chest as she fell asleep but he never asked for more. She valued his patience more than anything, happy to have him wait for her trust. 

“Do you miss Tikki?” He asked after a week together as they sat side by side in the centre of town, chewing away on fresh buns. “Want to go get her and your stuff?” She could barely contain her excitement at seeing her sweet little kitten again. A whistle brought Alix in a burst of speed, the rush of her arrival blowing Marinette's pigtails off her shoulders. 

"Ready?" The Messenger God asked, scooping her up. 

"No." 

Adrien's laughter cut off while he transformed and the nauseating movement of speed began. Marinette tried to keep her stomach from flipping over and emptying her lunch on the one God who made travelling between the mountains and the village easy. 

Nino's hall stood proudly in the noonday sun, whereas Nino lounged lazily on his favourite chair on the inside, an oversized goblet in hand. 

"Dude! You're back!" The cry echoed through the hall as Adrien materialized beside her a moment after Alix placed her feet on the floor. Adrien’s grin at the sight of his friend made Marinette smile despite the queasiness of her stomach trying to catch up with her body. 

A series of complicated handshakes left them busy as Marinette slid to the door of the room she had shared with Adrien. A soft mew sounded from within a mess of her belongings scattered around the room when she gently pushed open the door. 

"Tikki?" Marinette called, joy settling hard into her chest as a small set of orange fuzzy ears popped out of the pile. Little paws tripped over each other as the kitten scrambled over the fabric to reach her. Marinette scooped her up, pressing the purring fuzzball against her cheek. “Oh, I missed you, little one.”

“Looks like she missed you, too.” The voice from behind her made her jump, whirling to find Master Fu standing in the doorway. Breathing his name, she smiled while rubbing her kitten against her cheek again.

“Sit, please, Marinette. We need to talk.” 

A chill shivered down her spine at his words, sending her looking over his shoulder to where Adrien loitered with Nino. Unable to catch his eye, she made her way to the chair in the room, shoving the clutter out of the way to take a seat. Tikki curled up happily on her lap, the purr rumbling against her legs. 

“Now. I have a question for you. You need to answer me honestly." Uncomfortable under his piercing stare, Marinette swallowed hard before nodding slightly. 

"Do you love him?" 

Her eyes wandered back to the door where she could hear Adrien's voice. Of course she loved him. “Yes.”

Fu smiled in response to her admission before settling back into a serious stare.

"Another question. When Adrien got hit with the fireball and Gabriel sent out the shockwave, were you hurt?" 

Replaying the moment in her mind, Marinette could feel the searing heat of fire against her back as she had curled over Adrien to protect him. The flames had been painful. They should have flayed her alive. Instead, she remained unharmed. The Guardian just nodded slightly when she stared at him in surprise. What did this mean? 

“You are immortal, child.” 

Immortal? How? She was human. A human from the village who had been sacrificed to the Gods as a bride and caused a rage-filled monster. She couldn’t be immortal. 

“What?” she whispered in confusion. 

Fu stepped closer to gently put his hand on her shoulder and trapped her eyes with his. “I could tell the first time we met. You have the aura of immortality.” 

Marinette gaped. When she asked how, he explained that he had finally figured it out. Nino’s experiments with winemaking had turned the nectar of the gods from a potently sweet drink into an elixir. That tempting drink had changed her from mortal to immortal - something that shouldn’t have happened to a human girl but had. The elixir was gone, banished from existence for eternity - that kind of power too great for even the most honourable of the Gods. 

Immortality. The concept was too great to even understand. 

“For you, Marinette, the gift of this will be both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because you get to spend it with Adrien. A curse because everyone you know and love in the village will die and you will not. ” He paused, waiting for her to hear the words he spoke. She simply blinked, unsure how to think or feel other than shock. 

“But, I will give you a gift. Give me your arm.” 

Still trying to process everything he said, she dutifully raised her arm. His fingers touched the spotted red charm on the bracelet at her wrist with a small smile before he circled her whole wrist in a tight grasp and pulled her to stand. Tikki meowed disapprovingly at the unceremonious removal of her comfortable napping space, curling up instead in a pile of Marinette’s clothes on the floor.

“Everything in life has a balance. A counter-force to lean against which keeps things from falling to pieces. As Adrien has the power of the Black Cat of Mischief, Marinette, I give you the power of the Ladybug to bring blessings and miracles. You will be his balance.” 

The hand on her arm shot an ice-cold blast through her, setting off a full-body shiver that left her skin in goosebumps. The power seeped slowly, the chill of it taking over her arm making her gasp in terror-stricken surprise. It crept into her neck, across her shoulders, into her lungs. A panicked cry for Adrien escaped her between shallow breaths, bringing him rushing to the doorway with a shout.

She couldn’t feel anything but a block of ice freezing over everything within her, the sound of her own ragged and frantic breaths rattling in her ears as the light in the room became white and blinding other than the pair of green eyes that bored into her soul. 

* * *

Nino’s laughter made Adrien happy. It seemed like too long since his life had been carefree and full of parties with pranks and foolishness, a cup of wine in his hand and mischief in his smile. 

When Fu appeared, telling Adrien he had to speak to Marinette, Adrien had thought nothing much of it, chatting to his friend about the week in the village. At least until he heard Marinette’s strangled call of his name. 

Rushing to the doorway, he yelled something incoherent as he took in the panicked expression on her face and felt the swirl of power in the room. From his hiding spot in the pocket of the robe, Plagg shivered violently against Adrien’s chest. 

“What are you doing?!” Adrien yelled, watching as Marinette gasped in terror, eyes rolling back into her head before she collapsed. He dove, grabbing her before she hit the floor, cradling her against him with soothing sounds. Gently he brushed her hair off her face, thankful that whatever Fu had done seemed to have simply left her tired. “What did you do to her?” 

“I gave her powers.” 

Adrien’s eyes shot to the old man in shock. “What? How? She’s human! She can’t handle that kind of power. Why?” 

“Remember that wine she drank when she first slept in your house? That wine was the nectar of the Gods. It granted her the same immortality I’ve given back to you.” Fu shifted his feet as Adrien returned his gaze to her face. That sweet wine that had drawn him to her like a magnet had turned her into a god? The truth of her immortality and Fu’s words about the need for balance sat heavy within him while he caressed the soft skin of her cheek. She was a god now, like him. Tears threatened to tumble from his eyes at the reality that they had eternity together. A thousand lifetimes to love her. 

“What’s her power?” he muttered, unsure if he could speak at all. 

“She is the Goddess of Blessing.” 

With a flutter, her eyes opened to reveal a crisper blue than ever before, alight from the inside instead of from the world. She breathed his name, stretching a hand to cup his cheek. Covering her hand with his own and leaning in, he simply said “hi” before pressing his lips to her forehead. Radiant power hummed from her in a way that made his spine shiver with excitement. 

He held her steady as they stood, eyes locked together and the surge of power at her touch dragging him closer and closer until he couldn’t do anything but claim her lips with his own.

* * *

The casual sound of coughing pried them apart, the flame of embarrassment burning across her cheeks as she turned her gaze back to the Guardian who simply chuckled. 

“How do you feel?” he asked. She had to think for a moment before admitting she felt … alive. Adrien's touch on her arms felt like lightning bolts through her skin. The air felt lighter, colours more vivid. 

"I have something else for you," the old man said, holding out his hands. A small orange-red ball sat curled up in his palms, stretching slightly as it unfurled itself. "Your kwami."

It took a long moment before Marienette recognized who sat in Fu's hands. "Tikki?" The creature blinked at her with huge blue eyes before smiling. 

"Marinette!" A blur of red crashed into Marinette's cheek, squealing happily. Adrien laughed as Tikki rubbed her head against Marinette's face, then zipped into his robe. 

There was an indignant yelp from the pocket that Plagg hid in before the two kwami appeared together. Tikki's small arms held on tight while Plagg shot Adrien an unamused look. 

"Karma. Funny thing," grinned Adrien at his cat. Plagg huffed in disapproval. 

"I will need more cheese for this," he snarled, but it lacked any bite, given the soft purring sound he made at Tikki's affectionate attention. Marinette couldn't help but smile. 

"Now," continued Fu, his face returning to the serious gaze. "You need to go to the village and use your power." A few minutes more explained how to use her new gifts, to which Adrien reacted with boyish excitement. He practically bounced with anticipation, dragging her back to Alix and blurting out everything that had just happened to her. 

Despite feeling overwhelmed, his giddiness was infectious, and she couldn't help but smile in response. 

"Ready?" He asked, a toothy white smile leaning into her space. "Plagg! Bring Tikki! Let's go!" 

A whirlwind of motion returned her to the village, standing on shaky legs with Adrien's grip on her elbow for support. 

"I can't do this," she whispered to him, watching the faces of the people around them. Anticipation lined their expressions, hope of… something… that she didn't know if she could offer. She wasn't made to be a God. Who was she to offer blessings and miracles? The feeling of panic clawed at her throat. 

Adrien's hands grabbed at her face, turning her to face him, green eyes locked with hers. 

"Yes, you can." 

She took a moment, letting his words fill her with confidence, pushing down the doubt and panic. Clamping her jaw tight with determination, she nodded in his hands. He let go with a smile that gave her that last step of assurance she needed. 

"Tikki?" She called, her kwami floating into view with anticipation. Marinette ran her fingers over the lucky charm on her wrist. She was a ladybug. She was blessing. 

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Marinette shouted, the authority of her voice clear like a morning bell through a dense fog. Tikki responded by vanishing into the charm, turning it a brilliant red before a rush of colour and movement enveloped her, spreading out over the village with a heavy beating of wings. 

Everywhere they flowed resulted in a magical repair - buildings returned to their former glory right before her very eyes. Shocked cries from the people around her made her happy, even as she began feeling drained of her energy. 

The magic raced out of view, up the mountain, leaving a quietness over the village for a brief moment before they returned, rushing back to their place in the charm on her arm. Marinette staggered as Tikki plopped out and into her other hand, weak and tired, and nearly unable to stand after the use of such powers. 

“You did great. So great. I’m so proud of you,” Adrien murmured, pulling her close against him. “You are amazing. I love you.” 

* * *

Awe could barely describe the feelings he felt as he watched her magical ladybugs tear through the village and return everything to the way it was before. It was miraculous. She was miraculous. Master Fu chose the perfect gifts for her. 

“I’m tired,” she whispered, legs buckling under her. Easy enough to carry, he scooped her into his arms and marched his way back to her parents’ bakery. Her mother instantly dropped her pan and came rushing with a cry. 

“What happened? Is she ok? Oh, Marinette.” 

Telling her parents would be fun, he figured, smiling to himself. 

“She just needs to rest. She will be fine. Can you bring her something to eat? Maybe something sweet?” 

Laying her down on her bed, with Tikki curled carefully on the pillow beside her, Adrien couldn’t help running his fingers over her cheek. 

“You are amazing,” he breathed. “Marry me. Please?” 

Her soft yes was more than enough. He didn’t even feel embarrassed when her mother walked in on their very passionate kiss.

* * *

His house was back. Somehow, her miraculous ladybugs managed to restore his simple cabin along with the village.

“I wonder if they put cheese in the fridge,” muttered Plagg, floating over to the door to check. Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle as he listened to the excited cheer from his friend. The house looked the same, better than ever, even the small bit of fire he’d placed on his back deck flickered happily. 

Despite the time that he had spent here alone, it felt wrong somehow without Marinette. Everywhere he looked, he was reminded of her. Dancing in Chloe’s robe in the kitchen, waking up to her beautiful face in his bedroom, the sound of running water from the bathtub, her smiles at him while they snuggled together on the chairs overlooking the valley. 

This would be  _ their _ home. 

Soon. 

Marinette had insisted on him leaving her at the village for a week so she could get ready for the wedding. “Lots to prepare!” she chirped, tapping him on the nose with a twinkle in her eye before shooing him out for the village. 

A week apart from her was going to kill him. 

Calling for Plagg, he jumped off the balcony and made his way over the familiar trail through the valley. The appearance of his father’s villa on the horizon made him uncomfortable, but a promise made to Marinette required that he at least make an effort. A houseful of wives waited within the walls. It was time to offer them the freedom that they deserved. 

The women’s quarters were quiet as he walked in, hushed conversations between the groups of women curled into various corners. 

Someone calling his name made him turn. Mireille waved him over, explaining that Nathalie had more or less disappeared and the other wives were trying to figure out what to do. They knew nothing of what happened outside the walls of the villa. 

He took a deep breath before turning to the rest of the women, all staring at him nervously. 

"Listen. I know that each of you came here to be a wife to my father because you were afraid of him destroying your village. The truth is that he was angry over the death of my mother a long time ago. He thought stealing you all would get the attention of the Guardian, in hopes that the Guardian would bring my mother back. 

My father was a mean man, given more power than he should have. After I tried to play that prank on him, my father attacked your village and burnt many of the buildings to the ground."

A collective gasp and instant chattering paused his speech, making his wait as he watched the worried eyes and angry faces stare him down. 

"As a consequence of his actions, the Guardian took his power. Gabriel is no longer the God of Fire. He is no longer your husband." 

Another outbreak of conversations stopped him. 

"What about the village?" Mireille called. Heads bobbed in concerned agreement. 

"It is repaired and everyone is safe." The tension in the room instantly fell, faces relieved and tears flowing. 

"What about us?" A voice he didn't know shouted from a corner. 

"You are all free. You can go home to the village if you would like, or stay here together in the house. It is your choice. It is your life." 

It took some time and many conversations, a thousand questions, and things to consider. Alix appeared to deliver those who wanted to leave back to the village and Adrien appointed Mireille a leader for those who chose to remain. 

Everyone seemed happy, breathing in more freedom than they had in years. Smiles and laughter returned to the women's house as he slipped out to wander the halls of his childhood home. 

He stopped in front of the doors to his father's garden, exchanging an anxious glance with Plagg before pushing them open and stepping inside. 

Adrien wasn't exactly sure what he would find, but the garden remained the same - a beautiful and colourful world of flowers that attracted the purest of white butterflies. The flame in the centre of the room had been snuffed out, leaving an empty cratered platform in its place. 

But it was the figure of his father sitting on the same bench with the same sketchbook that surprised him the most. The figure of a god that had long cast an imposing shadow now reduced to little more than a sad old man. Sitting at his feet, with her arms draped across his lap sat Nathalie, gazing up at Gabriel with an expression Adrien could only define as affection. 

Gabriel's head turned only slightly at Adrien's arrival, eyes widening slightly with recognition. 

"Adrien? How? I thought you were -" An awkward moment froze between them with words likely better left unsaid. 

"I have freed your wives, Father. Some are choosing to stay. I recommend you leave them on the other side of the house as you always have. I have given them instructions on how to contact me if you do anything."

Gabriel visibly winced, a flash of ire on his eyes before he nodded with understanding. 

"I am marrying Marinette. I thought you should know. And with her new powers, she repaired all the damage you did to the village."

Gabriel's jaw nearly dropped off in his reaction, turning around completely to stare at his son. 

"All the best, Father. Nathalie."

Without another word, Adrien bolted out of the room, ignoring the sharp call of his name behind him.

"Man, he is going to throw a fit," Plagg sang with glee. Adrien smirked. 

"Yep. Let's go."

One day down. Six to go. Maybe some wine would make the rest of this week go faster. 

Already mid-transformation when he pushed open the door to Nino's hall, he barely had time to brace himself before a flash of gold threw itself at him - arms tangling around his neck with a high-pitched squeal that made him wince. 

“Adrikins!” 

Chloe. Somehow managing to avoid the shudder of disgusted anger that desperately wanted to let itself out, he detangled her from his neck with a grimace. 

“Get off me,” he hissed, willingly blind to her exaggerated pout. 

“I’m sorry, Adrikins. I didn’t know your daddy would turn into that rage monster. Yuck.” Her hands waved dismissively. “It’s ridiculous that human thought she could have you anyway. Utterly ridiculous. Everybody knows that you need someone like me.”

Maybe Nino’s house wasn’t the place he wanted to be, especially with Chloe around. Nino shot him an apologetic look from the other end of the hall. 

“That human, Chloe, has a name. It's Marinette. And, at the end of this week, I’m marrying her.” 

The incredulous look on her face made everything worth it as he shoved past her to meet up with his friend. A loud slam accompanied her angry departure, rattling the walls of the hall behind her.

Clasping hands in their familiar greeting, Nino grinned. 

“Marinette kick you out already? Here, have a drink.” The goblet shoved in his other hand sloshed dangerously with red wine. 

“Kind of. Told me to leave for a week. Guess she’s getting ready for the wedding or something.” 

Nino barked with laughter, slamming his hand flat on Adrien’s back in approval. 

“Guess we get to party for a week then!” 

Downing the goblet with a smirk, he nodded. He guessed they did.

* * *

Marinette smiled politely at Kagami standing in the entrance of the bakery with her arms full of something indecipherable.

“I heard you are getting married,” the other girl spoke softly, eyes downcast, “and that you are making the gown yourself. I thought - I brought you some material.”

Together they made their way into Marinette’s room, which had been converted into a mess of fabric and supplies. 

“That's all I could find. Hopefully, it will help.” 

The pile in her arms tumbled out on the bed, revealing a gorgeous roll of brilliant white silk and red lace along with pieces of random other materials. Marinette gaped, reaching out to touch the offering with disbelief. 

“Thank you, Kagami. It’s beautiful. Exactly what I need.”

Kagami smiled shyly before looking Marinette in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry for everything that happened. My mother chose for me. I should have refused. Then you wouldn’t have -” 

“No, Kagami. Stop.” Marinette grabbed the girl's hand, cutting her off. “Destiny had a plan. I will never regret it. It brought me to Adrien.” 

Relief flooded Kagami’s face before she gently hugged Marinette. 

“Thank you.” 

They stayed like that only for a moment before Kagami asked how she could help and Marinette put her to work on the dress. 

* * *

Waking up after a night full of partying with the god of wine was a literal headache. Groaning slightly as he pulled himself up to sit on the edge of his bed, Adrien clutched the offending part of his body. He should know better, but really - how could one refuse a bachelor party like that? It afforded too many good opportunities. Like free wine. A sly smirk curled one corner of his lips despite the thumping of his brain. It had been a good night.

Cracking open an eye, he winced at the offending sunrise. It was too early to be awake but awake he was. Slipping on his robe, he stumbled to his feet and made his way to the shower, hoping the warm water would ease the ache. 

“Fun night?” snickered a little black cat-like creature that floated just out of range as Adrien stood in the rush of water that didn’t do much for the ache in his head. Especially with the taunting from his ever-present companion. With a small snarl, Adrien cupped a handful of water and threw it at the cat, who dodged with a cackle. 

“It’s been a week. If I don’t see her today, I’m going to die. Again.”

Throwing a chunk of cheese at Plagg, Adrien grabbed himself some coffee to try and counteract the effects of the night before. He sat in silence for a while, watching as the sunrise strew a golden glow over the mountain valley that stretched behind his small wooden hut. 

Coffee gone along with much of the thumping of his brain, he turned to Plagg. “Shall we?” The little being nodded. 

Throwing open the door to head to the village to meet up with the woman he planned to call wife by the end of the day, he nearly tripped over an unexpected bundle of white silky fabric on the step. 

Adrien froze, staring into the startling, but mischievously twinkling blue eyes that peered up at him.

“Hello, husband,” she whispered, pushing back the wide hood to reveal dark hair tumbling down her back. The dress was stunning - an exact copy of the sketch from the box. The air hitched in his lungs.

He glanced over at Plagg, floating beside his shoulder. The cat just shrugged then grinned. A grin that Adrien returned with a sudden thrill of excitement that all his tricks gave him. Sneaky woman.

Stretching out his hand, Adrien reached for his new wife. She blushed, gently placing her hand in his and letting him help her to stand before he led her into this home and closed the door quietly behind them. The grin didn’t leave his face. This time, she was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All your comments have been so awesome - they kept me going when I was too tired to write. I didn't want to let you all down! So thanks for the encouragement. 
> 
> This has been such a fun story to write. Thank you so much to @sidsinning on Tumblr for the brilliant artwork that started this all off and allowing me to write my version of the story. I've enjoyed making this whole world of the Gods with the Miraculous characters. 
> 
> Thanks to @MalcomReynolds for beta-ing my mess and to the rest of the Writing Squad for helping me come up with things when my brain got lost. I appreciate you guys so much! :D 
> 
> Until the next story~  
LyraMae


End file.
